Kamen Rider W: Ace Attorney & Detective
by Serpentdragon
Summary: Kurogasa Kururugi, Ace Attorney! Koji Shinamori, Ace Detective! Two different people that fight for the same justice! With the power of the Gaia Memories, these two young men will join together to defend the world from Dopants as Kamen Rider Double!
1. Prologue: Exploding Onto the Case

**Serpentdragon:** Hello there, everybody! This is Serpentdragon along with my good buddy, Fennikusumaru. Today, we're bringing to you something special: "Kamen Rider W: Ace Attorney/Detective," a unique retelling of Kamen Rider Double's story taking place in the world of "Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney." In this story, you'll see our OCs Kurogasa, Koji, and Rika (characters some of you may recognize from Fen's story I'm helping with called "Kamen Rider GX") as they engage in some thrilling adventures and exciting cases! Trust me when I say, this is one Kamen Rider story you will NOT want to miss.

**Fenikkusumaru:** Couldn't have said it better myself Serpentdragon! What up peeps! This is your boy Fenikkusumaru and Serpentdragon said before, we're bringing you a crossover you've never seen before! And I'm sure you definitely recognize the characters Kurogasa, Rika, and Koji from my Kamen Rider GX story! Well we hope you enjoy this story as much as you did with Kamen Rider GX. So pop the popcorn! Grab a cold soda! And relax in your favorite chair! This is one story you DEFINITELY want to sit through!

**SD:** "Kamen Rider W" and "Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney" are the property and copyright of their respective owners. We own nothing except the original concept for the story and our OCs. but anyhow, with that out of the way, let's get this party started!

**SD/Fen:** HENSHIN!

* * *

_September 6, 2009 12:34PM_

_Disrtrict Court_

_Courtroom # 2_

_Everyone in Los Angeles had packed into the District Court on this day. It was one of the highest profile cases the court had ever had._

_"Your Honor, we have reason and evidence that my client is without a doubt innocent!" A Defense Attorney said. He was in his late 30's having brown hair in a style similar to Kira Yamato's and has blue eyes wearing a black business suit showing his Defense Attorney badge on his coat's lapel._

_The judge eyed the Defense Attorney over his glasses and said, "Mr. Kururugi, the evidence already presented against your client seems inarguable. This had better be good."_

_Looking to the Defense Attorney was a man, also in his late 30's, wearing a black three piece leisure suit, a white shirt underneath with a butterfly collar showing off his chest, white platform shoes, brown eyes, brown hair in a surfer cut with a few strands of gray in it, a white fedora with a black band, and a Detective's bade on his coat lapel. He simply gave the attorney a nod._

_"Of course, Your Honor." He said as he placed a small briefcase in front of him._

_"Very well then, Counselor. Present your evidence," the judge said with a sigh, sitting back in his chair._

_The detective then looked to the lawyer, knowing he'd be called to the stand very shortly._

_"Ladies and gentlemen of the Court, I present to you, the decisive evidence." Kururugi said opening up the briefcase to reveal a strange belt device that was red and had two rectangular slots. Above it were six colored flash drives. Yellow, Red, Green, Black, Silver, and Blue._

_The crowd looked to each other extremely confused, as did the judge. Meanwhile, the prosecutor appeared to be sweating profusely now._

_"What is that?" The Judge asked._

_"They're Gaia Memories, Your Honor," the detective in the crowd said._

_The judge looked to the lawyer. "Mr. Kururugi, who is this?"_

_"Oh, this is my partner. He's the one that found it."_

_"Koichiro Shinamori, ace detective, at your service," he introduced, tipping his hat._

_The judge eyed the man with the 1970s style clothing before looking to Kururugi as he said, "Well, Mr. Kururugi, if we're going to hear Detective Shinamori's testimony, I would appreciate then that you call him to the stand like a proper witness."_

_"Of course, I would like Detective Shinamori to take the stand."_

_Koichiro smirked as he got up out of his seat, winking at the three teenagers sitting next to him. As he passed the lawyer, he whispered, "We got this, Kyoshiro." He then went to the stand as the prosecutor, still nervous looking came up. Koichiro then placed his right hand on the Bible presented and put his left hand in the air._

_"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?" The prosecutor asked._

_Koichiro nodded. "I do."_

_"Please be seated." Koichiro took his seat. "Detective Shinamori, can you explain what Mr. Kururugi presented to us?" the prosecutor asked._

_Koichiro nodded. "The USB looking devices are Gaia Memories, devices that contain all the Earth's knowledge on what it represents, such as an element. However, when used on a human, they have highly addictive qualities, turning them into murderous mutants called Dopants. The only devices known to prevent this condition are Memory Drivers, such as the device in the briefcase Counselor Kururugi has with the six Gaia Memories shown."_

_"I see." The Judge said intrigued. "And how does this relate to Mr. Kururugi's client? How does this prove that his client is innocent?"_

_Koichiro pointed to Kyoshiro's client. "When someone is a Dopant, they have a tattoo on their body that looks like a USB port called a Living Connector, created by a Connect Shooter. That spot is the place where the Gaia Memory would be implanted. Anyone who uses a Gaia Memory without it would experience excruciating pain from the transformation, pain enough to kill someone not physically fit enough to withstand the transformation. I checked the defendant, and he has no Living Connector on his body." He then chuckled as he said, "And look, he's a frail 15 year old, in and out of the hospital. There's no way he could survive a Dopant transformation. Furthermore, the evidence shows one person did this, but with the amount of damage done, only a Dopant would have the powers to do that on their own."_

_The Judge was impressed, but wanted to know more. "How do you know this, Mr. Shinamori?"_

_Koichiro smirked as he stood up, opening his leisure suit vest, revealing what appeared to be a Memory Driver like the one Kyoshiro had only cut in half known as the Lost Driver. "Because I fight them quite a bit as Kamen Rider Skull."_

_"Kamen Rider?" The Judge asked confused._

_Koichiro smirked as he said, "Right... I forgot you guys here in the US don't have them. They're more common back home in Japan." Looking to Kyoshiro, he said, "What do you think, Counselor? Shall I describe it, or is a demonstration in order?"_

_Meanwhile, with the three teenagers, two boys and one girl, one of the boys, who appeared to be a teenage looking Koichiro said to the other, a teenage-looking Kyoshiro, said with a smirk, "I love it when Dad does this part."_

_"Yeah, Dad's the best when it comes to this!" The girl said._

_"I wish MY dad's a Kamen Rider..." The other boy sighed._

_The first boy smiled as he placed his hand on his friend's shoulder and said, "Hey, bud, don't worry. My dad may be a Kamen Rider, but he wouldn't be able to do all the stuff he does without your dad's help."_

_Meanwhile, Koichiro once again revealed his Lost Driver. He then pulled out a black Gaia Memory with a purple sticker. It had the letter 'S' in the shape of a skull. He took off his fedora before pressing the button on the Gaia Memory._

**SKULL!**

_"Henshin!"_

_He plugged the Skull Memory into the Driver and pushed it down to make an 'L' shaped buckle._

**SKULL!**

_Wind whipped around Koichiro and dark fragments bonded to his body, forming into a black armored bodysuit with silver accents. His chestplate had a rib-like pattern and the helmet resembled a skull with large black eyes, a scar running down the right eyes, and a grilled mouthplate. The armor also sported a white scarf that hung from his neck._

_He then put back on the fedora._ _Everyone in the crowd, other than Kyoshiro and the three teenagers, was completely shocked by Koichiro's transformation. Looking to the judge, he tipped his fedora slightly as he said, "Kamen Rider Skull, at your sevice, Your Honor."_

_"Goodness Gracious!" The Judge gasped._

_The prosecutor, after wiping away some of his sweat off his forehead, said, "Objection, Your Honor! As impressive as Detective Koichiro's, erm... Powers... Abilities... Whatever that is, I still don't feel that creates strong enough evidence to prove the innocence of Mr. Kururugi's client!"_

_"I find your claim hard to believe, now that this crucial piece of evidence has come into light. Objection overruled!"_

_The prosecutor growled angrily at that. "Your Honor, this is a farce! A parody of justice! These two... Two... Hot-headed mavericks! They come in, show you a fancy light show and some pretty little devices, tell you a story about mutants, and suddenly, all the evidence I showed proves that the defendant is guilty is immediately thrown out!?" However, as he waved his hands in a fury, he revealed an interesting tattoo on his left wrist._

_Kyoshiro and Koichiro/Skull then both pointed to it. "And that proves YOU'RE the Dopant!"_

_"What is the meaning of this?!" The Judge demanded._

_"Ladies and Gentlemen of the Court, I present to you, the REAL suspect!" Skull declared._

_The whole crowd gasped as the prosecutor turned white as a ghost. Standing up and coming out from behind his desk, Kyoshiro said, "Your Honor, this man is the culprit! That mark on his wrist is a Living Connector. And if you'll bring back Exhibit C, I'm sure you'll find that that USB drive-looking device is in fact the Gaia Memory he used to commit the crime!"_

_"LIES! ALL OF IT ARE LIES!" The prosecutor yelled desperately._

_Skull then chuckled. Pushing his fedora up slightly, he said, "And that's the latest sin you've committed, jive-turkey."_

_"Now!" Kyoshiro said with a flick of his wrist, before pointing at the prosecutor. "Count up your sins!"_

_The prosecutor looked at him weirdly. "Wha-what!?"_

_Skull did the same as Kyoshiro. "You heard the man! Count up your sins!"_

_The prosecutor could only growl in anger at this._

_Then, Kyoshiro's son grinned as he looked to Koichiro's son and daughter and said, "I love when our dads use the 'Count up your sins' line."_

_"You can say that again." The girl giggled._

_The prosecutor, now seeing the game was up, lost it. Growling angrily, he rushed across the courtroom and grabbed the Gaia Memory in the plastic bag marked Exhibit C._ _"This isn't over! Not until you two die!" The prosecutor yelled._

**EXPLOSION!**

_Taking the Gaia Memory out of the bag, he then jabbed it into the Living Connector on his wrist, bathing him in bright light._

_"Not good..." Skull grimaced._

_When the light faded, the prosecutor was no more. And now in his place was a Dopant. The Dopant before them appeared humanoid in general build only. In appearance, aside from a torn up and burnt leather biker jacket with matching boots and pants, he looked like a being of solidified lava with debris from an exploded bomb pock-marking his whole body. Growling, he held up his right and formed a ball of fire in it. **"Court dismissed."**_

_At that point, the people in the audience panicked and were running out of the Courtroom, including the Judge himself. "Kyoshiro, get the kids out of here!" Skull urged._

_Kyoshiro nodded. "Right!" He then rushed over to his son and Skull's kids, helping them up."Come on, guys!" And they managed to get up and away just before the Explosion Dopant's fireball destroyed the spot they were in. Once the kids were safely out, Kyoshiro reached into his coat, pulling out a handgun before turning back to go into the courtroom._

_"Dad! Where are you going?!" Kyoshiro's son cried out as he tried to go after him, but Koichiro's kids held them back._

_"No, don't!" The girl cried out._

_"You'll be killed!" The other boy added._

_Kyoshiro stopped and looked to his son and said, "I'll be fine, son. I'm going to help Uncle Koichiro." Smiling, he placed his hand on his son's shoulder. "Now, go get out of here. Get to safety." He then rushed back into the courtroom where Skull and the Dopant were battling it out._

_"Dad! No!" Kyoshiro's son cried out, trying again to get to him, but couldn't as he was held back by Koichiro's kids._

_"Dude, come on!" Koichiro's son said. "He'll be fine! My dad's with him! He'll keep him safe!"_

_"Yeah, and we gotta go too!" His sister added._

_Reluctantly, Kyoshiro's son went with the two as the courthouse was rocked with explosions from the battle within the courtroom._

_Meanwhile, in the courtroom, Skull and the Explosion Dopant were locked in a hard fought battle, the Dopant trying to keep Skull at a distance with his explosive fireballs._ _"Grr... Might as well go for this." Skull gritted as he took out the Skull Memory and placed it in the Maximum Slot._

**SKULL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

_Skull bent his knees and crossed his arms under his face at the wrist before he jumped into the air. Energy flowed around him as a purple skull made of that energy appeared and he kicked it towards the Explosion Dopant._

_**"GAH!"** Shouted the Dopant as the blast hit him, exploding and knocking him onto his back. **"Why you..."** He growled as he got back up. However, as he was about to charge at Skull, he grunted as sparks flew off his back as he was hit with six bullets._

_"It's over!" Kyoshiro shouted pointing his gun at the Explosion Dopant. "Give up while you still can!"_

_The Dopant growled at Kyoshiro as he looked back at him. **"Well, I suppose it's good you both decided to fight me. Now I can kill you both at once!"** He then extended a hand at both Skull and Kyoshiro, charging up a fireball in each and then fired them off._

_"I won't let you!" Skull said as he placed the Skull Memory in a gun he called the Skull Magnum._

**SKULL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

_"Skull Shot!" Skull declared. Out of his gun came a huge ball of purple energy that collided with a fireball, making a huge explosion in the air between the two._

_Meanwhile, Kyoshiro just managed to dodge the fireball as it hit the wall behind him, exploding._ _"Yeesh, that's a little too close there." Kyoshiro got out._

_"You alright there, buddy!?" Skull asked as he blocked a fire kick from the Dopant before knocking him back with a side kick of his own._

_"Yeah, I'll live." Kyoshiro said. "This isn't good though. At this rate, he'll blow up the entire Courthouse."_

_**"And that's what I plan on doing!"** The Explosion Dopant roared._

_Under his helmet, Skull went wide-eyed. "What!? You'd kill all the innocent people still inside!?"_

_**"If that's what it takes to kill you two!"** Just then, Explosion Dopant became engulfed in roaring flames as he growled, the flames growing hotter and larger every second as the blackened and cooled lava parts on his body began to turn red and orange, melting into liquid form._

_"He's gonna cook us!" Kyoshiro cried out._

_"Then we better stop him!" Skull said before placing the memory in the Maximum Slot again._

**SKULL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

_He fired off the purple skull from his chest, but the flames were too strong for his attack to get through. "B-BAKANA! My attack can't get through!? Not groovy..."_

_**"DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!"** The Explosion Dopant roared._

* * *

_Outside the courthouse, the police had the place blocked off as the fire department arrived to try and put the fires out from the outside, knowing it was too dangerous to go in at the moment._

_The three teenagers from before were huddled close together, praying for the safety of their fathers inside._

_And then without warning..._

_*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*_

_The entire courthouse suddenly exploded in an enormous fireball, the shockwave knocking several people nearest to it on their backs._ _The three kids were on their backs and groaned as they were slowly coming to. As they got back up and saw the condition of the courthouse, or rather the remains of it, they all began running towards it, fearing for their father's lives._ _"DAD!" The kids cried out but they were held back by some firemen._

_"No, it's too dangerous!" One of the firemen shouted._

_Nonetheless, they pushed through the line towards the obliterated courthouse, trying to find their fathers somewhere amongst the rubble. "Dad! Where are you?!" Kyoshiro's son shouted._

_"Dad! Are you out there!?" Koichiro's son called out._

_"Daddy! Are you okay!?" Koichiro's daughter cried out._

**_"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_**

_The kids turned to see the Dopant rising out of the debris, laughing maniacally at them. **"Well, looks like your poor fathers went bye-bye."** Reaching under one of the pieces of debris, he pulled out Koichiro's fedora and threw it at Koichiro's kids feet, the fedora in mostly pristine condition other than some ash on it._

_"No..." Koichiro's son gasped in horror as he dropped to his knees._

_"Daddy..." The girl sobbed as tears streamed down her eyes._

_The boy picked up the fedora, staring at in horror. "Dad..."_

_Then looking to Kyoshiro's son, he held in his hand a slightly dented Defense Attorney's badge. **"And your daddy left something for you, too,"** the Dopant laughed as he threw the badge at him._

_It dropped to his feet and Kyoshiro's son, could only look in horror. "Dad... no..."_

_Finally, in his last attempt at insult to injury, he kicked over a big piece of concrete, revealing two completely burnt up and unrecognizable corpses. **"Want to say goodbye? HAHAHAHA!"**_

_The three kids were really shocked and they were unable to hold back their tears and cried._

_Just then, the Dopant slowly began to walk towards the kids. **"Don't worry, kiddies... If you miss your fathers that much... I will help you join them..."** He then raised his hand, charging up a fire blast that he aimed at the three._

_"Freeze! Hands in the air!" A policeman shouted as a whole force of them appeared, came up to and surrounded the Explosion Dopant._

_The Dopant just laughed at the police officer. **"Ha! The Kamen Rider couldn't stop me! What makes you think you can!?"**_

_Amongst all that, Kyoshiro's son noticed something. "L-Look..." He said pointing at something._

_Koichiro's son gave a gasp as he saw what the other boy was pointing at. "T-the Memory Driver and the Gaia Memories your dad found..."_

_"W-What are you guys gonna do?" The girl stuttered, choking up a bit._

_As angry tears still trickled down his face, Koichiro's son put his father's fedora on his head. "I have a pretty good idea."_

_"You and me both..." Kyoshiro's son muttered in agreement._

_While the police tried to fight the Dopant, the two rushed over to the Memory Driver, grabbing it along with two Gaia Memories, the green and black ones._

_"Hey!" Kyoshiro's son shouted._

_The Dopant turned as he broke the neck of a cop who got too close, giving a low murmur as he heard the boy. Behind him, he saw Kyoshiro's son put on the Memory Driver known as the Double Driver, causing a copy of it to suddenly appear on Koichiro's son's waist, and both were carrying one of the two Gaia Memories they grabbed in their hands. **"What is this?"**_

_"You're gonna pay for killing our dads!" Koichiro's son shouted angrily._

_The Dopant just laughed as he replied, **"Oh really? How is that going to work!?"**_

_"This!" Koichiro's son shouted as he held up the green Gaia Memory And pressed the button._

**CYCLONE!**

_"And this!" Kyoshiro's son shouted too holding up the black Gaia Memory and pressed the button._

**JOKER!**

_Both boys then positioned their arms so that the two formed a W._

_"Henshin!"_

_Koichiro's son placed his Gaia Memory in his right slot and it disappeared into data._

_The Cyclone Memory had transferred to the right slot on Kyoshiro's son's Double Driver. He pressed down on it to secure it and then slid the Joker Memory into the empty left slot. He then pushed the slots apart, making a 'W' shape out of them._

**CYCLONE-JOKER!**

_The symbols on the Memories appeared and smashed together, creating a burst of energy which circled around Kyoshiro's son while it played a tune._

_A strong wind suddenly blew, causing rubble and debris to go flying in all directions. The same debris spun around and around Kyoshiro's son before it stuck onto his body and formed into a suit as Koichiro's son fell to the ground._

_The suit of armor covered his entire body and looked streamlined. The left half was completely black with purple highlights on the shoulders, wrists, ankles and chest. The right half was completely green, with yellow highlights on the shoulders, chest, wrists and ankles as well. A silver stripe ran down the middle. The helmet had a pair of round red eyes and the sharp 'W' shaped antenna, which could be mistaken for a 'V', was on his brow with a red stone under it. Hanging from the right side his neck was a long silver scarf as it was blown by the wind._

_This was Kamen Rider Double._

_The Explosion Dopant looked in surprise at the half green-half black Kamen Rider before him as Koichiro's daughter looked amazed. Tilting his head to the side, he said, **"What is this? Where'd this Rider come from? Where's the two boys!?"**_

_"You're looking at them!" Koichiro's and Kyoshiro's voices said in unison. "Now... count up your sins!"_

* * *

**SD:** What did we tell ya, folks!? Was that not an exciting start for our story!? And it's only getting started! Next chapter, we'll see just what has happened to our young heroes and get our first glimpse of the true power of Kamen Rider Double! Fen?

**Fen:** That's right man! This is only just the beginning! You've seen the origin of how it all began and now you're gonna soon see how they are now! So stay tuned! You don't want to miss this! Oh and you might wanna pop more popcorn and refill your cold soda while you're at it, because we got more coming!

**SD/Fen:** And don't forget to review! Now... Count up the chapters!

**Audience:** One!


	2. Case 1: Shadow Turnabout

**Serpentdragon:** Hey, hey, hey there, everybody! It's Serpentdragon and Fennikusumaru again with the newest chapter of "Kamen Rider W: Ace Attorney/Detective!" We now get to see Kurogasa and Koji really hop into action for the first time as Double. It'll be an exciting adventure as the two and Rika engage in their first case. It's gonna be an exciting ride, eh, Fen?

**Fenikkusumaru:** Yes siree, it's going to be exciting! What's up everybody?! It's your buddy Fenikkusumaru here with SD to bring to you all Kurogasa's first case! Hopefully the testimony stuff we written out don't confuse you, since we tried to have it close to the game as possible. I was kinda having a bit of trouble with that. In all seriousness though, go easy on us with that. So, without further ado, let's start this chapter!

**SD/Fen:** HENSHIN!

* * *

_7 Years Later_

**August 6, 2016, 10:00 PM**

**Unknown Location**

_It was a relatively quite night on the outer edge of Los Angeles. Most people were either asleep or going out for a night of fun. Unfortunately, the night's relative peace was about to be disturbed._

_"Heh heh heh... Perfect... Not a soul in the place," said a mysterious man, hidden in the trees, eyeing up an apartment on the third floor of a modest apartment building._

_The one thing about the night is that you can never see what was in front or behind you without some source of light. Sight is completely obscured and the only things you can rely on are your nose and ears. And on this particular night, this man was planning to take that to his advantage. "This is gonna be such an easy score." Chuckling, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a gray USB device with black ghost-like designs on it and the letter "S" in the center of it like a shadow. Pulling his shirt open slightly, he inserted it into the Living Connector on his left collar bone._

**SHADOW!**

* * *

**(Escape by Moon Child)**

**(Instrumental)** We see a quick shot of Kurogasa testifying in court, then freezes with the picture going black and white. Another quick shot is seen with Koji out on the field in a crime scene, examining before it freezes going black and white. The scene then changes to the two of them seen together standing side by side before shouting "HENSHIN!" and a flash of light engulfs the screen before it faded to see Kamen Rider Double. The title "Kamen Rider Double: Ace Attorney/Detective" is shown.

**(Tsunawatari no every day)** Somewhere, inside the courtroom, Kurogasa was sitting quietly, looking at the courtroom before closing his eyes and lowering his head down.

**(Sugiyuku hibi no se ni)** In the background, a faint image of his father showed as Kurogasa closed his eyes.

**(Tsuba haki surinukete runaway~)** He clenched his fist tightly, remembering the past, the explosion occurring in the courtroom before moving to the next scene.

**(Kizu tsuki tsukare hateta)** Koji and Rika were working on site on a crime scene

**(Kokoro no kurayami wo)** However they weren't finding any clues, both knowing that it was going to be a long day.

**(Nugisute ima kimi dakishime ni yuku no sa~) **They look up at the sky to see a fainted image of their father smiling, and they clenched their fists too.

**(Mou daremo~ iyasenai~)** The camera then pans from left to right, introducing characters such as Phoenix Wright, Maya Fey, Dick Gumshoe, Miles Edgeworth and Franziska von Karma with her signature whip.

**(Kizuato ni~ furisosogu a~me)** It then shifted to Kurogasa in court, doing the signature point to the prosecutor before the judge pummeled down his hammer of justice.

**(Sou kimi to~ himitsu wo~ wake au you ni)** The scene shifts to the Sonozaki mansion, where the family was enjoying their free time. Wakana was reading her script for her radio program, while Saeko scanned through her paperwork. Kirihiko was putting a few more Gaia Memories into his briefcase and Ryubee was combing his cat, Mick, with a smirk as he looked forward.

**(Zutto~ kodoku wo daite kure~~~)** The whole background then turned black instantly as the camera zoomed out from the screen, showing various images of Dopants. Eventually, it comes down to Kurogasa and Koji, standing side by side as they held their Gaia Memories with the DoubleDrivers on them. Then we see a quick montage of the two slotting in their Gaia Memories and soon W was seen on the battlefield.

**(Hadaka no taiyou~ kono mune ni~ Atsuku kagayakinagara**~) After Double appeared, a montage begins of him fighting different Dopants, with each fight showing different Half Changes.

**(Ima mezamehajimeru~ kono omoi~ Kimi~ ni todoku made)** Rika stood in front of a black screen, as different Gaia Memories floated past and around her and her eyes glowed green, showing that she was accessing the Gaia Library.

**(I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you)** Then there was a quick montage of Phoenix's office with Maya and Pearl assisting him with the paperwork, the prosecutor's office with Miles in his seat while Franziska glared at the viewers with a whip, Gumshoe looking at the screen while eating ramen inside his office, and a silhouette that stood back-to-back with Kamen Rider Accel as both of them looked at the screen.

**(Hashiru dake~)** The scene finally shifted to the two Riders, Kurogasa and Koji, with Rika riding behind him, riding on their bikes across the city. The camera then zoomed up, ending the song with a view of blue sky and a flock of white pigeons soaring away.

* * *

**August 9, 2016, 9:46 AM**

**District Court**

**Defendant's Lobby # 1**

_Kurogasa_

"Man, this is it. My very first case…" I said as I paced around the Defendant Lobby back and forth like a tiger in a cage. My name's Kurogasa Kururugi. I'm 21 years old; having brown hair in a style that one would think I was Kira Yamato from Gundam Seed and have icy blue eyes. I had on a gold dress shirt with a silver tie and silverish–white trench coat over it, having a gold Defense Attorney badge on the lapel. And I wore a pair of silverish–white dress pants and brown shoes. I'm fresh out of Law School and today's my very first case. As I walked around, my hand went to the badge on my lapel, fingering it slightly. With a sigh, I reached into my coat pocket and pulled a near-identical one, only slightly burnt up and bent. "Alright, Dad... Time to make you proud."

Oh yeah, my dad was the well-known Defense Attorney Kyoshiro Kururugi. He died seven years again when this mutant called a Dopant killed him and the father of my best friend. I guess you could say my dad was my inspiration for becoming a Defense Attorney. He always believed that people deserved to have someone willing to stand up for them and that always stuck with me.

Still, this was nerve-racking. I just hope I can get it together in the Courtroom while the trial was going on.

"Hey! Kurogasa!" A female voice squealed in delight as I felt someone glomping me from behind.

"OOMF!"

The next thing I knew, I was on the floor, groaning in soreness from the fall. "Ooo..." As I pushed myself up and turned around, I could not believe who I saw. Before my was a 19 year old girl with long burgundy hair and brown eyes wearing a violet 1970s style paisley blouse with a dark purple hippie vest and matching skirt with black platform pumps. "R-Rika!?"

Rika Shinamori was one of my best friends growing up. Her older brother Koji was my best friend for as long as I could remember.

"Long time no see!" Rika said happily.

"Y-Yeah, good seeing you too!" I got out as we both got up from the floor. "What are you doing here?"

Rika smiled as she reached into her purse and pulled out an ID badge she showed to me. "I got hired as a forensic specialist for the LAPD. I was requested to make a preliminary consultation on a murder case that just came in."

"Whoa, forensics?!" I gawked. Yeah, Rika happens to be freaky intelligent. Despite being two years younger than her brother and I, she wound up going through school when we did because she was smart enough to skip a few grades. Though you'd never know she was a genius from her bubbly personality.

Rika nodded with a smile as she said, "Yep. I wanted to go into criminal justice like you and Koji, and I figured with my skill in science, that would be a good place to put my skills to use."

"Oh." I said. "Speaking of Koji, where-"

"I'm right here." A voice spoke.

I turned and smiled as I saw the person behind me. "Koji..."

* * *

_Koji_

My name is Koji Shinamori, a 21 year old new detective. I have brown surfer cut hair and brown eyes with a slight tan. The girls seem to like my looks. And with the same 1970s disco style of my dad, I look the part of a hip and cool young detective.

I came strutting into the courthouse dressed in a brown three-piece leisure suit: jacket, vest, and bellbottoms, along with a white shirt with a butterfly collar showing off a bit of my chest, white platform shoes with brown wood bottoms, a silver male sign medallion around my neck like Austin Powers, and a white fedora with a brown band. On the lapel of my jacket was my Detective badge.

As I said, my look, especially the fedora, and my desire to be a detective came from my dad, the late Detective Koichiro Shinamori, a.k.a the famous superhero Kamen Rider Skull. He was killed along with the father of my best bud, Kurogasa, when we were 14 and my sister was 12.

Speaking of Kurogasa...

"It's been a while, buddy," I said with a grin before embracing Kurogasa.

He chuckled in the hug as he said, "I'll say! The last time I saw you, you were still a uniform cop!"

"Not anymore," I smirked. When we finally pulled out of the hug, I said, "Rika was so excited when she heard that you were gonna be here today. It's been way too long since we've all hung out together."

"Yeah, way too long." Kurogasa agreed. "So what brings you here?" He asked.

I gave my sister a smirk and asked, "You didn't tell him?"

"Tell me what?" Kurogasa asked confused.

Rika smiled as she said, "You know how each lawyer now is getting assigned a detective to be their investigative partner for cases?"

I chuckled as I gently tipped my fedora to Kurogasa. "We'll be just like our dads, old buddy. I'm your new partner."

"EHHHHHH?!" Kurogasa gawked in surprise, with his jaw dropping.

"Dead serious, man! Tell me that don't sound groovy... Aibou," I winked as I extended my hand.

"Dude, that's the best thing I've heard in a long time!" Kurogasa said excited as he also extended his hand and we both shook.

Rika smiled as she then placed her hand on top of ours as she said, "And I've been assigned as the forensic specialist for you two, so the three of us will be a team again!"

"I suddenly feel so much better now." Kurogasa sighed in relief, smiling.

I nodded in agreement. Secretly, I was feeling a little nervous myself about my first case, too, but I didn't want to show it. Besides, knowing Kurogasa and Rika would be working with me, I felt much better. Patting Kurogasa on the back, I then said, "Come on. I believe we have a case."

* * *

_Kurogasa_

**August 5, 2016 10:00 A.M.**

**District Court**

**Courtroom # 1**

Just like in any other courtroom, there were two sides and a large seat in the middle for the judge and a seat next to him, on a lower platform, for the witnesses. I was standing on the Defense with Koji and Rika as my counsel. Across from me, was a man in early 50's. Part of his head bald saved for an oddly cut piece of hair. A gray suit, pants, white shirt and black tie with similar colored shoes made up his appearance. This was Winston Payne, otherwise known as "The Rookie Killer".

I gave a slight gulp as I looked up at the judge. Great, my first case, and I was going up against the guy who made most rookie Defense Attorneys give up a legal career right away.

"All rise!" The bailiff called out.

Everyone did as commanded as the Judge, an elderly gentleman with a long white beard in the usual black judge's outfit appeared and sat down. Taking the small, brown mallet in hand the judge cleared his throat. "Please be seated." The judge said and everyone, but the Winston and Kurogasa sat. "Court is now in session for the trial of Braden Long." Seated in the defendant's seat was a guy of 19 with short black hair that was spiked up. He wears a white with purple jacket with light-blue denim jeans and white sneakers. He was a close friend of mine and Koji and we've known him since high school. He's a good kid overall, but now he's in the defendant's seat because he was claimed to have murdered his girlfriend.

"The Prosecution is ready, Your Honor." Payne said.

"U-Uh… T-The Defense is ready, Your Honor." I stuttered.

"Mr. Kururugi." The Judge said.

"Y-Yes sir!" I got out as I went stiff.

"I understand that this is your first trial?"

"U-Uh, yes, Your Honor." I got out. "To be honest, I'm actually nervous."

"It tends to be like that. But please try to keep your anxiety at its minimum. We need you to do your job properly." The Judge advised, to which I nodded.

"Y-Yes, Your Honor. I'll try my best."

Meanwhile, Koji and Rika, seeing I was becoming nervous, gave me a thumbs up, trying to encourage me.

"Very well then… Mr. Payne, please give your opening statement to the Court." The Judge requested.

Payne rose up with a smug smirk. "Thank you, Your Honor." Clearing his throat, he stepped out from behind his table and began to pace. "Your Honor, ladies and gentlemen of the Court, let me take you back to August 6th, just three days ago. 10PM. A dark night. Our victim, Samantha Wills, is ready to go out for a night of fun with some of her friends. However, she unfortunately forgot her wallet. So, she came back to her apartment at the Golden Palms Apartment Complex. However, when she arrived, she was then brutally murdered by one Braden Long," he said, pointing to Braden for emphasis, "Her head bashed in with a candelabra... The evidence we have will prove that Mr. Long murdered Ms. Wills after an argument they had earlier that night." He then returned to his seat.

"I see." The Judge said. "The Court accepts the candelabra as evidence."

"And now I would like for Braden Long, to take the stand." Payne requested.

Braden looked nervously at me. "Kurogasa...?"

Taking a breath to calm myself, I placed my hand on his shoulder and said, "Don't worry. It'll be alright. Just head up there. You'll be fine."

Still nervous, he nodded at me before getting up and heading to the stand. As he did, Koji and Rika were looking through the case files for anything I could use while I listened to Payne, wanting to know what questions he asked Braden. I'd need both of those things for the cross-examination.

When he got to the stand, the bailiff brought over the Bible and once Braden put his right hand on it and raised his left hand, said, "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?"

Braden nodded as he said nervously, "I do." Once he did, the bailiff nodded to Payne, signaling he could begin.

"Mr. Long? Where were you exactly at 10:00 that night?" Payne asked.

Braden gulped a bit as he said, "I-I was just getting back home."

"Back home from where exactly?"

"Objection, Your Honor!" I shouted. "I see no reason how this is relevant to the case!"

Payne then said, "It goes with establishing where Mr. Long was during the time of the crime, Your Honor."

The judge was silent for a moment before nodding. "Mr. Payne has a point. Objection overruled. The witness will answer the question."

"Y-Yes, Your Honor." Braden said. "I was coming home from work as usual, working until 9:30 p.m."

Payne eyed him as he said, "Where do you work, Mr. Long? Close to the Golden Palms Apartment Complex?"

"Yes. I work at a restaurant there as a waiter."

Payne smirked. "I see... And did you go straight home after work? Or did you make a stop?"

"I went straight home."

Payne stopped pacing and quirked an eyebrow. "Really... Because we have an eye witness stating that you were seen leaving the apartment of Ms. Wills around the time of the murder."

"That's a lie!" Braden snapped. "Why would I go to her apartment to kill her?!"

If it was even possible, Payne smiled even wider. "...I never said you killed her. I merely stated that you were seen there around the time of the murder."

Braden flinched at that.

Payne continued as he said, "Mr. Long, is it true that you and Ms. Wills have been having issues in your relationship, more arguments recently?"

"Well... yeah, but..."

Payne continued despite Braden's attempts to explain. "In fact, weren't you afraid that she was either cheating on you or going to leave you?"

"I, uh..."

"Then," Payne said, "Isn't it likely that you, angry and distraught over your issues, went to Ms. Wills's home after work to confront her, and then, in angry and jealous rage, killed her, thinking that if you could not have her, no one else could!?"

"Objection, Your Honor!" I shouted. "The Defense emphatically requests that the Prosecution not badger the defendant more than necessary!"

The judge gave Payne a hard look as he said, "Sustained, Counselor. Mr. Payne, do not badger the witness."

Payne raised his hands defensively though he remained smirking smugly. "I understand, Your Honor. No further questions." As he walked back to his table, he looked to me and said, "Your witness."

With that, I turned to Koji and Rika, whispering, "Guys, things aren't looking good for Braden. You guys got anything I can use for ammunition?"

"And now the Prosecution would like to call the witness." Payne interrupted.

WHAT?! C'mon! I'm not even ready yet!

Koji stood up and said, "Your Honor, the counselor hasn't had the chance to cross-examine!"

"He will get his chance, when the witness testifies!" Payne said.

The judge looked to Payne and said, "Mr. Payne, I will make my own statements, thank you. Now then, Detective... Shinamori, yes?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Right... Counselor Kururugi will have the chance to recall Mr. Long for cross-examination after the next witness," the judge said.

"Y-Yes Your Honor." Koji got out.

"I don't freakin' believe this." Rika hissed in annoyance.

"Easy, Rika," I said, sighing, "It was my fault. I took too long. But now, quickly, before the next witness comes up, what did you guys find so I'm ready to cross-examine this time."

"Well, we got the Autopsy Report here." Koji said, giving me the report for me to look over. Well, actually I needed to skim through it, since I don't have much time.

"Anything else?" I asked.

Koji nodded, going to another page in the case file. "According to this, when Samantha was killed, the clock on her wall was knocked off. It wasn't destroyed, but the damage done to it stopped the clock, which by my reckoning would give us the exact time she died. We could use that to try and establish proof of where Braden was at that time."

"Okay, and what about the murder weapon?"

Rika showed me the picture. "It was this candelabra. It had been on her desk... Though something is bothering me about it."

"What is it, Rika? I asked as Koji and I looked to her.

"Well..." She pulled out then the picture of Samantha's corpse, specifically the head wound. "Look at the shape of the wound. Doesn't something seem off?"

Koji took the picture and examined it a little closer. "There is some blunt force trauma, but... The wound doesn't seem to fit the shape of the candelabra! It almost looks like a slash of some kind."

"A slash? What could make something like that?" I wondered.

Rika bit her lip. "I don't know. But based on this, it would seem that the candelabra then was not the murder weapon. The killer might have just wiped some of the blood on it to make it look that way. It doesn't help Braden too much, but it's something."

"Hmmm..." I pondered.

At that moment, Payne's witness entered the courtroom. "Ah, here you are. Your Honor, the Prosecution would like to call Mr. Shane Shady to the stand." Payne said. He was a man in his mid 20's almost looking like a thug, having black unkempt hair wearing black shirt, pants, jacket, and shoes.

When he got to the stand, the bailiff brought over the Bible and once Shane put his right hand on it and raised his left hand, said like with Braden, "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?"

Shane just rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah..."

"Please take the stand then." The bailiff said.

Shane sat down as Payne approached the stand. "Mr. Shady, could you inform us what you were doing the night in question?"

"Yeah, I can tell ya..." Shane said boringly.

"Then please testify to what you saw that night." The Judge requested.

**WITNESS'S TESTIMONY**

**Witness's Account**

"Well," Shane began, "There I was, just walking along, minding my own business. When all of the sudden, I see this guy come rushing out of one the apartment's, frantic and looking freaked out beyond belief. Wondering the heck it was all about, I checked out the apartment, and there I saw a lady, dead on the ground, not moving. Right next to her was this candle-holder thingy, covered in blood, and the clock on the wall was knocked off. I saw that the clock was messed up, and saw that the time was 10:15. I guess that was when she died."

**END TESTIMONY**

Payne nodded, adjusting his glasses, when Shady finished. "I see. Now, Mr. Shady, the person you saw running out of the apartment, did you happen to get a glimpse of them?"

"Yep. It was that guy over there." Shane said pointing at Braden.

Crap. That testimony is solid! I can't find any contradictions in that!

Luckily, though, my pal Koji found something. "Kurogasa," he whispered to me, "That can't be right! The clock said 10:00PM, not 10:15PM."

"Heh..." I chuckled.

"Mr. Kururugi."

"Yes sir." I said, catching my attention.

"You may begin your cross-examination."

I nodded my head to the judge. "Thank you, Your Honor." Then, I bumped fists with Koji. "Thanks, aibou."

"No prob, now go get'em."

I made my way to the stand and looked to Shady who gave me a snide look. "Mr. Shady, you mentioned that the time was 10:15 on the clock, yes?"

"Yeah, so?"

I smirked as I leaned against the stand and said, "Well, firstly, the time on the clock according to the forensic labs' photos show that it was 10:00. And secondly... How could you have seen the face of the clock if you weren't in the room?"

There was a slight gasp from the crowd and Payne as I went back to my table and grabbed the photo. Showing it to Shady, I said, "This clock is relatively small. Are you SURE you could see the face clearly from outside the apartment?"

"O-Of course I'm sure!"

The judge quirked an eyebrow at Shady and said, "Mr. Shady, there seems to be a slight hole in your story. Are you SURE you do want to change your testimony?"

"Y-Yeah. Fine whatever. I'll change my testimony."

**WITNESS TESTIMONY**

**Facing the Time**

"So yeah, I saw that it was 10 PM. So what?"

I smirked. "If you knew it was 10:00PM, why did you say then originally that it was 10:15PM?"

"I guess I forgot to put on my contact lenses that day."

**END TESTIMONY**

"If that's the case," I said as I started pacing around, "How could you be sure that you saw the clock? How can you even be sure that it was my client you saw coming out of the apartment?"

Rika smiled to Koji. "Alright, he's making a comeback!" She whispered.

"Just like his old man." Koji smiled.

Payne, sweating slightly, looked to the judge and said, "Your Honor, I object! The counselor is badgering my witness!"

I looked to the judge and said, "Your Honor, I believe my questions are more than fair. I'm trying to establish the credibility of this witness. He was off by 15 minutes on the time, mentioned forgetting corrective lenses, and claims to then have been able to see the clock from OUTSIDE the apartment without said contact lenses."

"The Defense has a point." The Judge nodded. "Objection overruled. Continue, Mr. Kururugi."

Heartbeat slowing... Breathing turning normal... I think I can do this! Smiling to the judge and giving him a slight bow of the head, I said, "Thank you, Your Honor." I then turned back to Shady. "So, Mr. Shady, as I was asking, if you forgot your contact lenses as you state you need, how could you see the clock from outside the apartment and how could you see the face of the killer?"

**WITNESS TESTIMONY**

**Getting in Sight**

"I was able to see because the light was on in the hallway." Shane answered.

I gave him a hard look, stepping closer to the stand. "And the clock? How did you see that?"

"T-There was enough light to see!" He was getting nervous, he was breaking. I could see it.

Putting my hands on the bench, I leaned forward and said to Shady forcibly, "But how could you tell the time on there from outside of the apartment without your contact lenses!?"

"Objection!" Payne shouted. "What stunt are trying to pull, Mr. Kururugi?!"

Turning to Payne, I said, slowly growing more confident, "I'm trying to prove that Mr. Shady could not have seen the time the clock read if he was not wearing contacts unless he was close enough to it, which would imply that, despite Mr. Shady's prior testimony to the contrary, that he was indeed inside the apartment."

"But this is nothing but baseless conviction! You're speaking out of b-bounds!" Payne stuttered as he was beginning to tremble.

"I'm not speaking out of bounds. I'm simply using logic to figure this out. After all, the Notes of Logic ALWAYS plays out the Melody of Truth."

The judge nodded as he said, "You raise a point, Mr. Kururugi. Objection overruled. The witness shall answer the question."

"I... I..." Shane got out.

Heh, heh... let's see you get out of this one.

Fumbling to find words, Shane finally said, "Okay, fine... So maybe I DID take a step into the apartment or two! The door was open and I wanted to see what was going on."

**END TESTIMONY**

"Wanted to see? Or wanted to kill?" I asked.

"WHA-WHAT!?"

"You heard me."

Just then, Koji said, "Hey, wait a minute!" Getting up out of his seat, he said, "Your Honor, if I may?"

The judge eyed him for a moment before hesitantly nodding. "Very well, Detective. What do you have to say?"

Koji handed me the case file and said, "According to the case files, Mr. Shady was seen EXITING the Golden Palms, but never ENTERING."

That got the crowd to murmur amongst one another. It didn't make sense to them at all. The Judge bang his gavel on the round stub. "Order! Order in the court!" He then looked to me and said, "Counselor, do you have any other questions for Mr. Shady? Or would you like to recall Mr. Long to the stand for cross-examination now?"

"I think there's no NEED to cross-examine the Defendant, Your Honor." I smirked.

Payne, sweating bullets, fearful he was about to lose to ANOTHER rookie Defense Attorney, shouted, "Ob-Objection, Your Honor! Th-This case is about the guilt of the Defendant, one Braden Long! I find it very inappropriate for a rookie lawyer to be accusing the witness. And as for Mr. Shinamori, he has been a detective for, what, two weeks!? Their forensic specialist!? She's a child! Are you going to take these... These BASELESS accusations from a legal team of inexperienced CHILDREN!?"

"Well, you DO have a point." The Judge said as he turned to us. "Do you have any decisive evidence for this?"

I nodded to my team. "Rika?"

She smiled at me as she got up, holding a photo from the case file. "Your Honor, in my professional opinion, after examining this wound, I do not think the candelabra caused it. The wound fits more with some kind of slash. It was done in the method of blunt force trauma, slammed down, but it was more of a bladed object. It would seem the killer used the candelabra to make it look like the murder weapon, putting some of the blood on it."

That got the crowd to murmur even more. The judge's eyes narrowed as he stroked his beard thoughtfully. "While I admit this is an interesting turn of events, but I do not see how this particular piece of evidence relates to the innocence of your client, Counselor. Can you elaborate?"

"As she had said, the wound fits some kind of slash." I said as I took the picture of the victim from the Autopsy Report and gave it to the Judge. "Do you notice the kind of slash it is?"

The judge examined the picture, still stroking his beard in thought. "Hhhmmm... It appears almost to be from some kind of animal or creature... It's far too large to be some kind of bladed weapon like a sword or knife."

Meanwhile, Shady by now was sweating and pulling on his collar, something Koji caught as I was conversing with the judge. "Hey, Mr. Shady, you seem awfully nervous at the mention of an animal or creature." Smirking, he crossed his arms as he said, "Why would that get you nervous?" However, his eyes then got wide when he noticed something as Shady was pulling at his collar. A tattoo... "No way... Kurogasa... On his collar bone... Is that-?"

"What is it?" I asked, turning to Koji.

"I think he's got a Living Connector!"

"W-What?" I got out surprised.

"Living Connector?" The Judge asked confused.

I looked to the judge and said, "Your Honor... A Living Connector is a living USB port that can be placed onto a person and when combined with a Gaia Memory turns them into a mutant called a Dopant!"

Koji growled as his fists clenched, "Like the one that killed our fathers seven years ago."

"Now it all makes the sense." I growled. "Mr. Shady here used a Gaia Memory to kill the victim and frame Braden Long!"

Payne looked incredulous. "That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard! I find it hard to believe!"

"Ridiculous?! This is the very same thing that killed our fathers, seven years ago!" I shouted.

As Shady looked like he was on the verge of a panic attack, the judge said, "Counselor Payne, I have to disagree... I was there. I almost forgot... Or perhaps wanted to forget... But what Counselor Kururugi and Detective Shinamori say is true about these Dopants."

"W-What?!" Payne shouted.

He then slammed the gavel down on his desk. "The Court finds the defendant Mr. Braden Long..."

**NOT GUILTY**

"WHAT?!" Payne cried out, ghostly white.

I did it! I won my first case!

"YEAH!" Rika cheered.

"Alright! Groovy job, aibou!" Koji shouted.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Shane shouted, catching our attention.

Looking to the man, the judge said, "As for you, Mr. Shady, I get the feeling you very soon will be back in here, looking for a Defense Attorney. Detective Shinamori?"

Koji nodded as he took his badge off his belt, holding it up. "You got it, Your Honor. Shane Shady, you're under arrest for the murder of Samantha Wills. Anything to say for yourself?"

"Yeah, I got something to say!" Shady snarled, pulling out... the Gaia Memory! "You're dead!"

**SHADOW!**

He then inserted the Gaia Memory into the spot on his collar bone, growling angrily as he was engulfed in a swirling mass of shadows.

"Oh great..." I muttered as the Judge and audience all looked in horror of what was about to happen.

When the shadows faded, Shane Shady had transformed into the Shadow Dopant. He looked like a Ringwraith from Lord of the Rings dressed in the clothing of a member of Organization XIII in Kingdom Hearts. But most noticeable were the rather large and sharp claws he had on the ends of his hands. They fit the kind of wound that killed Samantha. That settled it.

The crowd was in a panic and everyone ran outside the courtroom. All but me, Koji, and Rika were left. "Aibou, looks like we need to bring 'it' out."

Koji gave me a look as the Shadow Dopant stared us down. "It's been a long time... You sure you feel up to it?"

"After 7 years, I'm more ready than ever," I said, as I pulled out, what we used seven years ago: the Double Driver.

I placed it in front of my waist. The black belt then shot out extending before it wrapped around my waist. With that, the Double Driver suddenly automatically appeared around HIS waist, too.

Rika then reached into her bag and pulled out two USB devices, one green, one black. Two more Gaia Memories. "Here, guys... I had a feeling these would be needed again one day." She tossed my the black one and Koji the green one.

"Thanks, Sis," he said as he caught the Cyclone Gaia Memory with his left hand as he tossed off his leisure suit jacket. "Ready, aibou?" He said, as he walked up to my right, standing next to me.

"Ready." I said, and both of us held up the Gaia Memories.

**CYCLONE!**

**JOKER!**

Positioning our arms in the shape of a W, we cried out together, "HENSHIN!" Koji then slid his Gaia Memory into the right slot of his Double Driver as it immediately turned into data before reappearing in mine as I slid my Gaia Memory into the left slot of my Double Driver. I then pressed down on the Driver, pushing the slots apart to form a W-shape.

**CYCLONE-JOKER!**

The tune played and we were surrounded by a sphere of wind. Bits and pieces of the armor, stuck onto us from foot to head, before I was completely encased in the armor. Koji then fell to the ground, Rika catching him and setting him down gently. Man, it feels kinda weird to be back in this armor after seven years. I forgot what it felt like to be back in it.

The Dopant froze mid-step as he caught sight of what Koji and I had become appear before him. **"Wha-what is this!? Where are those two idiots I wanted to kill!?"**

"You're looking at them!" Koji and I both shouted, my right lens flashing occasionally. I flicked my wrist before pointing at the Shadow Dopant, both Koji and I saying, "Saa... Omae no tsumi o kazoero!"

Shadow Dopant took a step back in slightly afraid confusion. **"Wha-what!? Who-who are you!?"**

_"We are the upholders of justice!"_ Koji's voice shouted.

"We defeat those who make this city shed its tears!" I added.

"We are the 2-in-1 detective/attorney, Kamen Rider Double!" We shouted in unison.

The Dopant flinched at our announcement as he stuttered, **"K-Kamen Rider!? There's no way!"**

"Oh yes way!" We shouted before I charged at the Shadow Dopant. Leaping into the air, I came flying at him with a flying sidekick, knocking him back. I then moved in to press the attack, though he knocked me back with his large claws.

**"GAH!" **The Dopant roared. **"This wasn't supposed to happen! It was supposed to be a simple burglary! Get in, get out, end of story! She wasn't supposed to come back!"**

_"Heh. So THAT'S what it was huh_?" Koji scoffed. _"Sorry, jive-turkey, but your thieving days are over."_

**"That's what you think! I'll just have to kill you both!"** Shadow Dopant shouted as he dodged out of the way of our punches before rolling over to the wall. Seeing the shadow created by the prosecutor's table, he then leapt INTO the shadow, disappearing.

"N-NANI!?" Koji and I both said.

**"Hahahahaha! What's the matter?! Can't see me?!"** The Shadow Dopant laughed.

I looked around as I heard the voice of the Dopant, trying to figure out where it was coming from, but unfortunately, it sounded like it was echoing from everywhere. "Koji, you spot him?"

My right lens flashed as he said, _"No, I don't... This is great, our first Dopant in seven years, and the guy can freaking hide in shadows! But this would explain how he could sneak into the apartment unseen."_

"Not playing fair, huh?" I asked.

**"That's right! I ain't playing fair!"** The Shadow Dopant's voice echoed. **"Besides, that's basically the whole point! Hahahahahaha!"** Just then, the Dopant leapt out of the shadows and slashed me across the chest, causing sparks to explode from my armor as he swan dived into the shadow behind me.

"GAH!" Koji and I both shouted as I was knocked back, rolling on the floor until the judge's stand stopped me.

"Kurogasa! Koji!" Rika cried out.

"Ugh... We're... We're okay, Rika," we both said as I got back on my feet. "Now... Where is he?" I looked back and forth, trying to see where the Dopant would come from next. However, I failed to notice the clawed hands reaching up from the shadows beneath to grab my ankles. Before I knew it, I was dragged into my own shadow and then thrown out another on one of the walls, slamming into the audience seats. "Ow..." Koji and I both groaned.

"Oh man, what do I do? what I do?" Rika said panicking as she was trying to think of something. "Wait, that's it!" Rika said reaching it into her purse and brought out... a camera?

Koji then said as my right lens flashed, _"Uh, Rika, is now REALLY the best time to play crime scene photographer?"_

"I'm not doing that, baka!" Rika said as the camera... Transformed into a bat? Wait, what IS that? "Meet the Bat Shot!" She said as he pulled out a yellow Gaia Memory.

**LUNA!**

With that, she... inserted the Gaia Memory into the camera?

**LUNA! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

As the bat-winged camera flew about, it began taking pictures of all the shadowy areas of the courtroom. It didn't make much sense to me or Koji until all of a sudden-

**"RAGH!"**

When the flash hit the shadow near the defense table, the Shadow Dopant, who was hiding in that pool of darkness, was suddenly sent flying up out of it as the shadows were dissipated by the light. He hit the floor and rolled for a while, knocking over several audience chairs.

Winking at me, Rika flashed me the peace sign as she said, "Groovy invention, huh?"

"I'd say so." I said as I got back up. "Alright, aibou, let's finish this!"

_"You just read my mind."_ Koji said, as I took off the Joker Memory from my Double Driver and placed it in the Maximum Slot of my belt.

**JOKER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

After I hit the Gaia Memory in the slot, I put my hands out at my sides as a large gust of wind began to form around me, forming a tiny cyclone that carried me into the air.

**"What is this!?"** The Shadow Dopant shouted, pointing at me.

Finally, when I was high enough in the air, Koji and I both shouted, "Joker Extreme!" Going into a flying kick, I suddenly split in half, Koji controlling the Cyclone side and me controlling the Joker side while in the area where we were cut in half, it looked like molten lava was in there. Falling through the sky, we slammed into the Dopant, triggering a huge explosion.

**"GAAAAAAAAAH!"** The Shadow Dopant yelled as he reverted back to human and fell to the ground as the Shadow Memory he had shattered into pieces, the debris dropping to the ground.

When Koji and I landed on the ground, we immediately reconnected, becoming whole again. I walked towards Shane as he struggled to get up. Flicking my wrist out, I pointed to him as Koji and I both said, "Now... As we said before... Count up your sins!"

"Not... A... Chance..." Shane got out, before he fainted.

We just sighed as I shook my head. My right lens then flashed as Koji said, _"Not bad for our first fight in almost a decade, eh, buddy? We might have been rusty at first, but in the end, we really had some funkadelic dance moves."_

"Yeah..." I said, as I took out the Cyclone Memory and I de-henshined back to civilian form and Koji was back in his body. I then tossed Koji the Cyclone Memory as he came to which he promptly caught, though he had his other hand on his head, giving a groan as he got up.

"You alright, Big Bro?" Rika asked as her brother got up.

Koji chuckled as he nodded, sliding the Memory into his pocket. "Yeah, I'm fine... Eh, just got a bit of a headache from my mind moving back and forth between me and Kurogasa." Throwing his jacket back on as he got up, he said, "It'll just take some getting used to is all."

"Yeah, seven years was way too long." I agreed. "Now let's arrest this guy."

* * *

**August 9, 2016, 2:28 P.M.**

**District Court**

**Defendant's Lobby # 1**

The LA police had finally come along and arrested Shady, cuffing him, reading his Miranda Rights, and throwing him in the paddywagon to take him off to jail. Koji, Rika, and I sat in the Defendant's Lobby, relaxing and drinking sodas in celebration of our first victory both in the courtroom and as Double.

"I have to say, we did pretty dang good today, if I do say so myself," Koji said with a smile. "I'm just hoping in any future cases, I'll have more of a chance to do some real detective work like Dad did."

I smiled at him as I replied, "I'm sure you'll get your chance, aibou. Still... I'm just glad to get out of that Courtroom." I sighed heavily in relief.

Rika then shot me a smile and wink as she said, "Hey, you did pretty good in there, Kurogasa. You managed to beat Winston Payne. You beat the Rookie Killer. The only other rookie lawyer I know of to beat him was Phoenix Wright."

"And I'm glad that a classmate of mine was able to beat him." A voice said.

"Who is that?" Koji asked.

We all turned to see a 24 year old man in black hair in an odd style that made it seem the guy stood in front of a large fan for hours and the hair got stuck like that. A blue suit, pants and black boots accompanied the red tie worn around his neck. He smiled rather friendly, though modesty was a large part of the character.

"Phoenix!" I recognized.

He smiled at me as he came over and shook my hand. "Hey there, Kurogasa. Long time no see. Congratulations, by the way, on your big win."

"Thanks, Phoenix." I smiled.

"So... THIS is the Kurogasa I've heard about?" A female voice asked.

Walking towards them was a woman in a black skirt suit with long brown hair, brown eyes, white loafers, and a tannish scarf.

Phoenix smiled as he said, "Oh yes, this Mia Fey, the head of the defense firm I work for."

"Uh... Hi..." I said, blushing red. This woman was beautiful for crying out loud! Wait, what am I saying?

Mia smiled at me as she took my hand and shook it. "It's nice to meet you. Phoenix has told me all about you. From the way he talks about you, he makes it sound like you're gonna be the best Defense Attorney Los Angeles has seen since your father."

"Well, when you put it THAT way..." I laughed bashfully.

"Well, well... Kurogasa, it looks like getting to see you again just got even better, old buddy. Because now it allows me to meet this lovely woman," Koji grinned. Walking over to Mia with a cool grin, he took Mia's hand and, after kissing it said, "Hi there, I'm Koji Shinamori, a detective with the LAPD and Kurogasa's investigative partner. And may I say that you are absolutely gorgeous. The fact that you're a successful lawyer also shows how intelligent you are, which I think is extremely attractive in a woman: beauty AND brains."

"Oh, why thank you." Mia smiled.

"O-Oi! W-What are you doing?!" I stammered.

Koji didn't pay attention to me as he said, "Listen, I don't know if you're interested, but I'm something of a dancer. Maybe I could get your number and I could take you out dancing with me one time?"

Rika just facepalmed as she said, "And he's off again... Seriously, he's like this with every girl or woman he thinks is attractive."

That's when I got him in a full nelson around Koji's neck. "Koji, what did Rika and I tell ya about flirting with girls or women?!"

Koji just laughed as he fought against my grip. "That you're jealous that I can and you can't?"

"That's it! I'm strangling you!" I said, as I did just did that.

There was some laughing as Phoenix finally pulled the two of us apart. "Alright, alright... No need to kill each other."

Once we were separated, Rika finally came forward introducing herself to Phoenix and Mia. "My name's Rika Shinamori, Koji's sister and his and Kurogasa's forensic specialist."

"It's nice to meet you, Rika." Mia greeted.

"Nice meeting you too." Phoenix added. Suddenly, Phoenix snapped his fingers. "Of course! That's where I know that name. I knew your last name sounded familiar when your brother said it, but now I know why! Your father was the great detective Koichiro Shinamori, yes?"

"Yep... we're his kids." Rika smiled sadly.

Mia looked at the three of us sadly as she said, "I was sorry to hear about their deaths. The two of them together were arguably the greatest crimefighters this city ever had. They were a credit to entire Justice Department."

"Thanks Mia." I smiled sadly too. After a few moments of silence, I looked to Phoenix and said, "So, Phoenix, what brings you here? Got a case?"

"Nah, just thought of seeing your first case."

I chuckled sheepishly as I said, "Well, I appreciate it, but I finished it a little while ago."

Koji gave a small laugh as he said, "Oh, we finished it, alright."

"Yep. With a little touch from our dads." I smiled gently.

Mia looked puzzled for a moment before saying, "Oh! Do you mean that thing Koji and Rika's father could become? Uh... I think it was a Masked Rider, he called himself... Masked Rider Skeleton?"

"Close. Kamen Rider Skull." Koji chuckled. He then winked at her again as he said, "But I forgive you, Sweet Thang."

Oh, brother... Well, then again, Koji always was the more confident one when it came to girls.

"Hey, I got an idea! How about we all eat out?" Rika suggested. "Celebrating Kurogasa's first win!"

I smiled at that. "That sounds great!"

Koji nodded, tipping his fedora slightly as he said, "Groovy idea, Sis!"

"You two are more than welcome to join us," I said to Phoenix and Mia.

"Of course." Phoenix said.

"We'd love to join you." Mia smiled.

"Alright, then let's boogie on out of here! I know an awesome Italian place nearby!" Koji said.

"I'd like that." I agreed. And so, the five of us walked out of the courthouse, smiling and laughing, though I had to go after Koji at least once more when he started flirting again with Mia. Nonetheless, we all left feeling extremely happy with the way things went. My client was found innocent, and Koji and I managed to defeat the Dopant without anyone getting too badly hurt. All in all, it seemed to be a good day.

If only we knew how crazy things were going to become as we continued on our path as Kamen Rider Double...

* * *

**SD:** Well, guys, as Koji and Rika might say, how groovy a trip was that!? Looks like Kurogasa managed to win his first case with Koji and Rika and our Double Riders managed to defeat the Shadow Dopant. Not bad for their first fight in seven years. Now, I know a bunch of you are probably wondering: how did the fight end seven years ago with the Explosion Dopant? Don't worry, we might not have given you the answer right now, but you'll find out eventually.

**Fenikkusumaru:** So how'd you like that huh? Not bad for a first case and a first Dopant fight in seven years. And as SD said, you'll find out the answer to the fight from seven years ago. Until then, I hope you enjoyed this first case! And as always, review! Now... count up the chapters!

**Audience:** Two!

**SD:** Also guys, to give you a chance to be a part of the story, you can submit Dopants to me and Fen to potentially be used in cases for the story! Below is the skeleton:

Character Name:

Age:

Human Appearance:

Gaia Memory:

Dopant Appearance:

Dopant Abilities:

Personality:

Just submit that to me and then Fen and I will review them and if we can make a case for them, get ready to see Double do battle with YOUR Dopant! So until next time, as Fen said, enjoy and review!


	3. Case 2: Ice Cream Un-Social

**Serpentdragon:** HEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLOOOO, READERS! xD What's up, everybody!? Serpentdragon and Fennikusumaru here with more adventures of Kurogasa and Koji as Kamen Rider Double. You guys are in for a treat today, emphasis on "treat" as you'll soon see. In this chapter, our heroes will start to discover more of Double's powers and arsenal as well as see some new developments that will definitely affect their journey. Fen?

**Fenikkusumaru: **Yep, that's right SD! Hey there people! Fenikkusumaru here! We're both glad that we got some followers and reviewers for this story! To those following and those that reviewed, I thank you. And now as a special reward, here's the next chapter of Kamen Rider W: Ace Attorney/Detective!

**SD/Fen:** HENSHIN!

* * *

**August 16th, 2016, 10:23 AM**

**Secret Hangar under Shinamori Home**

_Koji_

It had been a week since Kurogasa and I defeated the Shadow Dopant and Kurogasa maanged to win his case in court. There hadn't been any sign of any other Dopants since then, but we were still concerned, hence why we were where we were.

Kurogasa and I sat up in the lounge/loft area of my dad's old hideout, the Skull Hangar, from his days as Kamen Rider Skull. It was where he kept his Rider Machine, the SkullBoilder, and his assault vehicle, the SkullGarry. Rika was down on the main level, the workshop, building... Something... Or rather somethings from the sounds of the power tools revving in there. I didn't know what it was, but knowing my sister, it was probably big.

Anyhow, Kurogasa and I in the meantime were discussing some things, like namely why the Dopants were showing up again after seven years and why we were able to fight as Double so easily. "...I mean, it doesn't make sense. Ever since we fought the Explosion Dopant back in the old courthouse, there hasn't been a hint of Dopant activity until that Shady guy? And, speaking of, both times we fought, how could we do it so instinctively? We suddenly became one and, with no prior training, we were fighting on the level of my dad, Kurogasa. It doesn't make sense to me."

"I don't get it all either..." Kurogasa shaking his head. "Still... I can't believe we'd have to become Double after seven years..."

I nodded back as I replied, "I know... I honestly thought it was gonna be a one time thing." I then pointed to the Double Driver sitting next to him and said, "And to add to the list of mysteries, while we know what the Double Driver does and how it works, combining the two of us into Double, we still have no idea why it does that."

"And I got a pretty good idea!" Rika called out as she came up to the lounge area, making us turn to her.

The two of us looked to Rika, dressed in a pair of blue jean bellbottoms, a black t-shirt, work boots, work gloves, and a welding helmet on her head flipped up, and still carrying her blowtorch. "You got something for us, Sis?"

"I sure did!" Rika chirped. "Come on down!" She said motioning us over before running back downstairs.

We nodded, following her down the stairs to the workshop. "Wow, Rika, you sure have been busy," Kurogasa commented, looking at all the scrap metal and what not on the ground. He then caught sight of a few things covered by tarps. "What are those?"

Rika giggled as she said, "Surprises for after this. But first, I managed to figure out why the Double Driver needs the two of you!"

"Well, tell us already!" Kurogasa urged.

Rika held up her hands defensively as she said, "Alright, alright! Don't get your undies in a knot." Putting down the blowtorch, she then took the Double Driver from Kurogasa and held it up for reference as she spoke. "Well, the Double Driver is an advanced Memory Driver, able to channel not one, but TWO Gaia Memories. While naturally it would allow the user strength beyond a normal Dopant, it puts tremendous strain on the user, both body and mind. So, this Driver was designed to combine two people into one, making it easier to channel the energy of both Memories." Pointing to the right slot, she said, "This one, the one for Koji's Cyclone Memory, is the Soul Slot. He handles the mental stress of Double, hence why his consciousness becomes absorbed into your body, Kurogasa. With him being, it also creates a sort of sixth sense as you also have his situational awareness, not just your own, hence Double's incredible agility. The left slot, the one for Kurogasa's Joker Memory, is the Body Slot. You handle the physical stress of Double, hence why your body gets the armor."

"Interesting," I said as I sat on a crate. "Can you tell us why we can fight so well, though? Why we work so perfectly in synch on pure instinct."

Rika nodded back with a smile. "Sure can. You see, for the Double Driver to work, the people need to need to be synched to one another. As they form one person, they have to be able to support one another. If one lacks the capacity to match the other, meaning they aren't as strong as the other and they cannot work together, the transformation falls apart and they split. You and Kurogasa work so well because of how well you know one another. You know how each other think. In fact, from what I extrapolated, you guys are a 97.8% match!"

"Okay, what about the other 2.2%?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

She just gave a dismissive wave of her hand and said, "Just really minor things. Like slight differences in the personality, like your love of disco or Kurogasa's shyness with girls."

I couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"Hey~!" Kurogasa whined.

"Oh, we still love you!" Rika cooed, giving him a hug before kissing his cheek.

Kurogasa blushed slightly at that, causing me to chuckle again. "Point proven," I said with a smirk. Looking to Rika, I then said, "So, what else you got for us?"

"Well, there's the Gaia Memories themselves." Rika said, pointing at the six colored USB flash drives.

Kurogasa examined the other four along with the ones we had on us. "What do you mean? What's so different about these six compared to any other Gaia Memories?"

"These Gaia Memories are more refined than the rib caged ones." Rika explained.

"Why's that?" I questioned.

She grabbed the blue Gaia Memory out of the case and held it up as she said, "You notice how these Memories lack the rib cage design of the others? That's because these six weren't meant to create Dopants. They were designed specifically for Double."

"Really?" Kurogasa asked.

Rika nodded as she put the Memory back into the case. "Yeah. Why, I have no idea, but I figure there must be a reason."

"But anyways, let's talk about what each of these Gaia Memories do." She said as she put down the blue memory and picked up the green one showing the letter 'C' and it had a wind style to it.

"Well, we know that one," I said pointing to it."That's my Cyclone Memory. It gives us access to wind power."

"Aw mou~!" Rika pouted, stomping her foot puffing one cheek. "Can you let me explain it properly?"

I gave a chuckle and smiled at Rika as I then said, "Alright... Go ahead. Explain."

"Thank you." Rika said. "Now first up," She said.

**CYCLONE!**

"The Cyclone Memory, also known as the Wind Memory. It allows the user to move at fast speeds, controlling the very power of wind, becoming the Wind Warrior. When used, half of Kamen Rider Double becomes the green Cyclonic Right Half. Forms using the Cyclone Memory possess a Windy Stabilizer, a silver scarf that comes out of the shoulder blade area."

Kurogasa went a little wide-eyed as he said, "Wow... You certainly weren't kidding about explaining it properly, Rika."

"I know." Rika smiled. "Next is," she prompted as she placed down the Cyclone Memory and picked up a red one with the letter 'H' on it and had a fiery style to it.

**HEAT!**

"The Heat Memory, also known as the Hot Memory. It empowers the user with the powers of the element of fire, becoming the Blazing Warrior. When used, half of Kamen Rider Double becomes the red Heated Right Half."

I smiled as I saw the Gaia Memory and gave a slight nod, resting my chin on my fist. "Fire power, huh? That sounds like it could come in handy."

Kurogasa then asked, "So this Memory and the Cyclone one, since they're for the right side, are both Soul Memories?"

"Yep, and so is this one," Rika said putting down the Heat Memory and picked up the yellow one, which had the letter 'L' and it's shaped like a moon.

**LUNA!**

"The Luna Memory, also known as the Illusion Memory. It allows the user to cast illusions, stretching limbs and bending gunshots, becoming the Mysterious Warrior. When used, half of Kamen Rider Double becomes the yellow Fantastical Right Half!"

"Fantastical?" Kurogasa asked, raising an eyebrow. "Is that even a word?"

Rika shot Kurogasa a look as she reached over to her tools and grabbed a hammer. "And if it isn't?"

"Never mind..." Kurogasa mumbled, shrinking back to his seat.

"Haha! You still find Rika that intimidating, man?" I laughed.

"Oh c'mon! You know your sister better than I do!" Kurogasa complained.

"Yeah, which is why I don't find it so bad, now. I've gotten used to it." Looking back to Rika, I said, "Please continue, Rika."

"Sure thing big bro." Rika smiled as she put down the Luna Memory and picked up the black one with the letter 'J' that is really stylish. "Now for Kurogasa's half."

**JOKER!**

"The Joker Memory, also known as the Trump Card Memory, which allows the user to increase fighting potential, becoming the Skill Warrior. When used, half of Kamen Rider Double becomes the black Trumping Left Half."

"So, that basically gives us incredible skills with unarmed combat?" Kurogasa asked, examining his Gaia Memory.

"Something like that. Next up," Rika continued, putting down the Joker Memory and picking up the silver one with the letter 'M' on it. The letter was pointy and had nails on it.

**METAL!**

"The Metal Memory, also known as the Steel Memory or the Fighter Memory, which empowers the user with great strength, becoming the Superpowered Warrior. When used, half of Kamen Rider Double becomes the silver Fighting Left Half."

Kurogasa and I examined the Memory as he said, "So, this gives Double his greatest physical strength?"

"Uh-huh." Rika nodded. "And finally, there this is one." She said putting down the Metal Memory and picking up the blue memory which had the letter 'T' that's shaped like a gun.

**TRIGGER!**

"The Trigger Memory, also known as the Sniper Memory, It turns the user into an expert marksman, becoming the Gun Warrior. When used, half of Kamen Rider Double becomes the blue Sniping Left Half."

"So we've got a shooter mode, too. That's good," I said. "I was one of the best shots in the police academy."

"Yeah, but I'm the one controlling the Left Half." Kurogasa reminded.

I shrugged as I said, "True, but since you're a righty like me, I'm sure I can help to an extent." I then shot him a wink as I said, "After all, Double is a team venture, eh, aibou?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Kurogasa shrugged.

"Anyhow," I said, turning back to Rika, "So, what else you got to tell us? Anything else you know about the Driver and Memories, or can we finally see the surprise under the tarps?"

"Hold on, hold on, I'm getting to surprises. Hold your horses." Rika giggled.

Now it was Kurogasa's turn to laugh at ME. "Man, you never could be patient when it came to surprises."

I tried to give him a glare, but in the end, I wound up laughing myself. "I know, I know... I'm just excited because one of the things under those tarps looks huge. I guess it's just in my nature as a detective to want to learn things that are a mystery to me."

"Yeah, yeah..." Kurogasa waved off. "So Rika, what's under the tarps?"

Rika quickly trotted over to the tarps and said, "Alright, these are the surprises I have been working on for you guys. I hope you like them." Then, she quickly them off with a flourish as she said, "TADA! Pretty cool, right!?" Underneath one of the tarps was a half black and half green motorcycle like my dad's SkullBoilder and a heavy vehicle like his SkullGarry except lacking the skull motif and having a large rotating container on the back.

"Whoa!" Kurogasa and I gawked in amazement.

"Gentlemen," Rika said with a proud grin, "May I present your Rider Machine, the HardBoilder." She pointed to the motorcycle and as soon as she said the name, I knew where she got it.

"Dad always liked to think of himself as a hardboiled detective," I said with a nostalgic smile.

"Yeah, no kidding." Kurogasa chuckled.

We then watched as Rika walked over to the bigger assault vehicle. "So, Sis, what's this bad boy?" I asked.

"Ah yes." Hopping onto it, she walked over the top to the back area where the container was. "This is the RevolGarry. I based it on Dad's SkullGarry, but with a few refinements, particularly its namesake revolving container here which is the one thing keeping it from being combat ready yet." Pointing to the HardBoilder, she said, "The HardBoilder's back section can switch out with one of the two modules contained in here to allow it to adapt. One is a hovercraft module and the other is a jetski module."

"Nice!" Kurogasa praised.

She bowed as she said, "Thank you, thank you." As she got down, however, the phone began to ring.

"Finally, a case." I sighed in relief. I went over to the phone and answered with, "Detective Shinamori? ...Uh-huh? ...Yes, Counselor Kururugi is here, too. ...Okay, we'll be right there."

Kurogasa looked at me confused. "What's up, aibou?"

"That was the District Attorney. There is a case, most likely a Dopant one, but he wants to see the three of us before we head to the crime scene."

"Uh, ok..." Kurogasa said a bit confused.

Rika looked to us and said, "Well, then we should probably get changed and head over to find what he wants." Right on cue, we got up and went to get changed before meeting with the DA...

* * *

**(Escape by Moon Child)**

**(Instrumental) **We see a quick shot of Kurogasa testifying in court, then freezes with the picture going black and white. Another quick shot is seen with Koji out on the field in a crime scene, examining before it freezes going black and white. The scene then changes to the two of them seen together standing side by side before shouting "HENSHIN!" and a flash of light engulfs the screen before it faded to see Kamen Rider Double. The title "Kamen Rider Double: Ace Attorney/Detective" is shown.

**(Tsunawatari no every day)** Somewhere, inside the courtroom, Kurogasa was sitting quietly, looking at the courtroom before closing his eyes and lowering his head down.

**(Sugiyuku hibi no se ni)** In the background, a faint image of his father showed as Kurogasa closed his eyes.

**(Tsuba haki surinukete runaway~)** He clenched his fist tightly, remembering the past, the explosion occurring in the courtroom before moving to the next scene.

**(Kizu tsuki tsukare hateta) **Koji and Rika were working on site on a crime scene.

**(Kokoro no kurayami wo) **However, they weren't finding any clues, both knowing that it was going to be a long day.

**(Nugisute ima kimi dakishime ni yuku no sa~) **They look up at the sky to see a fainted image of their father smiling, and they clench their fists, too.

**(Mou daremo~ iyasenai~) **The camera starts to pan from left to right, introducing the characters such as Phoenix Wright, Maya Fey, Dick Gumshoe, Miles Edgeworth and Franziska von Karma with her signature whip in her hands.

**(Kizuato ni~ furisosogu a~me) **After that, it shifts to Kurogasa at the court, doing the signature point to the prosecutor before the judge pummels down his hammer of justice.

**(Sou kimi to~ himitsu wo~ wake au you ni) **The scene shifts to the Sonozaki mansion, where most of them were enjoying their free time. Wakana is reading her script for her radio program, Saeko is scanning through her work papers, Kirihiko is putting a few more pieces of Gaia Memories into his briefcase and Ryubee is petting his cat with a smirk on his face as he looks forward.

**(Zutto~ kodoku wo daite kure~~~) **The whole background turns black in an instant. As the camera zooms out from the screen, various images of Dopants can be seen on the screen until, eventually, it all comes down to Kurogasa and Koji, standing side by side as they held their Gaia Memories with their DoubleDriver on them. A quick montage of the two slots in their Gaia Memories and eventually, W was seen on the battlefield.

**(Hadaka no taiyou~ kono mune ni~ Atsuku kagayakinagara~) **After Double appears, a montage begins of him fighting different Dopants, each fight showing a different one of his Half Changes.

**(Ima mezamehajimeru~ kono omoi~ Kimi~ ni todoku made) **Rika now stands in front of a black screen, the different Gaia Memories floating past and around her as her eyes glow green as she begins to access the Gaia Library.

**(I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you) **A quick montage then shows Phoenix's office with Maya and Pearl assisting him with the paperwork, the prosecutor's office as Miles is on his seat while Franziska glares at the viewers, whip at the ready, then at the police station, Gumshoe looks upon the screen while eating ramen inside his office, and lastly, a silhouette that stands back-to-back with Kamen Rider Accel as both of them look at the screen.

**(Hashiru dake~) **The scene finally shifts to the two Riders, Kurogasa and Koji, with Rika riding behind her brother, riding on their bikes across the city. The camera then zooms up as the song ends with a view of blue sky as a flock of white pigeons soars by happily.

* * *

**August 16th, 2016, 11:16AM**

**District Courthouse, District Attorney's Office**

_Kurogasa_

We arrived at the District Attorney's office not too long after getting ready. I was in my usual silverish-white suit and gold tie. Koji was in a blue three piece leisure suit, white shirt and platforms, blue fedora with white band, and his medallion. And Rika was dressed in a reddish-brown leisure suit of her own, except with a skirt instead of bellbottom pants, a red beret, a frilly white blouse, and red platform pumps. I then knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Came the voice from the other side.

With that, I opened the door and inside was the office and the DA himself. He was a dark-brown skinned man with cut short black hair, dressed in a black suit and tie. He had toned build, stood about 6'3", making him Koji's height even in his platforms. And despite being age 35, he had a bit of a boyish face to him, making him look only about 28-29. "Ah, yes. Counselor Kururugi, Detective Shinamori, Ms. Shinamori. Thank you for coming. I promise I won't keep you too long. This will only take a few minutes and then you can head to the crime scene."

"Of course, Sir." I nodded. "So what's the case?"

He took his seat as the three of us did. "Well, I don't have the full details on the crime the detective and Ms. Shinamori will be investigating, but I do know it has something to do with these Dopant creatures. What I wanted to talk about is your role with them, Mr. Kururugi."

"What do you mean?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"I understand that aside from Detective Shinamori being your investigative partner from the LAPD, the two of you both are that green and black Kamen Rider that fought the Dopant a week ago, yes?"

"Eh?!" Koji and I asked shocked.

The DA put up his hand as he said, "Relax, gentlemen, your secret is safe with me. Someone happened to catch sight of it, but I've asked it be kept under wraps." He then leaned forward, holding his hands together. "But that's part of why I called you make it easier for you to work on these Dopant cases, I've talked with the LAPD commissioner and, given your study of it prior to law school, he has agreed to allow you to work with the Shinamori's and the rest of the LAPD as a criminology consultant when you aren't working cases. Plus, they'll have a public attorney on hand to sign search warrants and arrest warrants, etc."

"Really?" I blinked.

The DA just nodded. Koji turned to me then and said, "Well, that actually makes our lives a lot easier. We don't have to worry about getting you the evidence and leads after the fact. You can be there right with us."

"Wow..." I said.

"That's great Kurogasa! I'm happy for you!" Rika said happily, glomping me with a hug.

"Ahem," the DA coughed intentionally at Rika's antics.

"Oh, right." Rika laughed sheepishly, letting go of me. "Hee, hee... sorry."

As I blushed once Rika was off of me, the DA then looked to Koji and said, "Now then, Detective, I believe you and your friends have a crime scene to investigate. I won't hold you up any longer."

"Right, Sir," Koji replied as we got up. "And thank you... For keeping our secret."

"Yeah, thanks." I mumbled, still blushing. We then left the office and headed for the car so we could head over to the crime scene.

* * *

**August 16, 2016, 12:49 PM**

**Sweet Dreams Ice Cream Shop # 126**

**Main Entrance**

Police were all surrounding the destroyed ice cream shop, caution tape surrounding the crime scene as the press tried to get a glimpse of what was going on. Sweet Dreams was one of the most successful ice cream companies in Los Angeles. Apparently, one of them had now been attacked by a Dopant. The three of us got through the crowd and onto the crime scene. Immediately, after showing Koji's police badge and me and Rika's ID tags, we were brought to the uniform cop in charge of the area. And it was... A... Woah... An absolutely beautiful blonde sergeant in her early 20s.

"Well there's something..." I muttered wide eyed.

Rika seemed to recognize her. "Oh boy... This'll be good."

"What?" I asked.

Sighing, Rika watched as Koji, grinning, adjusted the lapels of his leisure suit before strutting over to the sergeant. "That is Sergeant Marin Hansen, LAPD. She was one of Koji's instructors at the police academy and he has had a desire to get with her ever since."

"Oh Koji..." I groaned.

"To add to it," Rika continued, "From what I've seen and heard, she apparently wants him just as much. She couldn't do anything when he was a student or they'd get in trouble, but since he's no longer her subordinate, they can. They just haven't been able to."

"Say what?" I asked incredulously.

Rika nodded. "Yeah... They've tried a few times to go out on dates and stuff, but somehow or another, something gets in the way of it."

"Oh man... That sucks..." I cringed.

Rika shrugged. "I guess. But they haven't seemed to lost faith. They keep trying so if nothing else, they're persistent."

"Hmm..."

"Hey there, Sweet Thang!" Koji greeted.

Oh great, and now the flirting starts.

Marin was busy giving orders to some of the other uniform cops, seeming like a rather strong, typical police sergeant. However, as soon as she heard the voice of Koji, her hard expression turned into a flirty grin. "Detective Shinamori... I should have known you'd come disco dancing into my crime scene." Turning to him, she then fake pouted as she said, "But I'm sad. I was hoping you'd be coming with flowers."

"As much as I'd want to, this is a crime scene we're in," Koji said. He then winked and said, "Maybe next time, though."

Marin giggled at that as she said, "I'm holding you to that." As Koji waved over to us, signaling us to follow, Marin, switching into her serious cop mode, said, "The attack happened about a few hours ago. The reports were that some strange looking ice cream monster attacked it."

"Ice cream monster?" Koji asked.

"Uh-huh. It's been attacking the Sweet Dream Ice Cream store chain for the past couple weeks, destroying everything in its path." Marin added.

We all eyed the store and examined the damage for a bit, Koji crouching down and examining one of the bodies. "What's the casualty count?"

"Not a lot actually." Marin shrugged. "The victims were mostly ice cream men selling the stuff and that's it."

As Koji continued to examine the body, I asked, "Were we able to get reports on how the Dopant did this? What it used to attack this place?"

"Believe it or not... it uses ice cream for its attacks." Marin deadpanned with a sweat drop.

All three of us gave her a wide-eyed look of disbelief. "ICE CREAM!?" We shouted in unison.

Marin just sighed, facepalming herself slightly as she replied, "Believe it or not, yes. According to eyewitnesses, it was shooting off ice cream."

"You're kidding me..." I said in disbelief.

"Oh, it gets better. Next thing you know, it shoots out a vanilla freeze ray, strawberry bullets, and my personal favorite, the chocolate bombs."

Rika quickly went into her bag and pulled out some rubber gloves. Sliding them on, she began to bag some samples of the debris from the scene. "I'll see if I can get anything from these."

Meanwhile, Koji got up and began walking closer to the remains of the store. "Mar-Um, Sergeant Hansen... Did the witnesses happen to say anything about something the Dopant might have been saying? Anything that could lead to a possible motive?"

"No, he was too scared of his wits to say anything."

I sighed as Koji nodded. "Well, if this Dopant has been targeting just Sweet Dreams Ice Cream, if we can figure out why, that should help us narrow our search for suspects," I replied.

"You might as well head over to their HQ. Maybe you can learn something there." Marin suggested.

Rika then replied, "I'll head back to the Crime Lab, see if I can figure out anything with these samples of the ice cream."

"You go ahead and do that. You go and do your thing here, Koji." I said.

"What are YOU gonna do?" Koji asked.

"Talking to the boss."

* * *

**August 16, 2016, 1:46 PM**

**Sweet Dreams Ice Cream HQ**

**CEO Office**

After a bit of talking with the secretary, I managed to get a meeting with the CEO of Sweet Dreams Ice Cream, Amanda Roberts. The company had been in her family for four generations. "Ah, welcome, Mr. Kururugi. I'm told you're looking into the case of the attacks on my company's properties."

"Yes I am." I answered.

"Please have a seat." Amanda said as she sat at her desk and I sat on the opposite side. "Would you like some ice cream while we talk?"

"Uh..." I blinked. Well, they DO run an ice cream company. "...Sure. Cookies 'n Cream will do."

Amanda nodded to one of the aides who quickly went to get their ice cream. "I have to tell you, Mr. Kururugi, I fear for the future of my company. Not only are we talking immense property damage and money being lost in heavily fought battles, but also for the overall strength of the company, fearing the value of our stocks may go down as these attacks continue."

"I understand, Mrs. Roberts. Can you tell me how this all began?" I asked.

She nodded as the aide returned with ice cream, cookies'n cream for me and mint chocolate chip for her. "The Dopant first attacked several weeks ago, right as it was announced we'll be hosting a few days our new flavor naming contests. As soon as that was leaked, the monster began attacking."

"A new flavor, huh?" I said as I scopped up a spoonful of my ice cream and ate it. Mmmm... Cookies 'n Cream... wait, getting off track here. "What was the winning flavor?"

Amanda finished a scoop of hers as she said, "We're revealing it in two days at a big PR event at our main factory. Until then, we've been keeping it a big secret, not wanting any other ice cream companies to get the recipe."

"I see. Has any of the competition been harassing you as of late?"

She shook her head. "Not anymore than usual. You know, just the typical butting of heads. If it's someone from another company, they must be keeping it low key."

"Hmmmmm..." I pondered. "Is there anyone harassing you within the company?"

Amanda bit her lip for a moment as she thought about it. "Well... He's not in the company anymore, but he used to be..."

"Who was it?"

* * *

**August 16th, 2016, 1:46PM (Same Time)**

**Sweet Dreams Ice Cream Shop #126**

**Main Entrance**

_Koji_

While I was waiting for Kurogasa to come back from their HQ, Rika and I continued working on the crime scene here back at the shop. "Any luck sis?" I asked.

She shook her head as she got up. "Nothing yet. The damage he did here is pretty soild."

I removed my fedora to scratch my head for a moment, trying to think. Then something came to mind. "Marin said this isn't the first attack. If you were able to see the locations of the other ones and establish a pattern, do you think you could extrapolate where this guy will attack next?"

"I guess that's possible." Rika said. "Wait, are you saying-"

"I'm saying that based on that fact, it's obvious that this cat has a grudge against Sweet Dreams. If he's been constantly attacking them, it would seem clear that he would attack again," I replied. "This way, if we can figure out his next target, we could be there and set up a trap for him when he strikes."

"Oh, I get it now!" Rika realized. "Okay then!" She then opened up a laptop she brought and began typing. I went up to her and looked over her shoulder. "I can look up all the Sweet Dream Ice Cream shops here in Los Angeles." She said typing. "And then isolate the ones that were attacked during the past few weeks."

I smiled and nodded at her until I noticed something in the ground. "Eh?" They appeared to be footprints leading away from the crime scene. But they weren't the size of human footprints. A print that size could only be... From a Dopant. "Hhhmmm..." Looking to Rika, I patted her shoulder and said, "You keep on that, Rika. I think I may have found something."

After a quick scan around, I managed to find Marin with a few other officers. "Marin, do any of the surrounding buildings have security cameras that could have recordings of the crime scene and the area surrounding it?"

"Yeah, there're a couple on the streets and in the shop, but the video feeds are damaged. We can't get a visual."

I bit my lip as I tried to think... When I saw the bank. "What about there? The ATM has a camera. Maybe it got something."

"We can check there," she said, leading me there.

We went across the street and, after talking with the bank's security, we managed to get access to the footage from the ATM camera. "Alright, let's see if this caught sight of anything useful." I put the footage on fast-forward until we got to the attack. "Well... That certainly is an interesting image," I said when I first saw the Ice Cream Dopant.

The Dopant looked really... well, creamy. It had a brown bodysuit made out of hardened chocolate with its arms and legs covered by waffle cone pieces. It had spikes made of waffle cone coming out of its shoulders. On its wrists was ice cream cones with that had glowing orbs in place of the actual ice cream. As for its head, it was a giant scoop of Neapolitan ice cream with an enormous waffle cone sticking off to the side.

"That's one funky dessert." I said raising an eyebrow.

Unable to resist the urge to flirt, Marin said to me, "Maybe we could get some dessert after this case is over?"

Chuckling, I winked at her and replied, "Only if you're a bad girl," before returning to the video recording.

"Too late..." Marin cooed as she went over to me and started to get... Well... Touchy. How could I pass that up? Grinning down at her, my hands went to her waist as I turned my head, ready to lean in and kiss her when something caught both of our eyes in the recording. "The Dopant!"

"He's removing his Gaia Memory!" Marin said, pointing at the screen. We both watched intently as he changed back into his normal human form. He was an average height male, about 5'8", seeming to be in his early 40s, paler skin, salt and pepper hair, full beard, and average build wearing a black suit, white shirt, and a tie that is split into three colors, brown, white, and pink for the three major ice cream flavors: chocolate, vanilla, and strawberry. He at first looked at the crime scene with an angry, vicious expression, though it quickly changed into a more jolly one as he chuckled and walked away.

"Well... There's our perpetrator."

"Now we need to figure out who this is." Marin said.

"In the meantime, I better text this pic to Kurogasa."

* * *

**August 16, 2016, 2:09 PM**

**Sweet Dreams Ice Cream HQ**

**CEO Office**

_Kurogasa_

"Wow... that's good Cookies 'n Cream ice cream." I chuckled, taking the last scoop. However, as I put my spoon down, I heard my phone ringing and quickly answered. "Hello?"

[_"Hey, aibou, I found our guy,"_] Koji said over the other line.

Amanda and I looked to each other in surprise. "Really? Because after talking with the Sweet Dreams CEO, I might have a suspect. Do you have a picture? I wanna see if it matches his description."

[_"I'm sending you a pic text now,"_] Koji said. And within moments, the picture was there. [_"Is that him, Kurogasa?"_]

"That's him."

[_"What's his name?"_] Koji asked. [_"If you give me that, we can have the police start looking for him?_"]

"Eyce Greamy."

[_"Okay. We got a motive for this guy?"_] Koji asked.

"Well..." Kurogasa began.

* * *

_Flashback_

_**July 14th, 2016, 2:33PM**_

_**Sweet Dreams Ice Cream HQ**_

_**Conference Room**_

_The senior staff members at Sweet Dreams Ice Cream were meeting with Amanda for an important announcement, something to help increase revenue for the company. "So, we're going to host a contest for a brand new original flavor. The winning flavor will become the center of our new advertising campaign." She then grinned as she added, "And... A promotion MIGHT be in order for the person who creates the winning flavor. Just saying..."_

_"What a great idea!" One of the senior staff members exclaimed._

_"It'll be big this year, no doubt!" Another added._

_One of the others then said, "Yeah, but we all know who is gonna win it! It's gonna be Eyce again! He comes up with all the flavors the bosses pick."_

_"Not this year!" A voice shouted._

_Everyone just groaned and rolled their eyes at the declaration of Schtick E. Fingers, Eyce's biggest rival. "Yeah, yeah... You say that every year, Schtick."_

_"No, it's true! I'm 100% sure that this new flavor will work! It just HAS to!"_

_"Yeah, that was what you said last time with your Brocolli Delight!" One shouted._

_"And the year before with you Chocolate-Tuna Mash-Up!" Another mocked._

_"Well not this year! It's going to be right this time!" Schtick cried out._

_Eyce smiled as he said, "Well, you're welcome to try, Schtick. All I can say is best of luck to you."_

_"Uh... thanks." Schtick said._ _As the others left, he bit his lip and said, "But the question is... Where am I going to get that idea?"_

_"Something wrong, Schtick?" Amanda asked._

_Schtick shook his head as he said, "No, no... I'm fine." As he looked and saw a few people crowding around Eyce, Schtick grinned. "I think I have an idea to help me win."_

_"Oh? What do you have in mind?"_

_Schtick just chuckled. "Let's just say it'll certainly be original. Something no one else has tried."_

* * *

_**July 14th, 2016, 11:49PM**_

_**Sweet Dreams Ice Cream HQ**_

_**Ice Cream Laboratory**_

_The office had been closed for several hours, everyone home except for a few late-hours workers and the night janitorial staff. Quite frankly, it was the best chance for Schtick to do what he was planning to._ _"Great, now I can see what Eyce's secret is for making such great flavors." Schtick whispered to himself._ _Sneaking down the hallway with the master key he managed to snag from a sleeping janitor, he opened the door and quickly headed over to the desk. "Alright... So, what flavor is he working on...? Hhhmmm... Chocolate Lemon-Cake Twist? That sounds like a promotion winning flavor._ _I wonder if he actually made the ice cream." He wondered as he put the file back in the desk and went over to the laboratory itself and it was very cold._

_Walking through the laboratory, he finally managed to find Cold Storage Unit #625, Eyce's container. "Heh heh heh... Perfect." Using the combination, he opened the lock and found the container for the sample of the ice cream. "Now, to get me a promotion." He then grabbed the sample and the files he had from Eyce and left._

* * *

_**July 15th, 2016, 8:28AM**_

_**Sweet Dreams Ice Cream HQ**_

_**Eyce Greamy's Office**_

_"WHERE'S MY FILE?!" Eyce roared._

_Two of the other workers for the place rushed into Eyce's office. The first one asked, "Eyce, what happened!?"_

_"My file for the new flavor contest! It's gone!"_

_The other gasped in disbelief. "What! How!? Your office was locked last night, wasn't it?"_

_"Yes it was!"_

_"Are you sure you didn't come back here to get something from your office?"_

_"No! I went straight home after work!"_

_Suddenly, one of the other guys walked by and said, excited, "Hey guys, you need to get in here! Schtick's flavor went over amazingly with Amanda! She's giving him the promotion!"_

_"WHAT?!" Eyce roared._

_The other guy nodded as he said, "Yeah! You guys should totally come get a taste! It's delicious!" And then he ran off._

_"Grrr..." Eyce growled before he stormed off to the CEO Office. If this was his recipe, then someone was going to pay for it... dearly._

* * *

_**July 15th, 2016, 8:36AM**_

_**Sweet Dreams Ice Cream HQ**_

_**CEO's Office**_

_When he arrived, Eyce found that much to his horror, everyone was eating an ice cream that chocolate and yellow colored swirls... His Chocolate Lemon-Cake Twist. "WHAT IS THIS!?"_

_"Oh hey Eyce." Amanda greeted. "Schtick actually really made a great flavor this time. Way better than last time! Go ahead and try it."_

_Eyce shook his head as he came into the office. "No need! I already know how it tastes, because Schtick stole my flavor!"_

_The others in the office gasped at his claim. "What? What are you talking about?" Amanda asked confused._

_Eyce stormed over to Schtick and shouted. "Chocolate Lemon-Cake Twist was MY creation! The files were locked in my office and the ice cream sample was in my safe!"_

_Amanda looked at Eyce in shock. "That is a very serious allegation, Eyce. Do you have proof of that?"_

_Eyce flinched at that. "I... I..."_

_"Of course he doesn't." A voice said. They all turned to Schtick who was smirking at him smugly. "You must be in way over your head thinking I stole your recipe."_

_"You liar! There's no WAY you could've improved that fast!" Eyce snapped._

_Schtick just chuckled as he said, "Well, clearly, I have. You're just jealous. Clearly, you've run out of inspiration in your old age."_

_"Why you little-!" Eyce growled before he stomped over to him and wrapped his hands around his neck, and started choking him while shaking his head. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"_

_As Schtick choked, Amanada rushed to the intercom on the table. "Security to conference room! We have an emergency! Aggaravated assault!"_

_"YOU STOLE MY RECIPE! YOU DID IT! I KNOW YOU DID! YOU WILL PAY FOR EVERYTHING! DIE! DIE! DIE!" However, the security guards immediately rushed in and pulled Eyce off of Schtick, who promptly fell onto the floor, coughing up a storm with a bruised throat._

_Amanda walked over to Eyce, who was struggling against the security guards as they handcuffed them. She shook her head in disappointment. "Eyce, I am very disappointed in you. You spent many years dedicated to our company and now, when one person manages to beat you, you accuse them of stealing from you? That's a shame. You're fired!"_

_"WHAT?!"_

_"Security, get him out of my building now!"_

_Security began dragging him off and out of the building as he kicked and struggled. "You ungrateful tart! After everything I've ever done for you! I've given your company everything! You'll pay for this! You'll all pay, I swear it!"_

_End Flashback_

* * *

[_"Yeesh... talk about a bittersweet day..."_] Koji said.

"Yeah, I know what you mean... Anyways, I'll find Eyce Greamy. You and Rika find Mr. Shtick E. Fingers." I said.

[_"Hang on, bud,"_] Koji said. [_"Maybe she and I should be going after Eyce and you look for Fingers? You're at their headquarters and I've got Rika trying to calculate his next attack location."_]

"True." I said. "Alright, let me know if you find him."

[_"You got it, bud."_] Koji said, then hung up.

"So , is Mr. Fingers in today?" I asked.

Amanda looked to Kurogasa and nodded. "Of course. He's in the Executive Lounge... Like he always is. I swear, as great as the flavor was, I really regret now making him one of the associate vice presidents. He is always in there, doing nothing but playing around and what not."

"That's not really professional if you ask me." I grimaced.

Amanda snorted as she said, "Nor does it seem that way to me." Sighing, she then looked regretful as she said, "After seeing that, I'm starting to think that Eyce was right."

"I'm really starting to think that too." I agreed. "Don't worry, we'll get this mess all cleaned up."

* * *

**August 16th, 2016, 2:18PM**

**Sweet Dreams Ice Cream Shop #126**

**Main Entrance**

_Koji_

Once I got off the phone with Kurogasa, I went over to Rika as she was looking over a map of the city she had started making marks all over to trace the locations of the attacks as she tried to establish the pattern. "Any luck?"

"Well, these attacks are so sporadic, I can't determine a pattern." Rika pouted. "This guy's good."

I bit my lip as I examined the map. "There's gotta be something we're missing. Some kind of hidden clue in the Sweet Dreams shops he's been hitting."

And that's when for some reason, Rika went stiff. Eyeing my little sister with concern, I asked, "Rika, what is it? Are you alright?"

"Accessing..." Rika murmured.

"W-What?" I blinked. Shaking her gently, I said, my voice layered with worry, "Rika!? Sis, what is it!? Are you okay!?"

"Keywords..." Rika murmured again.

"'K-Keywords?' What does that mean!? Something to do with Eyce Gream!?"

Rika was silent for a moment until she said, "Search narrowed. Any other keywords...?"

I didn't know what was going on and naturally, I was concerned that my sister was safe. But... Something about whatever was happening to Rika seemed useful to the case. So... I decided to see just how much I could get out of it. "Locations, Sweet Dreams Ice Cream, Ice Cream Dopant, attacks..."

There was silence again until Rika said moments later, "Search narrowed. Last keyword?"

Last keyword... Based on what I had said already, an idea came to mind. "Dates of employment at each location." If I was right, I had figured out the hidden pattern in Gream's attacks.

Silence stood for a moment once more until finally, "Search complete. Book found."

"'Book found?'" I repeated, eyebrow raised in confusion. "What does that mean? Were you at the library or something?"

Silence went for a fourth time until for some reason Rika snapped out of it and back to reality. Worried, I immediately crouched down beside her, gripping her arms gently with my hands. "Rika? Rika!? Are you alright? What happened to you?"

"Whoa, whoa, easy bro, I'm fine. What are you getting so worked up about?" Rika asked.

I breathed a deep sigh of relief as I let go of her and sat down beside her. "Geez, you scared me for a minute. All of the sudden, you were out of it and talking like a computer, mentioning some book you found like you were at the library or something."

"I did?" Rika blinked.

"Yeah," I nodded. "You asked me for keywords, like you were doing some kind of search. What happened to you, Sis? What was going on inside your head?"

"Inside my head?" Rika asked confused.

Now it was my turn to be confused. "...You really have no idea at all what just happened, do you?"

"Well, no..." Rika shook her head, but then, "...Wait a minute... Ah ha! I got it!"

"Come on, Rika," I said, getting more serious, "Just happened to you?"

"I don't know what, but... For some reason I figured out where the next attack will be!" Taking out her red pen, she began scribbling on the map again, this time adding dates to the locations she had already circle. "These ice cream shops that were attacked by the Dopant, they're all places he worked at while working with Sweet Dreams. He's attacking them all in order of when he worked for them!"

"I knew it!" I grinned excitedly. "Alright, can you circle his next target!?"

"I sure can!" Rika chirped and circled the next one immediately. "Right there!"

Smiling, I grabbed Rika's head and pulled her in so I could kiss her forehead. "Rika, you really are the best!"

"I do what I can." Rika smiled. As we got up, Rika started packing up her gear as I went over to see Marin.

"How'd it go? Did you guys manage to find the guy's next target?" She asked.

"We sure did." I said. "And it's right here." I pointed the spot where Rika circled on the map. "She confirmed a suspicion I had that he has been attacking the spots he worked at in order."

Marin nodded as she saw the spot, "Alright, I'll see about sending some officers over there for when he attacks. My squad will stay here while the other detectives finish up examining the scene." She then smiled sadly at me as she said, "I guess you'll be heading over to the next spot?"

"Yeah... Unfortunately." I said, giving the exact same look.

She sighed before nodding her head at me, understandingly, as she came a little closer. "Oh well... And I was really looking forward to sharing dessert after this."

Smiling at her, I came closer as well as I said, "Hey, don't worry about it, Sweet Thang... There's always next time. Once this whole thing is over, I'll see about taking you out disco dancing with me. Dig that?"

"Oh, I so dig that." Marin cooed.

"Groovy, baby," I said, placing a hand on her waist.

"Until then..." She cooed again as she then grabbed the lapels of my shirt and pulled me down so she could kiss my cheek, pressing her lips against it strongly, a large smooching noise being heard as she pulled away, leaving an imprint of her lips on it in her lipstick. "...Just a little taste of sugar to make you wanna come back for more," she said with a wink.

"Oh, I SO want more."

"O~kay, that's enough. C'mon, lover boy!" Rika said as she dragged me away from Marin.

I laughed at Rika as she pulled me away. "Alright, alright!" Looking back at my naughty police sergeant, I shouted, "See ya, Sweet Thang!"

She then waved back at me flirtatiously as she shouted, "See ya around, Detective!" However, looking to her right, she noticed three of her male subordinates chuckling at the exchange between us and immediately, she went back into serious cop mode. "What are you morons doing standing around!? You're supposed to be guarding the scene! Now get back to work or I'll have you working meter-maid duty until you retire! Got it!?"

"Y-Yes ma'am!" The officers shouted in fright.

* * *

**August 16, 2016, 2:24 PM**

**Sweet Dreams Ice Cream HQ**

**Executive Lounge**

_Kurogasa_

After getting the key from Amanda, I made my way into the executive suite floor. And immediately, as much as I enjoyed being a lawyer, I momentarily wished I had gone into private business. The lounge was amazing. It had five tennis courts, two pools, a hot tub, a sauna, a sitting area with books and a TV, a small gym, showers, and of course, a fully stocked ice cream bar.

"Snap out of it, Kururugi," I said to myself. "You've got a job to do. Alright, let's see... Where is Mr. Fingers?"

I continued walking around until I finally found the door I was looking for. "Ah, here it is. The Executive Lounge." I opened the door right in between two of the tennis courts and found what appeared to be a sitting room at some fancy yacht club. A few men were in there in smoking jackets, a cigar in one hand, and drink in the other. And on the couch, noticed a man fitting Fingers' description: caramel-like red hair spiked up, pale skin, a few freckles, slim build. Sitting next to him giggling were what looked two intern girls, no doubt trying to just get in good with him in hopes of securing a job there, judging by the fake laughter. "Excuse me, are you Mr. Fingers?" I asked.

He turned to me, still sitting on the couch, with a bothered expression. "Yes, I am, but I am rather busy, entertaining these lovely ladies."

"I'm afraid you're gonna have to stop entertaining the ladies for a moment." I frowned, flashing my badge. "Kurogasa Kururugi, Attorney at Law. I'd like to ask you a few questions."

Fingers suddenly looked like he was willing to do business. He waved his hands, silently signaling for the girls to get lost as he looked up at me. "Alright, Counselor... I don't really know what you could have to ask me, but I'll play along. What do you wish to know?"

"'I'd like to talk to you about Eyce Greamy."

Fingers scoffed at that, turning away from me with a grunt. "That old fart!? Sheesh! He got all mad because I supposedly stole his ice cream recipe and got the promotion he had been working for. It's not my fault that after working here for almost three decades he finally ran out of ideas."

"I don't think that's the case..." I frowned heavily.

Looking back at me, Fingers intentionally blew smoke from his cigar right into my face, making me cough slightly as he said, "You can think what you want, it's no skin off my nose."

"I've heard a lot from Amanda, and she's starting to think that Eyce was actually right."

"Eh?" Fingers said, suddenly looking a little nervous. However, he quickly went back to his obstinate facade, though he was sweating slightly as he said defiantly, "Heh, even if that were true, you have no proof that I did."

I gave a soft grunt, my fists clenching slightly as I realized he was right. It seemed I would have to do some real lawyering here, trying to get a confession. "Well..." I said after some thought, "Tell me, Mr. Fingers... How did you come up with the idea for Chocolate Lemon-Cake Twist?"

I saw him flinch at that. There's a start. "W-Well, whaddya THINK I put in there? I put all the necessary ingredients for the ice cream then added chocolate and lemon cake into the mix!" He stuttered.

Heh, not very convincing. "Okay, but how'd you come up with combining those two together?"

"Didn't you hear me before? I just added the chocolate and lemon cake into the mix!" Schtick repeated.

"I find that hard to believe from the guy who used to try making flavors based on tuna and brocolli," I retorted. "I find it hard to believe you just managed to suddenly get a good idea."

"H-Hold it! Why am I suddenly becoming a suspect all of a sudden?!"

"It's because you ARE one!" I shouted, pointing my finger at him. "Can you tell me where you were the night before the taste test!?"

"I-I was in my office doing some overnight work on the flavor before I went home!"

"Really. I also find that hard to believe." I said crossing my arms. "I don't suppose you have someone who can back up your alibi?" Let's see him get through this one.

"I... I..."

Smirking, I walked around the couch and leaned down to get right in his face and said, "Well then, if you were SO busy, then surely you can produce the notes of the other flavor combinations you tried other than 'your' winning flavor?"

"I, uh... I-I um... wha- I-I..." He stuttered. Shtick couldn't even say anything straight. I got him on the ropes now.

"Listen, Fingers," I said, becoming very firm, "If you don't tell me the truth, I'll sign off on a search and seizure warrant for the LAPD to come search all of your files here to find the truth on the grounds of a possible libel charge and theft. You want out of this with a minimum punishment, I'd recommend you tell me what I want to know. Trust me, I can tell a liar when I see one. You're sweating, stuttering, can't fully tell me where you were and other important details. So... You wanna help yourself or play ball with the court?"

"I uh... Ngh..." Fingers got out, and then... fainted.

"Or he could do that..." I deadpanned. I sighed as I looked to him, shaking my head. Just then, my phone began to ring again. "Hello?"

[_"Yo, aibou!"_] Koji's voice said over the phone.

I smiled with relief at Koji's voice, "Hey, aibou. I found Fingers. I almost got him to confess to stealing the recipe, but he passed out before he could finish. Still, I'll call the police to have them come pick him up. How are things on your end?"

[_"Groovy, we found where our suspect is gonna hit next. He's been hitting the Sweet Dream Ice Cream shops in the order he's been working in. And he's found his next one."_]

"Great!"

[_"And uh... one other thing... It's about Rika..."_]

"Huh? What about her?" I asked.

There was a long pause on the other end before Koji spoke again. [_"When she was trying to figure out the pattern for the attack, she went into this weird trance-like state where she started speaking like she was doing a search in a library and when she found the information we needed, which happened to be in her head, she said something about finding the right 'book.' I don't fully understand it and neither does she."_]

"Really?" I asked confused. "That's not like Rika at all..."

[_"Like I said, man, neither of us fully get it either. All we know is that by accessing several keywords, she was able to find the information needed in her head. Anyhow, we're heading over to the shop where Gream should be heading next. Meet us there ASAP."_]

"Uh... yeah, sure..." I said, then hung up. That was weird. That wasn't like Rika at all. Suddenly going into a trance and getting the information she needed? That's kinda cool... and creepy... Bah, whatever. I better meet with Koji and Rika right now.

* * *

**August 16th, 2016, 3:58PM**

**Sweet Dreams Ice Cream Shop #381**

**Side Alley of Shop**

Koji, Rika, and I were waiting off on the side of the shop, trying to keep our eyes open for the Dopant. "So, whaddya got on Schtick E. Fingers?" Rika asked.

I shrugged as I said, "I called the police and they came to arrest him just as I was leaving. I didn't get a full confession, but he was on the verge of breaking before he fainted. So I doubt the detectives back at the station will have too much trouble dealing with him."

"That's good. Did you find the recipe?"

"No, not yet," I said, "But I signed off on a search warrant, so if it's there, the police'll find it."

"Great. And once they find it, Fingers won't be able to get out of this one." Koji added.

"Exactly." I nodded. At that point, the Stag Beetle Phone blipped rapidly, catching our attention.

Koji and I looked to Rika in surprise as it went off. "What's up, Sis? We getting a call?"

Rika looked at the phone and her eyes widened a bit. "No, our Dopant is here."

I looked to Rika surprised as I said, "Woah, the Stag Phone can detect Dopants, too? That's a handy function." Then looking to Koji, I said, grabbing the Joker Memory. "Well then, looks like it's time to rumble. Ready, aibou?"

"You got it, aibou!" Koji said taking out the Cyclone Memory. I then took out the Double Driver and placed it on my waist before the belt came out and wrapped around my waist. Then Koji's Double Driver automatically appeared.

**CYCLONE!**

**JOKER!**

"Henshin!" We both shouted. Koji then slid his memory into the Soul Slot, pushing it all the way into his Driver before it turned to data and reappeared in my Driver. After I pushed it all the way in, I slid my Memory all the way into the Body Slot before pulling open the Double Driver into its full W-shape.

**CYCLONE-JOKER!**

A gust blew around me and a ball of green and purple electricity surrounded me too as markings appeared on my face before bits pieces of the armor coated me until I was completely donned in the armor. Meanwhile, Koji fell over, but Rika was able to catch him in time.

Once my mind and Koji's were fully joined and my body was fully encased in Double's armor, I looked to Rika as we both said, "Alright, Rika, stay out out of the danger zone while we handle the Dopant."

"Hai," she nodded before tossing us the Stag Phone. "If you need it, you can use that to call for the HardBoilder and bring it here."

"Right, thanks Rika. Let's do this, Koji!"

My right lens flashed as Koji said, _"Let's boogie down!"_ I then made us rush in just as the sounds of explosions and screams began to be heard. When I got in and ran into the store and there was the Dopant himself. _"Brown bodysuit made out of hardened chocolate, arms and legs covered by waffle, spikes made of waffle cone coming out of its shoulders, ice cream cone wrists glowing, and a giant scoop of Neapolitan ice cream with an enormous waffle cone sticking off to the side for a head."_ Koji said. _"That's our guy."_

"Alright," I replied, "Then let's go get him. HEE-YAH!" I shouted, leaping into the air and delivered a kick into the Dopant, sending him flying before he shot one of the customers with ice cream bullets.

**"DOH!"** The Dopant grunted as he pushed himself up off the ground.** "Who the hell just kicked me!? Who has the gall to-EEEEE!?" **He stumbled away as he caught sight of me and stuttered out, **"You! Y-You're the K-Kamen Rider!"**

"Exactly!" Koji and I said in unison.

_"We are the upholders of justice!"_ Koji's voice shouted.

"We defeat those who make this city shed its tears!" I added.

"We are the 2-in-1 detective/attorney, Kamen Rider Double!" We shouted in unison. "Now!" We said, as I did flick of the wrist before pointing at the Ice Cream Dopant. "Count up your sins!"

**"Urgh! How about YOU count the number of shots!"** He then raised his left arm and fired a swarm of strawberry ice cream droplets like bullets.

I dodged rolled to the side as I hid behind the cash counter. I then leaped over the cash counter, dodging another round of strawberry bullets and charged in at the Dopant and began giving him a few punches and kicks. "Greamy," Koji and I said together, "I know you're angry and feel cheated, but that doesn't give you the right to attack all these people because of it!"

**"You're wrong! That good for nothing Schtick E. Fingers took everything away from me! I helped Ms. Roberts's family for 30 years and what kind of thanks do I get!? I get cheated! I'm going to make all of them pay!" **He then raised his hands above his head and formed a chocolate ice cream ball above his head and then threw it down at me, exploding right at my feet.

"WHOA!" Koji and I yelled as I was sent flying back hitting a shelf which made a bunch of ice cream containers crash down on me. As the ice cream slid down my armor, I groaned as I tried to get up. "Ite... Man, that was a powerful hit," I said.

_"Eh... You're telling me,"_ Koji replied, _"I'm gonna feel that when I get back into my body."_

"Yeah, we're gonna need some fire power for this one." I said, before I made the Double Driver vertical and took out the Cyclone Memory, putting it away somehow then took out the Heat Memory.

**HEAT!**

I placed the Heat Memory in the Soul Slot then spread the Double Driver apart to make the W shape again.

**HEAT-JOKER!**

Suddenly, a huge wave of fire and heat burned over the right side of my body, getting rid of the Windy Stabilizer as my right side turned red and the yellow highlights turned orange. Koji took control of my right arm, clenching my fist and making a few flames in it as he said, _"Alright, time to turn up the heat with a little disco inferno, aibou!"_

"You got it, aibou!" I said, as I ran over to the Dopant and my right arm was engulfed in fire. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt me, but anyways, Koji controlled my right arm and threw a fire punch smack dab on the Dopant's face.

**"RAGH!"** The Dopant shouted as he felt the heat against his face, sending him flying away. He growled as he got back up and said, **"You jerk! You will not stop my vengeance!"** He then raised his right arm and fired off a beam of vanilla ice cream towards us.

_"Incoming freeze ray!"_ Koji shouted. Taking control of my right arm again, Koji punched again, the flames melting the ice as I made us run towards the Dopant.

**"What in the-!"** The Ice Cream Dopant gasped.

"Take this!" Koji and I shouted in unison as I used my left arm to punch straight in the gut. The Dopant yelled in pain as he went flying back across the room, knocking over the cash register and cracking the glass of one of the ice cream freezers. As I stood above him, I pointed at him again as Koji and I said, "Now... Ready to count up your sins?"

**"Never..."**

"Oh well then, your funeral..." I said, as I took off the Joker Memory and placed it in the Maximum Slot.

**JOKER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

As heat energy charged up around me, Koji and I shouted together, "Joker Grenade!" I then leapt into the air, somersaulting mid-air as I split in two, Koji controlling the right side and I controlling the left side. Flames ignited around both our fists as we prepared to punch the Dopant with elementally charged hooks.

**"You'll NEVER take me alive!"** The Ice Cream Dopant shouted as he used both of his hands to freeze both of our halves with his vanilla freeze ray. Both halves became frozen in a block of vanilla ice cream and crashed into the ground. **"Heh heh... Time to make my escape and plan my next attack." He** then ran off as fast as he could.

As for me and Koji, we were stuck in the block of ice for a few moments before the flames from our Maximum Drive, still burning, finally managed to melt the ice, immediately causing both halves of my body to reconnect. "Ah... Damn... Did NOT see that coming..."

_"Yeah, and now he got away."_ Koji gritted before I took off the Gaia Memories and de-henshined back to civilian form.

Once I was back on my feet, I left the remains of the store and found Rika and Koji just as he was coming to. "Grrr..." He said, holding his ribs, "I really DID feel that one attack."

Rika smiled slightly at her brother as she helped him sit up. "Well, at least you guys are alright. And thanks to you being there, I don't think anyone got kill this time, though a good number got hurt."

"Yeah, now the question is, where is he gonna strike next." I said. I then looked to Rika and asked, "Rika... That thing you did before... The thing that Koji mentioned... Could you do that again? Could you access that... Library in your head and figure out his next attack?"

"Huh? Library thing in my head?" Rika asked confused.

I looked at her rather confused. "You know... The thing Koji said you did when you figured out Greamy was gonna come here."

"She can't remember," Koji said as he managed to get on his feet, his pain starting to go away. "For whatever reason, she has no recollection of how she got the info, she just knew that was it."

"Really?"

Rika looked away suddenly, looking rather ashamed. "I'm sorry... I... I honestly don't know... The truth is... You guys wonder how I know all the things I do... It's like that... I kinda black out for a few moments and whatever I was trying to figure out and learn just... Is there in my head."

"H-Hey, don't beat yourself up over it." I said, trying to reassure her. "It's not like we're really pressed on time or anything. Well, technically we are, but-"

"Kurogasa, just stop." Koji said.

"Sorry..." I said. Now I'M the one looking away in shame.

Koji sighed as he looked to me, placing his hand on my shoulder. "I know you want to help, bud, but... Just let me handle it." He then walked to Rika and sat beside her on the front of the car. Placing his hand comfortingly on her leg, Koji smiled and said, "It's alright, Sis... Don't stress about it. You helped, and that's all that matters." He then kissed his sister's cheek and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Okay..." Rika smiled gently.

And this is why I can't talk to the ladies...

Just then, we heard in the distance the sounds of sirens heading our way. "Looks like the rest of the force are finally on their way," Koji said, looking in the direction the sound was coming from.

"Alright..." I said. "I'll go find Eyce, you two stay here and tell the police everything that happened." I said before dialing on the Stag Phone to call the HardBoilder.

The motorcycle quickly appeared on the scene. As I put on my helmet, Koji said to me, "Okay. Once we finish with the police here, we'll head back to the Skull Hangar and see if we can find his next target. If we find anything or figure anything out, we'll let you know."

"Yeah... alright..." I said, feeling a little bit depressed, before I got on the HardBoilder and sped off.

* * *

**August 16th, 2016, 7:03PM**

**Skull Hangar under Shinamori House**

_Rika_

Ahhhhhh... Good to be back home, but we couldn't relax yet. We have to keep on going with the search for the Ice Cream Dopant. As soon as we got back home, we continued doing our search for it from there. After my brother and I finished at the scene, we tried to get back here as quickly as we could. There wasn't much to get from the last scene, but we needed to play along so as to keep his and Kurogasa's identity as Double a secret. Anyhow, as I sat on the couch, I tried to think and see if I could do... Whatever it was Koji said I did to get the information.

"What are ya doin' sis?" Koji asked, snapping me out of it.

"H-Huh?" I said.

Looking up, I saw Koji changed out of his leisure suit and in more comfortable clothes consisting of a black short-sleeved collared shirt, jean bellbottoms, platform sandals and a black newsboy cap along with his usual medallion. I got so absorbed in everything I was doing, I never bothered to change. "Sorry... I just got... So lost in my thoughts."

He smiled at me as he said, "I figured you had. You always get like that when you're trying to learn something you don't know. You get so single-track minded." Chuckling slightly, he brought over a box and put it on the table. "I ordered us Chinese, figured you'd be hungry. Even got some for Kurogasa when he gets back."

"Oh ok..." I trailed off.

"What's up?" Koji asked.

"It's... About Kurogasa..."

"What about him?"

"When he left, he felt kinda... Depressed..."

Koji nodded with an understanding look as he sat down next to me. "He just felt bad that when he tried to encourage you it didn't work out the way he hoped. He just wanted to let you know he believed in you and his words got all jumbled."

"Yeah, I know he means well."

"You like him?"

"EH?!"

Koji smiled at me and said, "You know... Like you got a crush on him?"

"Wh-What?!" I stammered, blushing red.

He just chuckled lightly as he said, "It's understandable... He's been a part of our lives since... Well, forever, and he is a friend you care a lot about."

"Well, yeah, but... a crush?" I mumbled.

Handing me a box of lo mein, Koji then laughed at me as he said, "Relax, Rika, I'm only teasing you. It's what big brothers are supposed to do."

"Aww~ mou~" I pouted, puffing one cheek. "You ALWAYS do that."

"I love you too, Rika." Koji grinned cheekily.

I couldn't help but smirk, "Jerk."

Then he smiled genuinely at me and said, "But hey... I got ya to smile." He then threw me a wink as he began to eat his sesame chicken.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever..." I waved off, as I took my chopsticks and ate some lo mein. Still... Maybe I can find some way to make him feel better.

* * *

**August 16th, 2016, 8:36PM**

**Streets of Los Angeles**

_Kurogasa_

I rode on the HardBoilder through the streets of LA trying to find the Dopant, but so far no luck. As I kept on riding, I thought about what happened earler today.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Rika looked away suddenly, looking rather ashamed. "I'm sorry... I... I honestly don't know... The truth is... You guys wonder how I know all the things I do... It's like that... I kinda black out for a few moments and whatever I was trying to figure out and learn just... Is there in my head."_

_"H-Hey, don't beat yourself up over it." I said, trying to reassure her. "It's not like we're really pressed on time or anything. Well, technically we are, but-"_

_"Kurogasa, just stop." Koji said._

_"Sorry..." I said. Now I'M the one looking away in shame._

_End Flashback_

* * *

Geez, why can't I talk to the ladies like Koji does? He makes it looks so easy. I mean sure, having the guts to do that may be one thing, but... Gah, this is driving me nuts! All I wanted to do was try and make Rika feel better and instead, the words got all jumbled in my mouth!

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

"Eh?" Good thing for me that I can multitask. I took out the Stag Phone out of my pocket and opened it up to see a blip on the radar. "Dopant..." I muttered, when I looked closer, my eyes widened. "Oh, you've gotta be kidding me!"

* * *

**August 16****th****, 2016, 9:04PM**

**Skull Hangar under Shinamori House**

_Koji_

**[(Shake Shake Shake) Shake Your Booty by KC & and the Sunshine Band)**

**"...Shake! Shake Shake Shake! Shake your booty! Shake your booty!"**

After we finished eating, I decided to help Rika unwind. So, I powered up my old man's record player and put on one of his records so she and I could get down, get our mind off the case for a bit. Now, we were laughing as we did the Bump, shaking our booties together. That was until I heard my Stag Phone ring. Quickly pulling it out of my pocket, I answered it. "Kurogasa? What's up? You found Greamy?"

[_"Yeah, he's at the Sweet Dream Ice Cream HQ!"_] Kurogasa said. [_"I'm on my way there now!"_] And with that, he hung up.

As I slid my Stag Phone back in my pocket, I nodded as I thought on what Kurogasa said, "Makes perfect sense with his pattern."

"What is it? Where is Greamy?" Rika asked.

"He's going after the Sweet Dreams HQ. It was the last spot he worked at. And no doubt he wants to ruin the big reveal going on there in two days."

"I'd expect as much..." Rika sighed.

Just then, my copy of the Double Driver instantly appeared around my waist. "Guess it's time to boogie."

**CYCLONE!**

* * *

**August 16th, 2016, 9:09PM**

**Sweet Dreams Ice Cream HQ**

**CEO Office**

_Kurogasa_

I rushed inside the building as I saw the explosions from within, bringing the HardBoilder to a stop right outside the door, the Double Driver already on my waist. As I saw Koji's Memory appear in mine, I grabbed mine as I rushed upstairs.

**JOKER!**

"Let's do this, aibou..." I said before pressing down the Cyclone Memory in the Soul Slot and placing my memory in my own slot before spreading it apart.

**CYCLONE-JOKER!**

Once again, a gust blew around me as I ran upstairs and a ball of green and purple electricity surrounded me too as markings appeared on my face before bits pieces of the armor coated me until I was completely donned in the armor.

My right lens suddenly flashed as Koji said, _"Hey, I'm here, Kurogasa! Now let's finish this guy!"_

"Right!" I said as I went in the CEO Office, and there stood the Ice Cream Dopant holding Amanda Roberts hostage. "This has gone on far enough! Let her go, Eyce Gream!" I demanded.

The Dopant growled as he pointed his vanilla ice cream blaster at her. **"No! She deserves what's coming to her! Rather than listen to someone who has worked for her family since he was a teenager, she listens to a newbie who never made a single good flavor in his life!"**

"Look, I'm listening to you now! I was wrong! I didn't-"

**"SHUT UP!"** The Ice Cream Dopant yelled, silencing her instantly. Just then, he let go of her as he took one step back from her and then blasted her with his vanilla freeze ray. When the beam was ended, she was completely frozen in a block of vanilla ice cream. **"Unlike you, Kamen Rider, who has your fancy armor to protect you, she will die within five minutes in there! A fitting end for an ice cream maker, no? HAHAHA!"**

"You bastard!" I shouted as I made the Double Driver go vertical again and took out the two Memories and held up two new ones.

**HEAT!**

**METAL!**

I slotted them in and spread them apart.

**HEAT-METAL!**

There was a burst of flames that surrounded me as both sides of my armor changed color this time. Once again, Koji's side turned red with orange highlights. However, mine this time became silver with whiteish-silver highlights. And on my back was a bo staff weapon known as the Metal Shaft. As I took the weapon off, extending it to full length, I twirled the staff around a bit as Koji and I both said then, "Kamen Rider Double - HeatMetal!"

**"HAH! You think that will stop me?!"** the Ice Cream Dopant taunted.

"I don't know, let's find out!" I said before charging at him, with the Metal Shaft in hand. He growled at me as he raised his left arm, firing off strawberry ice cream bullets. The salvo made me stop, but twirling the Shaft around, I was able to deflect the blasts away before continuing towards the Dopant. He growled at me as he raised his left arm, firing off strawberry ice cream bullets. The salvo made me stop, but twirling the Shaft around, I was able to deflect the blasts away before continuing towards the Dopant.

**"What?!"** He shouted.

"Take this!" I shouted then twirled it towards the Ice Cream Dopant hitting him with both ends of the shaft. Sparks flew off of him with each blow, knocking him up into the air and then coming crashing down onto Amanda's desk, breaking it in two.

_"Got'em on the ropes!"_ Koji cheered.

"Yeah, but first things first!" I said as I turned to Amanda. Activating one of the ends of the Metal Shaft, a stream of flames came shooting out of it. Holding it at a safe distance, I began to melt away the ice that was trapping her. After a couple minutes, Amanda was free from the ice cream. A bit sticky, but still free. "Are you alright?" Koji and I asked, helping her stand as she stumbled slightly.

She slowly nodded at me before she looked over my shoulder. "Watch out!"

Before I could even turn around, sparks were flying off my back as I was hit with strawberry bullets. "AGH!"

**"You shouldn't have let your guard down!" **The Ice Cream Dopant shouted.

Sneering under my helmet, I then said with Koji, "We'll remember that next time." Twirling the staff, I charged at him, the two of us exchanging blows for a few moments before I dodged some more strawberry bullets, destroying the glass of Amanda's wall. Hopping through the opening and into the main hallway on the floor, we continued the battle, moving towards the area set up for the flavor premiere.

_"Hey aibou, thinking what I'm thinking?"_ Koji whispered.

"Yeah... Destroy the flavor and he'll go nuts." I smirked behind my mask. "And that's when we'll strike." With our plan set, I began making attacks designed to lead Eyce straight to the room where everything was set up. Of course, as I did, I unfortunately got some hits, including a pretty hard one from a chocolate bomb.

**"Better give up while you still can! You can't win!" **Ice Cream Dopant shouted.

I chuckled at him as I brought the Metal Shaft to bear and said, "That's funny. I was about to tell you the same thing. AI-YAH!" I rushed towards him and, after breaking through this defense, Koji gave him a fire punch with the right hand as I beat him with both ends of the Metal Shaft with my left.

**"GAH!"** The Ice Cream Dopant cried out in pain.

He went crashing through a glass door that brought him right to where Koji and I wanted him: the room set up for the event, the conference room where everything began. "Hey, Greamy! This place look familiar?"

"This is-"

_"That's right! It was the beginning of your downfall!"_ Koji said. _"And how fitting it would be to end it all here."_

**"You're right about that,"** the Dopant shouted. **"For you!"**

"Huh?" Koji and I asked confused. We then saw a chocolate bomb being thrown at us, which we barely had time to dodge... Which thereby caused the bomb to destroy every sample of Chocolate Lemon-Cake Twist. "GAHHHHHHHH!" Koji and I cried out in pain, as we flew backwards. We landed a few feet away, getting up within a few moments as I grabbed the Metal Shaft, only to see the Dopant staring in horror at the destruction he had unleashed on his own creation.

**"No... My Chocolate Lemon-Cake Twist... My recipe! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

Seeing this, I said, "Koji, now's our chance! You ready!?"

_"I sure am!_" Koji said as he took out the Metal Memory from my Driver and placed in the Maximum Slot of the Metal Shaft.

**METAL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

I then held out the Metal Shaft in front of me as both ends of the staff began to emit a powerful flame. Twirling it around, we both said, "Metal Branding!" We then automatically slid towards the Ice Cream Dopant, leaving a trail of fire behind me before we struck him hard with both flamed ends of the Metal Shaft, stopping when we were just behind him.

The Dopant then made a gagging, gurgling sound as he started to drop to his knees as he was caught in an explosion. When it faded, Greamy was in his human form again, his Gaia Memory, the Ice Cream memory, appeared. It was white in color having a rib cage like design and the letter "I" had an Ice Cream cone design to it. It was on the ground a few feet away. In pain, he tried to reach for it as he said, "Next... Time... Next time I'll..." However, before he could reach it, the Memory shattered, leaving its parts all over the floor.

Koji and I stood there watching for a few moments before I breathed a sigh of relief. "Phew... Glad that's finally over."

_"Yep. Case closed."_ Koji said, before I took off the Gaia Memories and de-henshined back to normal.

* * *

**August 17th, 2016, 10:11AM**

**Sweet Dreams Ice Cream HQ**

**Secondary Conference Room**

After Koji and I managed to defeat the Dopant, the police came to arrest Greamy. However, he at least got the satisfaction of seeing Fingers in jail as well, having confessed to stealing the recipe. However, as Rika, Koji and I sat in the secondary conference room, we now had Amanda on the verge of a nervous breakdown, now that the premiere flavor was destroyed and the unveiling was tomorrow. "Oh no... What am I going to do?" Amanda panicked. "The unveiling's tomorrow, and if there's no premiere flavor, then it's all ruined!"

"Don't worry, Amanda, we'll think of something," I said, even though in truth, I had no ideas I could use.

"Yeah, but what flavor can we come up with?" Rika wondered.

"Whatever it is, we better think fast." Koji said.

We all thought about this for a while until...

"Hey! I got something!" I said getting an idea.

Everyone looked at me with a surprised look, anxious to hear what I had to say. "Well... I was thinking that we could do something that would be a special thank you to the Kamen Rider for saving everyone from the Dopant."

"Really?" Koji asked.

"What do you have in mind?" Amanda asked.

"Well..." I began.

* * *

**August 18th, 2016, 9:00AM**

**Sweet Dreams Ice Cream HQ**

**Premiere Hall**

It took nearly nonstop work yesterday, but at last we managed to get the flavor ready for the premiere. In the auditorium, people from all over: media broadcasters, senior staffers, regular people, etc, were sitting in their seats excitedly as they awaited the reveal of the chosen flavor.

Backstage, I was with Koji, Rika, and Amanda. "Oh, thank you guys so much, I couldn't have done this without you all," she said gratefully, shaking each of our hands.

"You're welcome," I said. "Glad we could help."

"Yeah, who knew that making ice cream would be so much fun?" Rika chirped.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I wanna know how groovy the guests think it tastes," Koji chuckled.

"Right, let's not keep the press waiting any longer." Amanda said before walking out to the stage and the people clapped as she walked. We followed after Amanda, taking our seats on stage as she began to speak. "Ladies and gentleman, I am pleased to announce that Sweet Dream Ice Cream Company has added a new flavor into our company," she began. "It was an extremely difficult choice, but after careful deliberation, we have found a winner. Our newest flavor is in honor of Los Angeles's very own superhero, Kamen Rider Double. Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you..." She then left the podium and pulled off a sheet covering the advertisement to be used. It had a picture of Kamen Rider Double holding a bowl of ice cream that was half green and half purple with silver glitter sprinkles down the middle.

"Double's Lime-Blackberry Delight!"

The crowd cheered at that, as they took pictures of the advertisement. As the paparazzi took their pictures, Sweet Dreams employees began going around with the servings of Lime-Blackberry Delight on bowls with spoons along with toppings for them to put on. And much to Amanda's and our delight, we heard a lot of happy "mmmms" from the audience, indicating they liked it.

"They like it." I smiled.

Rika nodded with a smile as she said, "Mhmm... That'll definitely attract a lot of business for them, more than enough to make up for the losses they suffered from the attacks."

"Uh-huh. The company is going to thrive with this one." Koji nodded.

* * *

**August 18th, 2016, 8:46PM**

**Skull Hangar under Shinamori House**

Whew... What a day. We had one big ice cream party over at the Sweet Dreams Ice Cream HQ and as thanks for saving the company, Amanda gave us three a year supply of Cookies n' Cream ice cream! Was that awesome or what!? As a matter of fact, I was sitting on the couch in the loft area of the hangar, indulging in some of that delicious ice cream. "Mmmm... Sugoi! So good!" Looking up, I saw Koji come walking into the hangar and crawling down the ladder to the HardBoilder. He was dressed in a glittery silver disco shirt and platform boots with shiny red bellbottoms, his medallion and a silver and red newsboy cap. "Hey, aibou, why so... Shiny?"

"I'm going on a disco dancing date with Marin!"

"Ugh... And how many times have you tried THAT already?" I groaned

"Hey, man... I've been trying to go out with her for a while, and now we finally have the chance to-" He stopped, though, as his cell phone began to ring.

"You better get that," I said.

Koji grinned as he saw the phone. "Aw yeah, it's my foxy lady! Man, just thinking of her makes me wanna get down." Pressing the button to answer, he said, "Hey, Marin. You excited to-? ...What? ...Really? ...Oh, man. ...Okay. ...Heh, you know I'm always ready to try again with you. ...Don't worry, Sweet Thang, I'll take you disco dancing with me another time. ...Ooooo, how can I say no to that? Heh heh heh! ...Alright, stay groovy, baby." He then hit the button on his phone. "Looks like I'm going out dancing by myself."

"And once again, the chance slips away from ya."

Koji shrugged as he hopped on the HardBoilder. "They needed someone to stand in as duty sergeant for the night shift at the station and since she hadn't done it in a while, they told her she had to." He then gave me a smirk and said, "But I ain't losing hope, aibou. Marin and I will have our time, believe me. Of course, until then," he said, shooting me a wink as he grabbed a helmet, "Doesn't mean I can't have a little fun with another girl or two until we finally get there."

"Just get going, dude." I waved off. Koji just laughed as he then shot me a peace sign and then rode off once the gates of the exit track opened up. Now it's just me and my delicious ice cream again.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Hm?" As I had a spoonful of ice cream in my mouth, I looked up to see Rika who was right in front of me. "Um... Hey, Rika," I said as I pulled the spoon out of my mouth, swallowing the ice cream. "Wh-what's up?"

"I was asking if I could join you." Rika said.

"U-Uh sure. Have a seat." I said as I scooted over so Rika could sit and she did.

She smiled at me as she sat down beside me and, much to my surprise, took my spoon and... Ate some of my ice cream!? "H-Hey, what are you doing?!"

She giggled as she gave me back the spoon. "Eating ice cream. Seems like you are, too," she said with a wink.

"Yeah, but that's MY spoon!"

Rika just giggled again and shrugged, "Oh well... Could be worse. Coulda been Koji who borrowed your spoon."

"Ok, now that's just plain wrong." I shuddered.

Rika just laughed at my reaction. "I told ya." She was then quiet for a few moments as she looked at the table. "...Koji talked to me about back in the alley. Even though your words got jumbled, I know you were just trying to help. It was sweet."

"U-Um... thanks. I guess..." I muttered. "Still... I wish I can be confident like your brother..."

Just then, Rika slid next to me and, much to my surprise... Held my hand? I began to blush as she said, "Hey... Just because you're not as confident with the girls, doesn't mean you're unappealing. My brother is very charming and yeah, girls like that. But you also have something they find appealing."

"R-Really? Like what?"

She then smiled at me as she then leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. "You're a sweetheart, Kurogasa."

"Um..." I said, blushing a bit redder. "You really think so...?"

She nodded with a smile. "Yeah. I really do."

"Gee..." I chuckled weakly, rubbing the back of my head. "Uh... thanks." I said shyly.

She smiled at me before giving a yawn. "Alright, well, I am actually really tired. I was doing some more work on the RevolGarry and-AAAHHH, it really wore me out so I think I am gonna go to sleep." She then wrapped her arms around me and said, "Goodnight." She then waved at me as she got up and went to go to sleep.

"Yeah... night..." I trailed off. As she left the hangar, I couldn't help but smile. I suddenly felt so much better. Then, next thing I know, I suddenly had this tingly feeling in my chest. Placing my hand on my chest, I took a breath as I tried to figure out what I was feeling. "What the...? What is this? I... I feel..." I then looked up at the door where Rika had walked through. "Could it...? Nah, it couldn't be... Right?"

* * *

**SD:** Well, did I or did I not say this would be a "treat?" xD So yes, Kurogasa and Koji are beginning to learn how adaptable a Rider Double can be with his Half Changes. And of course, now they're is the question of what is this ability of Rika's? We'll learn more about that next time. And don't forget, if you guys want to submit a Dopant, just PM me with the skeleton below and Fen and I must just make a case for Double to fight them:

Character Name:

Age:

Human Appearance:

Gaia Memory:

Dopant Appearance:

Dopant Abilities:

Personality:

**Fenikkusumaru:** Well, that's the end of another great chapter. And I know you liked the ending there people, admit it! You liked that fluffy scene! But anyways, stayed tuned for the next case in the next chapter! And as always, review! Now... Count up the chapters!

**Audience:** Three!


	4. Case 3: Mr Double's Penguin

**Serpentdragon:** Hello again, everybody! Serpentdragon and Fenikkusumaru here to bring you another chapter of "Kamen Rider W: Ace Attorney/Detective." Sorry about the delay in getting this chapter up. Fen and I got a little busy, but we're finally here with our latest case for Kurogasa and Koji. Just a heads up, on Fen's page, there are two other stories you should be checking out. We're gonna have a new chapter of "Kamen Rider GX: Society of Light" up pretty soon, and then you'll get to follow Kurogasa and Koji as they become Kamen Riders once again in next KR-crossover: "Kamen Rider OOO: Unlimited Adventure," taking our heroes as OOO and Birth into the universe of One Piece. Fen?

**Fenikkusumaru:** Hey there everybody! Sorry that we took so long. I was actually on vacation for a while. My grandma on my mom's side had her shoulder dislocated, by falling down the stairs, so my mom and I visited her. The good news is, they put her shoulder back in place and she doesn't need surgery. She's a strong woman. So it's all good. Anyways, let's get this chapter going!

**SD/Fen:** HENSHIN!

* * *

**September 9th, 2016, 8:28 PM**

**Secret Hangar under Shinamori Home**

_Kurogasa_

Oh boy, what a rough three days for me. You won't believe what happened. Mia Fey, Phoenix Wright's boss was murdered a few days back. Koji was grumpy since because he never got the chance to go on a date with her. Nonetheless, the three of us decided to look into it. Phoenix was to defend Mia's younger sister, Maya who was a spirit medium in-training while we three did some digging. It turns out that Mia was looking up something about an incident 15 years ago, known as the DL-6 Incident. I don't know much about it, other than that Mia's mother was called a fraud for it. And Mia found out who framed her, but was killed. Then all of a sudden it changed to my old buddy Phoenix who was now the suspect, all because of a person named Redd White. His company Bluecorp. was an organization built on blackmail. And she somehow got tabs on everyone and was controlling the politicians, the celebrities, heck, even the judges and the prosecutor's office.

So it was up to me to defend my buddy Phoenix. The prosecutor I had to go up against was Miles Edgeworth, known for his tactics of forging evidence, having false testimonies, and always getting the "Guilty" verdict no matter what.

I tell you, it was definitely a battleground in the court on the last day of the trial. That sneaky Redd White almost got away with it. But with the help of Mia who was being channeled through Maya somehow, to my surprise, I was able to get Phoenix the "Not Guilty" verdict, and have Redd White confess to everything on the stand.

As Koji, Rika and sat down in the Skull Hangar, which Rika now had redubbed the Double Hangar, Koji was handing out glasses of champagne for each of us in celebration of my win in the courtroom. "Here's to Kurogasa... On his victory over Edgeworth, finding Mia's real killer, and defending our pal Phoenix! Kanpai!"

"Kanpai!" I cheered.

Smiling at me as she finished a sip of her glass, Rika said, "You did great out there, Kurogasa. We're so proud of you!"

I blushed slightly as I took another sip before saying, "Oh, stop, Rika... You and Koji were a huge help like in my first case. Having you guys there to help find the evidence was a real life saver."

"Hey, that's what a team is supposed to do: Back each other up!" Koji grinned before drinking some of his champagne.

"Yeah, true," I said. "Still, it's kinda sad that Mia's... Well, gone."

Koji sighed at that. "Yeah... It's a shame. But, hey, at least her memory was honored. You found the one responsible."

"Yeah. Still, you didn't have to be that grumpy the whole investigation, Koji," Rika replied.

Koji scoffed at Rika as he said, "Hey, that guy ruined my chances of scoring a date with the foxy Mia. What do you expect?"

"In any case, it's all over now. There's nothing we can do about it," I waved off.

Koji nodded before going back to sipping his drink. "I suppose so."

There was silence for a few moments before Rika said, "Oh! I have good news for you guys!"

"What's that?" I asked.

Rika smiled as she said, "I finished work on the RevolGarry's modules for the HardBoilder!"

"Really? That's great!" Koji smiled.

Grinning, Rika nodded as she looked over at the RevolGarry. "Mhmm! Now, Double will be even more prepared to protect the city!"

"Yeah, that's good to hear." I nodded.

"Hey Kurogasa, are you in here?" A voice asked.

Oh no! Phoenix! Looking frantically to Koji and Rika, the three of us leapt up to try and begin hiding the gear Koji and I would use as Double. "Oh no, oh no! Gotta hide everything!"

"How are we gonna hide it?! What do we do?!" Rika panicked.

"Uh... Hate to break it to you, guys, but we're already down here," Came the voice of Maya as we all froze in the middle of our panicked frenzy. "And... Just what is all this stuff?"

"Uh..." Koji said dumbly.

"Well..." Rika said sheepishly.

Suddenly, Phoenix pointed to the HardBoilder as it sat in the middle of the opened up RevolGarry. "Hey... That motorcycle looks really familiar... Where have I seen it before?"

Yabai! This is bad! "Uh, well..." I said, trying to figure out a way out of this mess. "That's um..."

"Might as well tell'em, aibou. The jigs up anyway," Koji sighed.

Seeing no other option, I sighed as I began to explain to Phoenix and Maya the truth about Koji and I. "...And ever since then, we've been fighting as Double to protect the city from the Dopants who have begun attacking it."

Phoenix and Maya only stood there in silence. Here it comes, they're gonna laugh at us any second now, thinking that we're crazy. But instead, we got-

"WOW! That's so cool!" Maya said excited.

Koji blinked a few times at Maya in surprise. "You-you believe us?"

"Are you kidding me?! This is WAY better than the Steel Samurai for sure!"

I felt a lot better knowing that they didn't laugh or think we were insane. However, there was still something I needed to address. "Well, now that you two know the truth about Koji and I, can you promise to keep it secret? I'd rather not have Dopants targeting you guys because of our identities getting out."

"Yeah, we can do that! Right, Nick?" Maya asked Phoenix.

"U-Uh, yeah, sure. No problem," Phoenix got out.

Koji eyed Phoenix with slight suspicion on the latter's hesitancy. "Phoenix? What is it?"

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing. Just still surprised is all," Phoenix said sheepishly.

Koji then smiled as he said, "Okay. Heh... If I were in your position, too, I would be pretty shocked myself."

"Yeah."

"Anyways, I got a tray of burgers and fries for everyone!" Maya said happily as she pulled out the said tray from out of nowhere.

Rika went bug-eyed as she saw the tray Maya pulled out, utterly amazed and confused. "M-Maya... Where'd you get those burgers?"

"Oh, I ordered them from the burger joint me and my sis go to," Maya waved off.

"And my wallet is crying right now..." Phoenix whimpered.

Still jaw-dropped, Rika then asked, "Y-Yes, but... Where were you keeping them!? I didn't see you carry them down here. It's like you literally pulled them out of thin air!"

"That... Is a little secret," Maya giggled.

"Um... Okay..." I said before grabbing a burger from Maya and began to chow down on it. "Mmmmmm... Really good..." I replied, my taste buds feeling like they were in heaven.

"I know right? Burgers are the best!" Maya said happily.

* * *

**(Escape by Moon Child)**

**(Instrumental) **We see a quick shot of Kurogasa testifying in court, then freezes with the picture going black and white. Another quick shot is seen with Koji out on the field in a crime scene, examining before it freezes going black and white. The scene then changes to the two of them seen together standing side by side before shouting "HENSHIN!" and a flash of light engulfs the screen before it faded to see Kamen Rider Double. The title "Kamen Rider Double: Ace Attorney/Detective" is shown.

**(Tsunawatari no every day)** Somewhere, inside the courtroom, Kurogasa was sitting quietly, looking at the courtroom before closing his eyes and lowering his head down.

**(Sugiyuku hibi no se ni)** In the background, a faint image of his father showed as Kurogasa closed his eyes.

**(Tsuba haki surinukete runaway~)** He clenched his fist tightly, remembering the past, the explosion occurring in the courtroom before moving to the next scene.

**(Kizu tsuki tsukare hateta) **Koji and Rika were working on site on a crime scene.

**(Kokoro no kurayami wo) **However, they weren't finding any clues, both knowing that it was going to be a long day.

**(Nugisute ima kimi dakishime ni yuku no sa~) **They look up at the sky to see a fainted image of their father smiling, and they clench their fists, too.

**(Mou daremo~ iyasenai~) **The camera starts to pan from left to right, introducing the characters such as Phoenix Wright, Maya Fey, Dick Gumshoe, Miles Edgeworth and Franziska von Karma with her signature whip in her hands.

**(Kizuato ni~ furisosogu a~me) **After that, it shifts to Kurogasa at the court, doing the signature point to the prosecutor before the judge pummels down his hammer of justice.

**(Sou kimi to~ himitsu wo~ wake au you ni) **The scene shifts to the Sonozaki mansion, where most of them were enjoying their free time. Wakana is reading her script for her radio program, Saeko is scanning through her work papers, Kirihiko is putting a few more pieces of Gaia Memories into his briefcase and Ryubee is petting his cat with a smirk on his face as he looks forward.

**(Zutto~ kodoku wo daite kure~~~) **The whole background turns black in an instant. As the camera zooms out from the screen, various images of Dopants can be seen on the screen until, eventually, it all comes down to Kurogasa and Koji, standing side by side as they held their Gaia Memories with their DoubleDriver on them. A quick montage of the two slots in their Gaia Memories and eventually, W was seen on the battlefield.

**(Hadaka no taiyou~ kono mune ni~ Atsuku kagayakinagara~) **After Double appears, a montage begins of him fighting different Dopants, each fight showing a different one of his Half Changes.

**(Ima mezamehajimeru~ kono omoi~ Kimi~ ni todoku made) **Rika now stands in front of a black screen, the different Gaia Memories floating past and around her as her eyes glow green as she begins to access the Gaia Library.

**(I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you) **A quick montage then shows Phoenix's office with Maya and Pearl assisting him with the paperwork, the prosecutor's office as Miles is on his seat while Franziska glares at the viewers, whip at the ready, then at the police station, Gumshoe looks upon the screen while eating ramen inside his office, and lastly, a silhouette that stands back-to-back with Kamen Rider Accel as both of them look at the screen.

**(Hashiru dake~) **The scene finally shifts to the two Riders, Kurogasa and Koji, with Rika riding behind her brother, riding on their bikes across the city. The camera then zooms up as the song ends with a view of blue sky as a flock of white pigeons soars by happily.

* * *

**September 10th, 2016, 11:37AM**

**Old Warehouse outside LA Fishing District**

_"AAAHHH!"_

_Landing not too far away with a thud, a beautiful 21-year old hippie girl with fair skin, a curvy figure, long strawberry blond hair, tye-dye t-shirt, bellbottom jeans with peace signs and hippie designs on the bottoms, brown leather hippie vest, hippie style head band, hipster glasses, peace sign medallion, and tye-dye sandals rolled a bit before she managed to get up. She had a few bruises on her body and some cuts as well as she looked up at the thugs who threw her out. "Urgh..." However, she then gasped as she heard a crash at her feet. "No! My camera!" Scrambling over to it, she tried to see if it was salvageable, only to find it in pieces._

_Laughing from the doorway where she was thrown out of were three thugs. The lead one, dressed in a red suit and his black hair tied back in ponytail, chuckled as he shouted at her, "And don't ever let us catch you trying to get in the way of the boss's work, Toots! Or else your whole body will be tye-dye from all the bruises we'll give ya!"_ _And with that, the three thugs went back in and slammed the door shut, locking it too._

_"Ooooh, dang it!" The woman pouted. "I was so close!"_ _Storming off angrily, she held her wounded right arm as she left the abandoned area. "After all that work, those corporate scumbags are gonna get away with killing those poor penguins! This so ain't groovy!" She then gave an angry groan as she plopped down on a bench once she got a little closer to the harbor area. "But just what am I supposed to do? I'm just one peace-loving hippie fighting against those close-minded yuppies."_

_"Perhaps I could help you with that." A voice said, startling the woman._

_"W-Who's there?" The woman demanded, looking around wildly, trying to find where the voice came from._

_Finally, the young hippie caught a man who appeared to be somewhere between his late 20s to early 30s come walking out. He had somewhat short black hair, was dressed in a black suit, and wore a white scarf with what appeared to be the red sun of the Japanese flag on it. "Penny Gwen, yes?"_

_"And you're supposed to be?" Penny asked, raising an eyebrow._

_"A man who can help solve your problems." The man answered._ _Bowing his head slightly to her, he revealed a large briefcase from behind his back. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Kirihiko Sudo." Holding the case before her, he opened the case and revealed to her a case full of GaiaMemories._

_"And selling me flash drives is gonna help me how exactly?" Penny asked suspiciously._

_Kirihiko gave a soft chuckle as he said, "Quite simply, one of them will help by turning you into a superwoman capable of taking on those whom you despise."_

_"Really?" Penny asked excited._

_"Why yes." Kirihiko said as he took a blue GaiaMemory with a white rib cage. On it was a letter 'P' in the shape of a penguin bending its head down trying to feed its chick. "And I think this one suits you best."_

**PENGUIN!**

* * *

**September 15th, 2016, 12:22PM**

**Los Angeles Police Department Judicial Operations Office**

**Office of Detective First Class Koji Shinamori**

_Koji_

_"...And in other news this morning, it has been reported that another member of the Black Ocean Gang, a criminal gang believed to be involved in illegal deals involving aquatic animals, has been found murdered this morning. Coroner reports indicate that 33 year old Michael Swan was killed by drowning, though many are confused by this as he, like fellow members Henry Pryce and Jack Cold, also both found to have been drowned, were found in their homes, all far away from any major body of water."_

I sighed as I hit the mute button on the remote, silencing the TV. Kicking my feet up onto my desk, my polished black platform boots shining briefly in the sunlight, I went back to eating the ramen I had brought for lunch. In five days, three members of the Black Ocean had been killed strangely by drowning in the middle of their homes. "That just doesn't jive..." I murmured to myself as I ate a few more noodles.

The only thing that made sense to me was it was the work of a Dopant, though I had no proof otherwise aside from the fact there seemed no other way of a drowning on dry land. My train of thought was put on hold when I heard a knock on the door of my office. "Come in," I said. The door opened and it was revealed to be Rika and Kurogasa.

"Hey, big bro!" Rika greeted.

"Yo, aibou? Have you seen the news?" Kurogasa asked as they both came into my office.

I scoffed slightly as I gestured at the screen with my chopsticks before going back to my ramen. "Are you kidding? It's been on non-stop. Just about every detective in every department is scratching their head about it. I mean," I said as I put down my empty bowl and walked over to one of my bookshelves, full of Dad's old detective novels, "How can you drown in the middle of your own home?" I then paused as I turned back to the two. "What are you guys doing here, anyway? Not that I'm not happy to see you."

"Oh, just thought of coming and seeing if you had any ideas of what's going on." Kurogasa said as he took an extra pair of chopsticks and went into my box of fried rice.

"Oi!" I hissed.

"What? I'm hungry!" Kurogasa protested. "There wasn't any food back at your house."

"Ugh!" I groaned, face palming as I said, "That doesn't mean you just eat my food without asking!"

"Warui, warui."

"Ask next time!" Rika huffed before she pinched his cheek after he swallowed some fried rice. Trust me, her pinches hurt.

"Itetetetetetetetetetetetetetete! Hai, hai, hai, wakatta! Let go! I'm sorry!" Kurogasa pleaded. Much to his relief, Rika was merciful and set Kurogasa free. "Thank you..."

Sighing, I sat back down in my chair as I looked back at the TV, the news still covering the drownings. "In all honesty, the only thing that comes to mind of being able to do that would be a Dopant."

"Think that's possible?" Kurogasa asked, rubbing his cheek.

"It's the only possible explanation," I said.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door of my office. "Excuse me... Is this the office of Detective Shinamori?"

"Yeah. Who is it?" I asked. Suddenly, in through my door came someone I was not expecting. She was an absolutely beautiful girl about the age of Kurogasa and I dressed in a hippie style. I swore my eyes turned into hearts for a moment before I leapt over to her... Yes, you read that right: leapt. "Well, hello, foxy mama! What can the super groovy Detective Koji Shinamori do for you?"

"Oh great, here we go again..." Kurogasa groaned, rolling his eyes before face palming.

The hippie blushed bright pink at me as she ran a hand through her strawberry blonde hair. "Oh, um... M-my name is Penny. Penny Gwen. I'm a student at UCLA studying environmental science and biology with a minor in journalism. Plus I work for the _Los Angeles Star _as a freelance investigative journalist."

"I see," I smiled. "Well, you came to the right place if you wanna give some information." Placing my arm around her waist, making her blush even more, I helped her over to my chair. "This is my legal partner in the Judicial Operations Office, Kurogasa Kururugi, Public Defense Attorney and criminologist, and that is my sister Rika, our forensic specialist."

I caught Rika roll her eyes at my flirting before smiling at Penny. "It's nice to meet you, Ms. Gwen."

"Yeah, nice meeting you," Kurogasa greeted. "So, what's going on?" He asked.

Reaching into her purse, which was the same style as her vest, she pulled out several pictures which she laid out on my desk. "Well, for a few weeks now, I've been trying to get evidence on the Black Ocean Gang."

My eyes widened at that slightly. "You mean as in the gang on TV for their members being killed?"

She nodded as she spread out the pictures. "Yeah... I've been suspecting for a while that they've been engaging in illegal penguin hunting up north in the colder, tundra-like areas of Canada. They've been taking them from up there and bringing them here to kill them for their blubber."

"Why would they be doing that, though?" Kurogasa asked, leaning against the bookcase.

"Well," Penny said, hesitantly, "I don't have any photographs or anything to prove it, but I think I heard some of the guys mentioning that they were planning to sell it to some big fishing companies for them to use to make their food taste better."

"That's horrible!" Rika gasped.

"Yeah, I know it is."

"Well, in that case," I said, taking my fedora and placing it on my head, "Consider Koji Shinamori, groovy detective extraordinaire on the case!"

"EH?!" Kurogasa asked surprised.

I looked to Kurogasa with a smirk. "Oh come on! You didn't think I could turn down a case with evidence like that could I!?"

"Well yeah, but..." Kurogasa said, before he crossed his arms in suspicion. "I have a feeling there's more to why you want to take this case."

Next thing Kurogasa knew, he had my platform shoe crashing down onto his foot. "You were saying?"

"We'll take the case," Kurogasa wheezed.

Penny's eyes lit up brightly. "You will!? Oh thank you! This is so groovy!" She exclaimed before throwing her arms around my neck in a hug before she quickly pulled away, blushing madly. "Oh! I-I'm sorry, D-Detective! I-uh, just got really excited..."

"Hey, no worries, I actually prefer that," I smiled again, making Kurogasa and Rika groan again, rolling their eyes.

* * *

**September 15th, 2016, 12:22PM (Same time)**

**Sonozaki Mansion**

"...And in other news this morning, it has been reported that another member of the Black Ocean Gang, a criminal gang believed to be involved in illegal deals involving aquatic animals, has been found murdered this morning. Coroner reports indicate that 33 year old Michael Swan was killed by drowning, though many are confused by this as he, like fellow members Henry Pryce and Jack Cold, also both found to have been drowned, were found in their homes, all far away from any major body of water."

_As he sat on the couch in the living room of his mansion, his cat Mick on his lap and his two daughters Saeko and Wakana with him, Ryubee Sonozaki chuckled as he watched the report on the news. "Hhhmmm... It would seem our latest Memory sold is performing quite satisfactorily."_

_"And our buyer was quite enthusiastic about it," a voice said, as the old Sonozaki turned around to see Kirihiko walk towards him._

_"Ah, Kirihiko," Ryubee greeted._

_Kirihiko bowed respectfully before Ryubee as Saeko gave him a flirtatious smile. "I am not surprised by his success. Kirihiko is one of our top GaiaMemory dealers. And I always love a man who can deliver results."_

_"Why thank you, Saeko-san," Kirihiko chuckled before going over to her and gave her a peck on the lips._

_Wakana merely scoffed at the display between her older sister and her latest boyfriend._

_Chuckling, Ryubee turned back towards the TV as he said, "Tell me, Kirihiko, Saeko has told me she has an interest in marriage with you. What are you feelings on the matter?"_

_Kirihiko smirked as he said, "I would like nothing more, Sonozaki-sama... Or should I say Tou-san?"_

_"Hmhmhmhmhm... You can call me that." Ryubee chuckled. "I am glad that you joined us for our cause."_ _He then paused as he said, "Of course, I must get a better check of you, see that you are ready for one of our Gold Memories."_

_Kirihiko bowed before Ryubee again as he said, "Of course... Tou-san. I have no doubt I will surpass your expectations."_

* * *

**September 15th, 2016, 2:49PM**

**Old Warehouse outside LA Fishing District**

_Kurogasa_

After a bit of driving, we arrived at an old warehouse where Penny said she had found a few members of Black Ocean setting up shop. The place certainly was in a good position. It was relatively isolated, so they could operate mostly uninhibited, but was still close to the Fishing District so they could easily transport the blubber without worrying about the product going bad. "Well, I can say this for these guys, they've at least got some sense."

"Ugh... And it smells fishy too… No pun intended," Rika said, covering her nose a bit.

"We might as well start looking around," Koji shrugged.

"Yeah, and the sooner the better. I don't wanna smell like fish for a week," I said.

As we headed towards the warehouse, Penny said to us, "I'll, uh... Stay here with the car. I don't want to get in your way."

"You sure?" I asked.

She nodded as she thumbed her peace sign medallion. "Yeah... Yeah, I'll be alright." Then, she looked to Koji and said, "Just... Please promise me you'll make the corporate lapdogs who did this pay, Detective?"

"Of course," Koji smiled, giving her a thumbs-up. "You just let Detective Koji Shinamori handle everything."

She smiled at him as she placed her hands on his arms, looking at him dreamily as she said, "You're the grooviest, Detective. I'm glad someone like you is fighting for our groovy Mother Earth."

"Well it's groovy that a foxy chick like you is fighting for it," Koji flirted back.

"Oka~y, Casanova, enough with the flirting. Let's go," I said, grabbing him by the collar and started dragging him away.

Koji just stared back at Penny with a smile and wave as he followed me while I was dragging him along. "Alright, alright, I'm going, I'm going..."

When we went into the warehouse, ugh... man, I can't even tell ya, the whole place REEKS of fish and dead stuff from the way the Black Ocean Gang has been doing their operations.

How did I figure that out? Look at the dead fish and penguin parts around ya and see for yourself.

"EWW!" Rika cried as she picked up her foot, brushing some guts from the floor off her platform sandal. "This is disgusting!"

Adjusting his fedora, Koji said with a frown, "Penny wasn't kidding when she said how bad it was with these jive-turkeys."

"No kidding..." I grimaced. "Just look at this place. It's a mess."

Sighing, Koji then said, "Then let's check this place out quickly so we can get out here soon, that way Rika doesn't need to get a new pair of platforms to replace these ones because they got all gunky."

"I know! Look at it!" Rika whined. "This is gonna smell like penguin guts for months and if it smells, I'm gonna have to throw it out!"

Seeing an opening for a little ribbing at my aibou's expense, I said, jokingly, "Well, on the bright side, Rika, you still got plenty of other platform shoes you could use. The only person who has a shoe collection as big as yours... Is your brother's!"

"HEY!" Koji snapped. "I'll have you know I am VERY proud of my collection of platform shoes!"

Rika meanwhile giggled at her brother's outburst before looking to me with a smile. "Thanks, Kurogasa. I needed that."

"Anytime." I smiled back. That's when I had that same tingly feeling inside of me. Coughing slightly to offshoot my feeling of awkwardness, I then said, "Alright... Shall we see what we can find?"

Rika nodded as she reached into her purse and took out the Bat Shot. "Right. I'll send our little friend around to see what he can find while we look around." She then slid the FakeMemory into the camera.

**BAT!**

Extending its bat wings, it began to fly around and scouted for anything it thought of importance.

"I can never get tired of your inventions," I chuckled. "Any other ones you made lately?"

"Actually, now that you mention it..." She then pulled out two wrist watch-looking devices from her purse and handed them to us. "I call these the Spider Shocks, my newest Memory Gadget. It can deploy a tiny grappling hook as well as shoot out tracking devices. Plus, it can be useful with Double."

Koji quirked an eyebrow, pushing up his fedora. "How so?"

"Well," Rika explained, "If you use the Metal Staff or Trigger Magnum, you can attach this onto them to allow them to use new attacks."

"Really? Like what?" I asked, interested.

"With the Metal Shaft, it can release a webbed string to restrain an enemy, while when attached to the Trigger Magnum, it can release an energy net to capture them."

"Nice," Koji praised.

"We're about to get something NOT nice..." I suddenly whispered, pointing to a direction, just a few meters ahead of us. "Look..."

As soon as the siblings caught sight of what I was looking at, we immediately hopped behind a few crates just before a group of Black Ocean thugs caught sight of us. "Looks like they're still here, aibou," Koji said, reaching into the inside coat pocket of his leisure suit, pulling out his gun as he pulled his badge off his belt. "What do you think? Think we could take them all. I only count seven."

"Yeah, but I think we can do it without the gun," I said, before holding up Rika's new invention. "I think it's time to test our new toys," I grinned.

Koji smirked when he saw what I meant before sliding his gun back into his coat. "I know exactly what you mean." Grabbing the other Spider Shock, he put it on his wrist. "Let's go. Rika, you'll be alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Rika nodded. "Just be careful, you two."

We both nodded at her before we ran out from behind the crates. The thugs looked up in surprise as Koji held out his badge. "LAPD! You're under arrest! Hands in the air!"

"Hands where we can see them! NOW!" I demanded.

The thugs looked at each other before nodding to one another. Two grabbed lead pipes while one grabbed a crowbar. The other four decided they would just use their fists. "Okay," Koji said, smirking, "I can boogie to that beat."

"Big mistake," I grinned. As they charged at us, Koji and I nodded before we flipped out of the way in opposing directions. One of the thugs came charging at me with his pipe, but I fired off my Spider Shock and ripped it from his hands before giving him a right cross to the left side of his face. Koji, meanwhile, took down two guys who were unarmed by using his Spider Shock to tie up their feet. "C'mon, you're making this look too easy," I mocked as another thug tried to punch me, but I dodged and gave him a right hook to the jaw.

As another tried to get Koji from behind, only to be knocked out with an elbow to the stomach, Koji then chuckled, "Hey, aibou! I don't think that's too hard. These guys fight like a flailing Magikarp from Pokémon!"

"Tell me about it!" I agreed as the last two guys tried to get me, but I used my Spider Shock to shoot out the grappling hook and tied up their legs, making them fall to the floor.

Koji smirked as he walked over to me, giving me a high five. Looking at them all, he grabbed a pair of handcuffs and let them dangle from his hand. "So... Who wants the bling-bling first?" Just then, though, a bunch of crates went flying, one slamming into me, causing me to slam into Koji, knocking us both to the ground. When we managed to get up, we saw standing before us, "A Dopant!" The Dopant was a strange looking humanoid blue and white penguin. It had a long yellow beak lined with razor sharp fangs, glowing red eyes, and spiked yellow hair. On its torso and flippers also was ice armor.

One of the thugs on the ground screamed as he shouted, "I-It's the monster! The monster that kill Michael and the others!"

"Mutated Empoleon anyone?" I gritted.

The creature growled at the thugs as it said in a strange, distorted voice,** "Killers... Killers... Pay... You must pay!" **Then, leaping into the air, it did a roundhouse kick in the air the knocked a bunch of the thugs back in different directions. As they cowered, trying to get back up, the Dopant looked to them all, trying to figure out which one to kill first.

"Time to put this penguin down, aibou," I said, taking out the Double Driver and placing it on my waist before the belt wrapped around me.

Koji then ran up next to me on my right as his Double Driver suddenly materialized on his waist. "You just read my mind," He said as both of us took out our respective GaiaMemory.

**CYCLONE!**

**JOKER!**

Each of us then brought our Memory to the side, making the W shape as we cried out together, "HENSHIN!" Koji then slid his Cyclone Memory into the Soul Slot, causing it to immediately digitize and transport into mine. As soon as I pressed it down, Koji did a Soul Forward, transferring his soul into my body as I inserted the Joker Memory into the Body Slot.

**CYCLONE-JOKER!**

The tune played as wind and green and purple electricity surrounded me in a sphere before bits of armor stuck on me and encased me completely before becoming Double. Meanwhile, Rika was able to catch her brother's body.

The Dopant stepped back in surprise when it finally noticed me standing there. **"You-! You're the Kamen Rider!"**

_"Of course! We are the upholders of justice!"_ Koji announced.

"We defeat all those who makes this city shed its tears!" I decalred.

"We are the 2-in-1 Ace Detective/Attorney, Kamen Rider Double!" We said in unison, before I struck the signature pose. "Saa... Omae no tsumi o kazoero!"

The Dopant growled at me before charging at me, flailing its fins in a mix of a chopping and slashing motion, immediately forcing me to take the defensive.

"Ugh... Those fins are strong..." I gritted each time my arm blocked one of the fins.

_"No kidding..."_ Koji agreed. _"There's more to this penguin than meets the eye." _We both grunted then as we got kick back by the penguin, sparks flying from my chest. Just then, it opened its mouth and breathed out a dense fog, masking the warehouse in mist. _"Great, it's using Mist."_ He then muttered. _"What's it gonna use next? Hydro Pump?"_

I kept moving my head around, trying to see if I could see the Dopant moving through the mist, but unfortunately, the fog was simply too thick to see through. "Damn... With this up, that Dopant could be-AGH!" I shouted as sparks flew from my back as the Dopant slashed at me from behind. I went flying through the air and crashed into another stack of crates as the thing charged up its next attack. Out of nowhere, a huge surge of water formed behind it, growing into a large wave.

_"It's using Surf?!"_ Koji's voice gawked.

"Enough with the Pokémon jokes already!" I shouted, as I jumped in the air to avoid the large wave. However, the Dopant rode up the wave like a torpedo, riding to the top before flying off it, slamming into me, sending me crashing into the path of the tidal wave. "GAH!" Koji and I both shouted as we were rocked about under the water."

"DOUBLE!" Rika shouted from her hiding place.

Once the water level receded, I managed to push myself up a bit. "Well, that explains how the Dopant could drown the people in their own homes."

_"Aibou,"_ Koji said, _"Maybe we should switch tactics. We can't outrun this thing, so maybe we need power. Why don't we use the Metal Memory?"_

"Alright, let's try it!" I said, before making the Double Driver go vertical and took out the Joker Memory before pulling out the Metal Memory.

**METAL!**

I slotted the Metal Memory into the Double Driver and spread it apart again.

**CYCLONE-METAL!**

A new tune played from the Driver as the left half of my body turned silver and the Metal Staff appeared on my back. Grabbing it, extending it to full length, I twirled it briefly before pointing one end at the Dopant. "So, shall we dance, bird brain?"

**"I'll have you dance to your death!"** The Penguin Dopant yelled before charging at me again.

It began using its slashing-chopping strategy as it approached me, but this time, with the Metal Staff, I was able to block most of the attacks, stepping back defensively as I did. _"Heh, seems like you need to learn some new dance steps, tough guy!" _Koji shouted before I kicked the Dopant back with a front kick to the stomach.

"Let's finish this!" I said before taking out the Metal Memory and slotted it in the Metal Shaft.

**METAL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

I began to twirl the Metal Staff around as green and silver wind began to blow all around me, gathering more strength and becoming more powerful with every spin. Once we finally had enough energy, Koji and I shouted out together, "METAL TWISTER!"

However, before we could perform the Memory Break, the Penguin Dopant opened its beak to unleash its mist screen again, causing the entire warehouse to fill up with fog just as we unleashed the attack. And unfortunately, when the fog faded, the Dopant had vanished. "Gah!" I gritted. "Escaped..."

_"Oh well,"_ Koji said, my right lens flashing, _"Let's worry about that later. Let's get some back-up over here to take care of these guys. I'll start cuffing them."_

"Right..." I said, before taking out the GaiaMemories and de-henshined back to civilian form.

* * *

**September 15th, 2016, 3:16PM**

**Old Warehouse outside LA Fishing District**

_Koji_

Once the Dopant had fled, with some help from Kurogasa and Rika, we rounded up the thugs as we waited for the rest of the police to arrive to transport them away. As the three of us sat and watched, Penny came running over to us. "Are you guys alright? I heard a monster showed up!"

"Yeah, we're fine," Kurogasa said. "Just a few bruises here and there, but nothing all too bad."

Rika nodded as she said, "Yeah, we're lucky. Kamen Rider showed up to stop the Dopant. Otherwise it probably would have killed those guys."

"K-Killed them?" Penny asked in scared voice.

"Yeah. The Penguin Dopant was about to kill them before Double stepped in," I added.

"Oh my..." She trailed off in surprise. Then, blushing up at me, she said sheepishly, "I'm just glad you weren't hurt, especially YOU, Detective."

Grinning at her bashful flirting, I just said, "Oh, cutie, you keep say sweet things like that, you're gonna have to call me Koji."

"Ok then... Koji." Penny said shyly.

I just smiled at her as I said, "Now, doesn't sound better than you being all formal, calling me 'Detective?'"

Kurogasa just rolled his eyes. "How does he do it?"

"Let it go, Kurogasa," Rika said patting his back.

Kurogasa just sighed as he said, "Alright, alright..."

Meanwhile, as I prepared to get a little closer to Penny, a uniformed officer came to us and said, "Detective, if you wouldn't mind, we found some things you and your team might want to look at."

"Alright, let's see it," Rika stated.

We followed the officer to the other side of the warehouse where the officers were guarding the perimeter. And leading them was of course Sgt. Marin Hansen. Seeing us, she gave me a smirk. "Long time no see, Detective. Mr. Kurugugi, Ms. Shinamori."

"Hel~lo, Sweet Thang," I purred.

Marin chuckled as she noticed Penny looking at me from beyond the police line. "You got a new fan?"

"Oh, baby, you know you'll always be my number one foxy lady," I grinned back.

Marin shook her head with a smirk as she said, "Just remember that." She then went into her series cop mode as she led us over to a marked off area. "We found a long trail of water leading out of the warehouse when the Dopant fled. However, it stopped here," she said, pointing to where the trail of water ended. "We got a check and found some dripping off the roof which would imply they fled that way from Kamen Rider."

"So in other words, we got no more leads..." Kurogasa frowned.

"Not quite..." Marin said as she lead us to another spot. "There was one other thing. We got someone to check the area. There weren't any water spots that would imply the Dopant having passed there. My guess is that the Dopant probably reverted to human form before trying to escape. If that's the case-"

"Then the Dopant might still be in the area," I completed, seeing where Marin was going. "If they're back in their human form, it's doubtful they could have fled that far."

Marin nodded. "That's my guess."

"Now the only question is, where?" Kurogasa pondered.

Suddenly, Rika's eyes closed as she said, monotone, "Beginning lookup. First keyword?"

"R-Rika?" I said startled.

Marin gawked at us in complete confusion. "Is-is she alright?"

"Uh, um, yeah... She's fine. Just, uh, one minute, Marin," I said as Kurogasa and I pulled her off to the side, leaving Marin utterly confused.

Looking to me, Kurogasa said, "Oh boy, Rika's doing that weird lookup thing again."

"What do we do?" I asked.

"How should I know? She's YOUR sister! Besides, you were with her the last time she did this!" Kurogasa shouted at me.

I groaned, taking my fedora off to massage my temples briefly. "Hai, hai, hai..." Placing my fedora back on, I took a deep breath as I tried to calm myself. "Alright... Just like last time, she's asking for keywords, keywords she can use to narrow her search to find anything of value to the case. Okay... Let's start with something simple... First keyword: 'Penguin.'"

"Searching..." Rika said as silence stood for a moment. "Search narrowed. Next keyword."

I was silent for a moment, putting my forefinger and thumb to my chin as I paced. "Hhhmmm... Next keyword..." I needed something more specific now. "I got it... Next keyword: 'Black Ocean Gang.'"

"Searching..." Rika said, and silence stood again for a moment. "Search narrowed... Next keyword."

Kurogasa gave me a look as he said, "What're you thinking, aibou?"

"Well," I said, "Just like with that last Dopant, I'm gonna see if we can find their next target. I can't think of anything that would help us figure out their identity or anything like that. This way, at least, we can try to catch them off guard." Looking back to Rika, I said, "Next keyword: 'Suspected corporate associates.'"

"Searching..." Rika said and silence stood a third time. "Search complete. Book found."

Kurogasa and I smiled, shooting each other a thumbs up. "Alright, Sis, what you got?"

Rika then suddenly snapped out of her trance and blinked at us before saying, "Huh?"

Knowing Rika was extremely confused, I said as gently as I could, "Rika... Can you think of any suspected fishing companies the Black Ocean Gang could be connected to with selling the penguin blubber?"

"Well..." Rika said as she thought long and hard about it. After a while...

"Well?" Kurogasa asked.

"I... Think so..." Rika murmured.

I smiled widely. "Take your time, Rika... Just focus... Let it come to you naturally... Don't force it..."

She nodded and closed her eyes for a few moments as she tried to think. Finally, she smiled and opened her eyes. "I got it! Two companies come to mind! One is the Big Bass Fish Catchers, Ltd. They own a big fleet of fishing ships. They're one of the major suppliers of fish to Catch of the Day Enterprises, one of the biggest fish marketing companies. The three of them, Big Bass, Catch of the Day, and Black Ocean, work together to make huge profits off the blubber-enhanced fish!"

Happily, I wrapped my arms around my little sister and kissed her forehead. "Rika, you are the best!"

"Well, I guess I better get to work visiting the companies then," Kurogasa said.

Koji thought about it and said, "Maybe we should split up, go to them both at the same time. There's no way to tell which one they'll be going after first."

"Right. I'll head over to Catch of the Day Enterprises, then," Kurogasa decided.

Rika then said, "I'll come with you."

I nodded in agreement as I said, "Alright. Then I'll check Big Bass, see what I can find there."

Just before we went back to Marin and the others, Rika then stopped as she said, "Wait... How did I figure this out?"

"Well..." I said, while looking at Kurogasa, and he looked at me.

"Should we tell her?" Kurogasa asked.

"Tell me what?" Rika questioned.

Taking my fedora off briefly to scratch my head, I said, "Remember that lookup thing Kurogasa and I told you about? Well... You did it again."

"I... did?" Rika gasped.

I sighed and nodded as I slid my fedora back on my head. "Yeah. It was just like last time. Your eyes closed, you kinda glowed for a sec and then started asking for keywords. Next thing we know, you wake up, not remembering doing it, but know exactly what we need to know."

"Oh gosh..." Rika said as she looked at the ground, covering her mouth with her hands, while taking a couple of steps back.

Kurogasa and I both looked at each other in concern as we went over to her, each of us holding her on one side to help her steady herself. "Rika," Kurogasa asked, "Are you okay?"

"I... I don't know..." Rika got out as she was... Getting a cold sweat. Oh man, her body was shaking and her breathing was abnormal and short! And she looked dizzy and lightheaded!

"Oh crap! She's having a panic attack!" Kurogasa cried out.

Seeing Rika panic, I immediately got in front of her, taking her by the arms and leading her to a crate. Sitting her down on it, I said, "Rika? Rika, listen, it's me. It's Koji, your brother. It's alright, Sis, just stay calm. Just focus on my voice. Keep your eyes on mine and do just as I say. Breathe in... Breathe out... Breathe in... Breathe out..."

Rika nodded as she tried her best to do that.

"Hey, is something wrong?" Marin asked as she came over to us.

Kurogasa got in front of Marin and kept her back a bit so I could focus on helping Rika calm down. "Rika's having a panic attack. Koji's trying to calm her down."

"Oh man... That ain't jivin'," Marin grimaced. "She gonna be okay?"

Kurogasa nodded. "She will be. Koji is good at helping her calm down when she has her panic attacks."

"That's it, Rika. Keep on breathing slowly..." I said. Rika's breathing slowly began to go back to normal as she followed the instructions I gave her. "You alright, Sis?"

Rika slowly nodded as she now hugged me, having her head rest on my chest and she was... crying? "Koji... W-What's happening to me?" She sobbed.

I sighed slowly as I rested my chin on her head, rubbing her back as I hugged her back. "It's alright, Rika. Your big brother is here... Shhh... Whatever it is, I'll help you through. Kurogasa will, too. It's okay... I love you, Rika. It'll be alright..."

"Ok..." Rika said quietly.

I sighed with relief as Rika calmed down."Good... Good..." Once I helped Rika back onto her feet, I went over to Marin and Kurogasa. "So, Marin, we learned from Rika who Black Ocean's business associates were."

"Really? How?" Marin asked.

"It's, uh... It's hard to explain," I said, hesitantly. "All I can ask, baby, is that you trust me on this."

Marin looked at me for a while, being a bit suspicious before she nodded. "Okay, I trust ya."

Kurogasa breathed a sigh of relief as I smiled at Marin. "Thank you..." And then, I went to explain what Rika had told us. "...So while he goes to Catch of the Day with Rika, I'll check out Big Bass."

"Sounds good. I'll go with ya," Marin said.

I couldn't help but grin. "Groovy, Sweet Thang. I feel better already knowing you'll be boogieing with me on this one."

"Mind if I tag along?" Penny asked coming up to me.

Kurogasa, Marin, and I looked to Penny in surprise as she asked to come with me and Marin. "Penny, are you sure? You realize that Dopant might show up again?"

"Yeah!" Penny chirped. "Besides, I need to give those corporate bastards a piece of my mind anyways!"

Marin gave a little chuckle as she said, "Oh, another dance partner, Koji? Am I gonna have to lock you up for being a naughty boy?"

"E-Eh?" I said startled.

Marin just shot me a wink as she said, "Don't act like you aren't tempted. You know you like the idea."

Meanwhile, as Kurogasa walked away with a roll of the eyes, Penny began to get flushed as she had a bit of an annoyed look. "Grr..."

"Anyways," Kurogasa said as he took out the Stag Phone and punched in the numbers to call the HardBoilder. "I'll see what I can find on my end."

"Right," I nodded as I stepped away from the girls briefly. "And, Kurogasa, one favor?"

"What is it?"

Looking over his shoulder, I could see Rika still looking a bit worried after her panic attack. "...Just watch out for Rika, aibou... I... I don't want anything to happen to her."

"No worries, man." Kurogasa assured. "You can count on me for that."

"Arigatou, aibou," I said in relief as we bumped fists. "You really are the best friend I could have ever asked for."

"Hey, what are best friends for?" Kurogasa grinned.

* * *

**September 15th, 2016, 4:45PM**

**Catch of the Day Enterprises**

**Los Angeles Office - Office of the Director**

_Kurogasa_

After calling the HardBoilder with the Stag Phone, Rika and I rode on our way to the Los Angeles branch Catch of the Day Enterprises. However, throughout the trip, Rika's been really quiet, not saying a word. We were now in the Director's Office, waiting for the boss of the branch to show up. Maybe this could be the chance to help her out. Hopefully, without jumbling my words like last time.

"Hey Rika. You okay? You've been quiet the whole trip." I began.

Rika looked up at me in surprise as she adjusted the 70s style floppy hat she wore. "Huh!? Oh, oh... Yeah... Sorry. I... I'm just thinking of that whole thing I did, that lookup thing again." She bit her lip for a moment as she thought about it. "In all honesty, it scares me, Kurogasa... Knowing something like that is happening to me and... I don't even know it."

I could only look at her in worry for a while, until I made the daring move of holding her hand.

"K-Kurogasa?" Rika stuttered, blushing a bit.

"It's okay. Whatever it is, your brother and I will help you get through it." I smiled gently. "Besides, that whole lookup thing has been helping us and I don't think it's bad."

She looked at me, somewhat stunned for a few moments before she broke into a smile. "You really are the sweetheart I said you were. Thanks, Kurogasa... I really needed that." Then, much to my surprise, she once again pressed her lips to my cheek, giving me a big kiss, some of her lipstick leaving a mark. "You really are a groovy friend."

"Uh... Thanks..." I blushed. I'm getting the tingly feeling again.

She then blushed again as she said, "Oops, sorry... Got some of my lipstick on you." Grabbing a tissue, she then wiped it off. "There we go. All gone."

Just then, from behind her desk, the director's secretary approached us. "Excuse me, Mr. Kururugi, Ms. Shinamori? The director will see you now."

"Thank you," I said. Rika and I then got up and followed her into the director's office. When we got in, we were a bit amazed at the design of the office. Everything was well... Fish related. Everything from fish portraits to fishing equipment, you name it. Everything was all... Fishy. No pun intended. As we looked around, I noticed the man I assumed to be the director get up from behind his desk. He wore a bright blue suit and tie and even had ocean blue hair and seafoam green eyes. To be honest, he looked like he just left the sea.

Smiling at us with a politician's smile, he said, "Ah, welcome, both of you. I'm Phish E. Deals, director of the Los Angeles branch of Catch of the Day Enterprises. How are you both?"

"We're fine," I said as I flashed my badge. "Kurogasa Kururugi, Attorney at Law, and this is my partner Rika Shinamori from LAPD Forensics."

Deals nodded as he led us to the chairs in front of his desk. "Ah yes, yes, I heard you were coming." He then placed glasses of water on the desk in front of us before he sat down again, still with his fake smile plastered on his face. "I have to say this whole nonsense about us supposedly being connected to the Black Ocean Gang is ridiculous. I give you my 110% assurance that everything we do here is perfectly legal and legitimate business practices."

"Is that so?" I asked. "Do you have any proof? Any sort of license of authentication that what you do is legit and legal?"

Deals laughed like I had told the funniest joke in the world. "Of course! In fact, Counselor, you're more than welcome to see our files. I, actually, am curious what proof you were given that would make you think we're anything but legitimate."

"Very well, let me see the license now," I said. "I'm sure you have some sort of copy here in your office?"

Deals looked through a stack of papers and gave an "Ah ha" when he found what he wanted. "Here we are. Our official business license from the city of Los Angeles. Just in order as it should be."

"Thanks." I said, taking the license and looking it over. It looks legit, but I need to double check to be sure. Taking the Stag Phone, I opened it up and dialed a number. After a few seconds, someone on the other end picked up.

"Hey, Eric, it's Kurogasa. I need ya to run a business license number: 7352891406," I said, reading off the number. There was silence for a few seconds, and what I heard, made me raise an eyebrow. "Ok, thanks Eric." I said before hanging up. "Well Mr. Deals, it looks like your license isn't in the LA Business Registry Database."

Deals seemed relatively unphased as he said, "I see... Well, we're still pretty new here, so I can't say I'm surprised that it has yet to show up in the database."

Rika gave him a look as she said, "Well, regardless, Mr. Deals, we'll need to see your files: business records, shipping reports, etc."

"Is that really necessary?"

Backing up Rika, I said, "If I need to, I'll go to the District Attorney and have a warrant for seizure in 20 minutes, tops."

"Alright, alright, no need to be hasty," Mr. Deals said as he pulled out some more papers from his stack and gave them to us. "Here you go."

"Thank you," I said as I handed the papers to Rika who promptly put them in her purse. "I assure you, you'll be hearing from us again soon."

"Of course," Mr. Deals nodded. With that, Rika and I stood up and left the office. Once we were out of there, I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Well, that guy's about as legit as a $3 bill."

Rika just scoffed. "Tell me something I don't know."

"And with these reports here, we'll know if this company is legit or not," I said.

"I wonder how Koji is doing on his end," Rika wondered.

* * *

**September 15th, 2016, 4:45PM (same time)**

**Big Bass Fish Catchers Dock Office**

_Koji_

I brought my Escalade to a stop right outside the dock office for Big Bass. The ride over was interesting, to say the least. In short, it consisted of Penny getting jealous of Marin's flirting with me and getting as close to me as she could while Marin teased both of us about it.

"This is it," I said, examining the place.

"Sure looks that way," Marin agreed as all three of us got out of the car.

Penny immediately got out her camera. "Time for me to get the proof of these slaves of the man in the act and score another victory for Mother Nature!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, easy. We'll get them soon," I said, calming her down, "You just gotta be patient."

Penny looked to me pleadingly as she said, "B-But, Koji! These guys are doing something so ungroovy! They're killing tose poor penguins just to make these fish taste better! We've gotta-OH!" She paused, turning bright red as I kissed her cheek.

"Just relax, foxy mama... If these guys are involved, I'll bring'em to justice." Winking at her, I then said, "You trust me, don't you?"

"Uh... Yeah..." Penny said shyly while blushing.

I smiled at her. "Then you got nothing to worry about."

Seeing this just caused Marin to chuckle. "Looks like you got another one wrapped around your fingers, Koji."

"Well, I wouldn't mind two admirers," I chuckled.

Marin shook her head with a smirk. "I bet you wouldn't," she teased.

Penny, on the other hand, held onto my arm then as she said, "Hmph!" Then, she looked up at me with puppy dog eyes and said, "Koji... Won't you help me bring down these criminals for me? I'd be so grateful if you did." As she did, she leaned her cheek against my chest.

"Of course, baby. I'll help you out in any way I can," I smiled. As Penny fawned over me and Marin just smirked at the young hippie's schoolgirl antics, I then said, "Well, let's go meet these guys from Big Bass and see what we can find out."

"Right, let's get going then," Marin nodded before we walked over there.

* * *

**September 15th, 2016, 5:01PM**

**Big Bass Fish Catchers Dock Office**

**Main Office**

While Penny went off to get some pictures for her story and the case, Marin and I went to meet the Big Bass' dockmaster. Heading into his office, he appeared to be a late 50-something year old man who looked like a stereotypical old man of the sea. His name was Jack Triton. "...So, I've seen a few hooligan guys come by and do some shady things with the corporate guys for the company," Jack said, sitting in his chair. Sighing, he wiped some sweat from his forehead with his handkerchief as he continued, "I've been here for thirty years. We weren't the best selling company, but we did alright and got by. Then these new youngins come in and more starts to come in, but... I've always thought something smelled fishy, and not the catches our ships bring in."

"How long have you been suspecting them?" Marin asked.

"About two, no, three weeks now," Jack said. "I would have said something sooner, but... I was worried about what would have happened. My wife is in the hospital, recovering from surgery. I was worried they'd fire me or somethin' like that and I wouldn't be able to pay Carla's medical bills."

"I see," I said with a nod. "I'm going to need a list of all your shipping information going back a couple of months and all of your sales information, too."

Jack nodded eagerly as he grabbed the shipping manifests requested. Handing them to me, he said, "That list goes back into July. That was when those shady guys started coming. That gives you the list of fish each of our ships caught and the day they were sold to Catch of the Day to be put to market."

"Okay." I nodded and took the list, looking over the papers over. But as I looked, I noticed something odd. On the bottom of the list was listed 'Other' and the numbers were skyrocketing. Way more than the fish in the manifests. When I looked through more of the papers, I saw that those fish did not go directly to Catch of the Day for packaging, but were instead brought "off-site" for an undisclosed amount of time before being sent for packaging. Looking to Marin, I whispered, "I'd bet anything that those fish listed under 'Other' are the ones that they're coating with the penguin blubber."

"Yeah I think that too," Marin whispered back.

I then turned to Jack Triton saying out loud, "Thank you, Mr. Triton, these will be very helpful for our investigation." I then took out a business card and gave it to him. "If there's anything else that would help, please don't hesitate to call."

"Oh-oh, yeah, sure thing," Triton said as he took the card. He then got out of his chair and escorted us out of his office. "Listen... Big Bass is a good company. They've been good to me since I started working for them, despite the shady stuff they got going on right now. Please... Try to save the company's reputation. Don't let a few bad seeds spoil the whole organization."

"You have our word, Mr. Triton. We'll do everything in our power to make sure we catch whoever is responsible," I assured. With that, he shook my hand and Marin's as we left the office. However, as soon as we got outside, we heard screaming. Looking out, there was the Dopant again. "Damn it! The Dopant's here!?" Looking to Marin, I pulled out my gun and said, "Come on, Sweet Thang! We gotta stop it!"

"Right behind ya, Sugah," Marin nodded, pulling out HER gun before the both us ran towards the source of the scream.

Arriving on the scene, the Penguin Dopant was attacking anyone in sight, knocking about the crates and summoning up blasts of water like it did with the Black Ocean. **"Killers... Corporate lapdogs... Greedy yuppies... Must pay!"**

"We're too late..." I gritted.

"Not yet. We can still take it down!" Marin said before she started shooting at the Dopant.

"Wait!" I shouted, but Marin was already going. Grunting, I began shooting, too, just before the Dopant began to drown a dockworker. Suddenly, the water it summoned up disperesed as it looked to us. "Well... Now we have it's attention..." Holding my pistol in one hand, I shouted, "LAPD! Hands up!" Of course, the Dopant was unsurprisingly unintimidated and began to come towards us. So, as Marin and I shot at it again, I grabbed my Stag Phone with one hand to try and call up Kurogasa.

This was the down side of being the Soul Half of Double: If the Dopant shows up where you are, you're kinda stuck.

"C'mon, c'mon, pick up already!" I said irritated.

As the Dopant got to us, our bullets barely scratching it, we rolled out of the way as it tried to slash at us with one of its fins. Just then, I finally got an answer. [_"Hey, aibou, what's up?"_]

"Aibou, the Penguin Dopant is here at Big Bass! I need ya here!"

[_"What!? Alright, I'll be right there! Hang on! Rika and I are coming!"_] Kurogasa shouted.

"Make it quick, man! I don't know how long I can hold him!" I said before I hung up. This is gonna be one long battle.

* * *

**September 15th, 2016, 5:10PM**

**Catch of the Day Enterprises**

**Los Angeles Office - Office of the Director**

_Kurogasa_

As soon as I hung up my Stag Phone, I saw Rika looking at me with worry. "Kurogasa, what is it? Is Koji okay?"

"The Penguin Dopant appeared where's he at!"

"What?!" Rika squawked.

"I know! That's why we gotta get going now! Let's go!"

Rika ran after me immediately out of the place. Hopping onto the HardBoilder, we both strapped on our helmets and rode off.

* * *

**September 15th, 2016, 5:20PM**

**Big Bass Fish Catchers Dock**

We arrived not too long after that, finding a few "less-than-legal" shortcuts. And when we got there, we arrived just in time to Koji and Marin run out of bullets as the Dopant then attacked Marin viciously, slashing at her a few times before sending her flying into a bunch of crates.

"Marin!" Koji shouted as he ran over to her, checking if she was okay.

"Koji!" I shouted as Rika and I got off the HardBoilder and tried to get to Koji and Marin, but the Penguin Dopant stopped by shooting water projectiles on the ground.

Koji looked away from Marin briefly as he heard me call out to him. "Kurogasa! You guys made it!"

The sight of this made the Dopant even angrier. Seeing what was going on, I said, "Rika, can you watch over Marin? Koji and I will handle Bird-Brain here."

"Right," Rika nodded before finding another way to try to get Marin. I took out the Double Driver and placed it on my waist before the belt came out and wrapped around my waist. Koji's belt automatically appeared on his waist too.

"Alright, aibou! Let's do this!" I said, taking out the Joker Memory.

**JOKER!**

Koji nodded as he took out his Cyclone Memory. "Right! Time to make this suckah pay for hurting my foxy lady!"

**CYCLONE!**

The Dopant then looked at us in confusion. **"Eh...? What...? What are you two doing?"**

"Henshin!" Koji and I shouted in unison. Koji slotted the Cyclone Memory in the Soul Slot before it disappeared and transferred to mine, making Koji slump down. I pushed in the Cyclone Memory before I slotted in my Joker Memory before spreading it apart.

**CYCLONE-JOKER!**

The usual tune began to play as my face became covered in tattoos. Then, the wind began blowing around me, forming the armor onto my body.

Penguin Dopant gaped at us. **"Y-You! The two of you are-!?"**

_"We are the upholders of justice!"_ Koji declared.

"We defeat those who makes this city shed its tears!" I added.

"We are the 2-in-1 Ace Detective/Attorney Kamen Rider Double!" We said in unison before I flicked my wrist and pointed at the Dopant. "Saa... Omae no tsumi o kazoero!"

The Dopant growled angrily like we had offended it before charging at us, swinging its fins like blades once more. I began making us dodge backwards, unable to really do much else. Its attacks seemed far more ferocious than before. "Is it just me, Koji, or does it seem like we did something personal to this Dopant!?"

_"I have no clue," _Koji said, my right lens flashing. _"In any case, we have to finish it quick."_

"Right," I nodded before charging at the Penguin Dopant. Getting in close, I managed to knock it back with a few punches and kicks until it got knocked into the water. "Did we-?" However, it then leapt out of the water, using it to form a larger version of its bodysurfing attack, slamming into me and sending me flying backwards into a hanging lifeboat. "Dang..." I said as I slowly got back up, "Who would have thought a penguin could be so vicious."

_"Kurogasa, I really think we need to wrap this_ _up quick. Memory Break?"_

"Yep, but with different memories this time," I said before making the Double Driver go vertical and took out the Cyclone and Joker memories and replaced them with two new ones.

**LUNA!**

**TRIGGER! **

I slotted in the new memories and spread the Double Driver apart.

**LUNA-TRIGGER!**

As the Driver registered the two half Changes, my right side turned into yellow-gold armor while my left side gained metallic blue armor with the Trigger Magnum attached to my chest. Taking it off, I twirled it briefly before pointing it at the Dopant. "Now then, I believe it's time to wrap things up!"

I was about to bring out the Trigger Memory so Koji and I could do the Memory Break, but before I could, the Penguin Dopant opened its mouth again as fog began pouring out of it. "Damn!" I shouted as I held out the Trigger Magnum, trying to see the Dopant in the mist, "It's nowhere in sight!"

_"Hold on, aibou,"_ Koji then said in sudden realization. _"The Luna Memory... When we're LunaTrigger... Doesn't the Trigger Magnum get homing lasers?"_

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

As my right lens flashed again, Koji said, _"If we shoot, then it shouldn't matter where the Dopant is in the mist! The lasers will track it down!"_

I gasped in realization. "Heh. Let's do this then!" I said taking out the Trigger Memory out of my Double Driver and slotted it in the Trigger Memory.

**TRIGGER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

However, as I was about to shoot, the mist finally subsided only to reveal... The Dopant had fled!? "Nani!? Wh-where'd it go!?"

_"Damn! He got away again!"_ Koji gritted. _"This Dopant is trickier than I thought!"_

"Heh, you and me both, buddy," I said as I closed up the Double Driver and pulled out the GaiaMemories, de-henshining me as Koji's mind returned to his body. Looking to him, I said, "You alright?"

He nodded at me and said, "Yeah, I'm fine." He then looked to Rika and asked, "How's Marin? She alright?"

"She's fine. Just knocked out cold," Rika informed.

Koji breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good... She had me worried." He then looked up and said, "Speaking of worried... Where's Penny?"

Looking to him confused, I asked, "She's not here? Didn't she come here with you two?"

"Yeah she did, but she's suddenly gone," Koji said.

I scratched my head at that. "Did she come in with you guys?"

Koji shook his head in reply. "Nah... She said she wanted to go and get pictures of the place, see if she could find any evidence."

"So she's gone while the Dopant is around?" I said confused.

Koji, meanwhile, got a bit of a thoughtful face and said, "No, now that you mention it."

"Hey!"

Both of us and Rika turned our heads as we heard Penny call out to us. She was limping towards us before hopping onto a crate to sit, sliding off her sandal as she began massaging one of her ankles.

"Koji, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked.

Koji looked to me and whispered, "I know, but right now we have nothing but circumstantial evidence. I don't want to jump to any conclusions until we know for sure."

"Right. Keep an eye on her..."

"You don't have to tell me twice..." He then put on his cool grin as he went over to her and said, "You alright, Sugah Mama?"

She nodded as she said, "Y-Yeah... I think so. I saw the Dopant attack and tried to run away, but I got hit by one of its attacks and twisted my ankle up."

"Well, I hope you weren't hurt TOO bad."

She blushed as she said, "I'll be alright... Especially if you're there to protect me."

Playing along, Koji said smoothly, "Well, don't worry about that, babe. I'll be sure to keep a close eye on you."

"Thanks..." Penny blushed.

"Oka~y, Romeo and Juliet, let's go," I said. "We have take Marin to the hospital and finish up the case."

"Right," Koji said, nodding back to me.

A little more than twenty minutes later, the ambulance arrived. Penny's ankle was checked out, found to be okay after resting for a bit. Meanwhile, Marin, now conscious, albeit it with a splitting headache, was loaded onto a stretcher to be brought to the hospital. "You just rest now, Sweet Thang, we'll finish this case up," Koji said to Marin, his hand resting on hers.

"Alright, Sugah, give that Dopant a kick to the groin with those platforms of yours," Marin said.

Koji just chuckled as he said, "If it's a guy, you bet I'll give it two: one for me, one for you." He then kissed her hand as she was loaded into the ambulance.

Meanwhile, I was looking around the dock and noticed something: a trail of water similar to the one at the warehouse the Black Ocean Gang were using. "Hey, aibou," I shouted as the ambulance drove away, "This look familiar to you?"

"Yeah, I see it. Same trail of water like last time," Koji answered.

"Exactly," I replied. Following it, I said, "And just like before... It looks like the Dopant is still here."

Koji nodded. "The evidence is piling up. There's one thing, though, that would clinch our suspicions."

"So, you think you got enough evidence now?" I asked.

Koji was silent for a moment. "...Almost." Looking to me, he said, "I wanna check to see if I can find her Living Connector. True, she has motive, going after the people who we confirmed were involved with killing the penguins, and we also have her at the scene of both Dopant attacks we witnessed, plus the fact that she wasn't around when the Dopant was. Then, she reappears when the Dopant is gone and we KNOW that the Dopant didn't leave the scene. But still, this is circumstantial stuff. If I can determine for sure whether or not she has a Living Connector, we'll know we're right."

"The only question is, do we have something to confirm that?" I stated.

Koji then chuckled. "Just leave that to me, buddy."

* * *

**September 15th, 2016, 6:34PM**

**Los Angeles Police Department Judicial Operations Office**

**Office of Detective First Class Koji Shinamori**

_Koji_

"Alright, Koji, what are you planning this time?" Rika asked.

Nodding to Kurogasa to close the door, I said, "Two things. The first has to do with you. We need to figure out how to fight this Dopant... And I think you're the key to that."

"How?" Rika asked.

"By doing that library thingy inside your head." I said.

"The library thingy?" Rika said confused.

I nodded. "That thing you did to find us the information, and I suspect the thing you did every time in the past you blacked out and suddenly knew what you needed to know. Kurogasa and I are going to try and talk you through it to see if you can access it on your own."

"Umm... Okay," Rika said shyly.

"Relax, Rika." Kurogasa said as he approached her and held both of her shoulders. "You can do this. We believe in you. We know you can do it."

Rika blushed slightly at Kurogasa's words. "Thanks... I'll do my best."

"Okay..." I said with a smile. "Alright, now, Sis, close your eyes... The first thing I want you to do is try to empty your mind of every other thought and try to put yourself into the mindset you were in all those situations before you would black out."

"Right," Rika nodded before she closed her eyes to concentrate.

Giving her a few moments, Kurogasa asked, "Do you have it? Your head clear?"

"Yes, my mind's clear," Rika answered.

"Groovy," I smiled. "So... What's your mind like?" I asked.

Rika bit her lip as she said, "It's... Dark... Empty..."

I nodded as I sat back in my chair. "Alright... Now, I would imagine that in those situations, you were probably feeling confused and trying to go through everything in your head, wishing everything was catalogued so you could find everything easily, yes?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, try to think differently. Like it's all bright and that there are many shelves of books in that void of light."

Rika's brow furrowed as she tried to focus, a few beads of sweat trickling down her face from the concentration. "I'm not seeing anything... It's still... Wait... The darkness... It's brightening. It's changed... Into a void of light. And... Woah!"

Kurogasa and I moved a little closer to her. "What is it?" He asked? "What do you see?"

"There's a lot of books in here!"

"That's my girl!" I cheered.

Rika then said, "Oh, God... There must be a book for every subject in here known to man!"

"Alright, Rika," I then said, "We're gonna try the lookup thing that you did. What'll happen is we'll give you a few keywords. You put them into the... Library, and once we do, it should give you one book with the information we want."

"Okay," Rika nodded.

"Alright. First keyword: Penguin."

Rika nodded again as she said, "Okay... Penguin... Wow... Already a whole bunch of bookshelves are moving away. So, next keyword?"

I looked to Kurogasa. "What do you think, Kurogasa?"

"Uh... Let's see..." Kurogasa said, thinking about it. "Try...Conservation."

Rika again went silent for a few moments and then she said, "Alright, I've gotten a few more shelves taken down. I think one or two more keywords should do it."

Thinking for a moment, I then said, "Alright, if we want to beat this thing... Try 'weakness.'"

Rika was silent again and after a few moments… "Aha! Gotcha!"

Kurogasa and I both leapt and shouted, "You found it!?"

"I sure did!"

"What's the book?" I asked excitedly.

"Penguin GaiaMemory!" She exclaimed. "It has all the information on this GaiaMemory's abilities and how to use it!"

"Sweet!" Kurogasa cheered. "Alright, come on back, Rika!"

Rika opened her eyes as she said, excited, "I can't believe I did it! I actually entered the library on my own!"

"Good for you, Rika!" Kurogasa said, hugging her, making Rika blush.

I then kissed her cheek, making her blush even more. "We're so proud of you, Rika! So... What did you find out?"

"Well, one thing we know is that the Penguin Dopant can use water-based abilities like shooting water projectiles, creating fog and whatnot." Looking to us, she said, "Luckily, its fog ability's defense can be negated as Koji uncovered with LunaTrigger. Using that, you can weaken the Dopant. Then, as for finishing it off, like a regular penguin, it's vulnerable to heat as, like a regular penguin, it can't get too hot in its Dopant form, so the Heat Memory will come in handy."

"Ok, now what about the identity of the Dopant?" Kurogasa asked.

Rika bit her lip for a moment. Then, hesitantly, she nodded. "Yeah, it's her alright."

Sighing, I nodded. "We figured as much. Now, we just need to get her to admit it or reveal herself."

"Question is, how are we gonna do that?" Kurogasa wondered as he crossed his arms, trying to think of what to do.

"Well, I'm pretty sure I have the answer. That's the second thing I wanted to mention," I said as I got up from my chair. "She should be coming here very soon to examine the pictures relating to the Black Ocean stuff. I figured that at that time, I could get close enough to her to locate the Living Connector, and then BAM, we got our hard evidence."

"Hmm..." Kurogasa said, thinking about it. "Well, the only way to do that is to use that charm of yours."

I just shrugged. "Shouldn't be too hard then."

"We're counting on you for that, Big Bro," Rika said.

"Right," I nodded.

* * *

**September 15th, 2016, 7:02PM**

**Los Angeles Police Department Judicial Operations Office**

**Office of Detective First Class Koji Shinamori**

As I requested, Kurogasa and Rika were waiting in another part of the JOO while I was sitting in my office, waiting for Penny to arrive. I had the pictures out on the desk for her to see and to get myself as charming as I could be, I put on my red Austin Powers-style suit with white platforms and a white fedora with a red band. When I saw her come in, I smiled at her and said in as cool a voice as I could, "Hey there, foxy mama... I've been waiting for you."

"I've been waiting to see you, too," Penny smiled, blushing.

"Please, have a seat." I then gestured to the empty seat. Penny took her seat and placed the pictures she had on the table with mine. "Well... I think with all these, that should expose the illegal penguin poaching operation," I said.

"Awesome!" Penny chirped. She then smiled widely at me and said, "Koji... I can't thank you enough for all the help you've given me. These pictures... The records you and your team got... They prove I was right. So... Thank you."

"No problem, Sugah Mama..." I smiled. I then came up close behind her, placing my hands on her shoulders as I said, "I know how important this is to you." Then, I began to rub her shoulders gently.

"I know..." Penny said, before sighing in content. "Ooooooh, that feels good..."

I chuckled as I whispered, "I'm glad you're enjoying it." As I did this, I used my thumbs to slightly push the collar of her shirt to the side to see if she had her Living Connector on her shoulders.

Luckily, she didn't catch onto this and simply thought that I was trying to get flirty. Giggling, she said, "Oh, Koji..." Then, in a sweet voice, she said bashfully, "But... Really... You're the one person who really believed me..."

"Oh good grief..." I heard Kurogasa whisper, seeing him facepalm. He and Rika were hiding in the office.

Just then, Penny surprised me by jumping up and wrapping her arms around my neck. "Thanks to you... I can avenge those poor penguins..."

"Well... I'm... Glad I could help." I said.

"I really mean it. Without you, I... I don't know what to do."

Just then, she smiled at me as, blushing, she closed her eyes and leaned up to kiss me on the lips. But as much as I wanted to kiss her, I had to stop her by pressing a finger on her lips. "Penny... Why are you doing this?"

"Huh?"

I sighed as I took her hands from around my neck and held them between mine. "Baby... You're a really groovy chick, but... Why are you trying so hard to get close to me?"

"Because I... You're the grooviest cat I've met. No one understands me but you."

I bit my lip, trying my hardest not to let my emotions get to me. As she tried to kiss me again, I turned my head away, so she only got my cheek. "I'd like to think that, Penny... But I also have to think it was so you could scope out your targets in one go, get them all at once."

"I-I don't understand..."

"Penny..." I said somberly. "This is hard for me to ask, but... Are you the Penguin Dopant?"

Her breath caught briefly. "I... I don't know what you..."

Sighing, I, on a whim, pushed back the sleeve of her right arm, revealing a Living Connector on her bicep. "Guess I have my answer."

"Penny Gwen, you are under arrest," Kurogasa said as he and Rika came out of hiding.

Penny looked to me with hurt in her eyes, tears welling up, "K-Koji... I trusted you! I thought you believed in me!"

"I do! I know you were right about the Black Ocean!" I replied, trying to calm her down. "But that doesn't give you the right to kill them!"

Angrily, she shouted back, tears streaming down her face, "And they didn't have the right to do that to those penguins! I originally just wanted to scare them, but..." She then growled as she said, still crying, "You wouldn't understand! You never lost something that close to you! You don't understand wanting to get revenge!"

"Yes I do..."

"What?" Penny gasped.

"Believe me. I know what it's like. Even my sister and Kurogasa knows what it's like. We lost our fathers seven years ago to a Dopant." My fist clenched slightly as I remembered the event, flashes of the event coming to my mind, like seeing my father transform into Kamen Rider Skull for the last time. "Believe me, I would like nothing more than to see that jive-turkey brought to justice... But even so, that wouldn't mean I have the right to execute him!"

"So don't do this Penny," Kurogasa said. "Don't do something that you're going to regret later on."

Rika nodded as she stood beside him. "If you turn yourself in now, it won't be as bad."

"I... I..." Penny got out.

"C'mon, Penny. Don't make this harder than it is," I said pleadingly.

The entire office was silent for a moment that seemed like a month until Penny finally said, "...I'm sorry, Koji... I'm too close... Too close to getting them all..." Just then, she kicked my chair at the three of us, causing us to jump out of the way as she reached into her purse to pull out her GaiaMemory. Sliding up her sleeve again, she jabbed the Penguin Memory into her Living Connector.

**PENGUIN!**

After that, she was encased in water, then froze into ice, before shattering itself to reveal her Dopant form.

"Penny..." I said sadly.

"Aibou, we gotta do this." Kurogasa said as he placed his Double Driver on his waist and the belt wrapped around him before mine automatically appeared. He then took out his GaiaMemory.

**JOKER!**

"I know..." Pulling out my GaiaMemory, I quickly held it out.

**CYCLONE!**

However, before we could both transform, Penny knocked us both aside and went running out, knocking over a few other cops. "Penny, stop!" I shouted as we ran after her. However, when we got out of the police station, we saw her hopping into the water, heading for Catch of the Day.

"Damn!" Kurogasa shouted. "We'll never make it there in time! Traveling by water, she'll beat us there and there'll be no one to save!"

"Not on my watch!" Rika said, as she dialed on the Stag Phone.

"What are you doing Rika?" Kurogasa asked.

"Calling in the heavy artillery!" Rika answered, as she pressed the call button. All of the sudden, the RevolGarry came driving towards us, skidding to a stop literally inches from crushing us. "You guys can use the aquatic module to turn the HardBoilder into the HardSplasher! That'll let you catch her!"

"How do ya do THAT?!" Kurogasa asked incredulously.

Rika grunted slightly as she said, "Just transform! There isn't much time!"

"Uh... Right! Let's do it, Kurogasa!"

"Ok." He nodded, before we got into position.

"Henshin!"

* * *

**September 15th, 2016, 7:29PM**

**Los Angeles River**

**Heading for Catch of the Day Enterprises**

_Kurogasa_

Penny swam as fast as she could through the river. She was so close to Catch of the Day, she could see the building not too far off beyond the dock. However, as she went along, she heard a strange noise coming up from behind her. **"What's that noise?"** Penny wondered as she looked behind.

Looking back, she gasped then as she saw water flying up as I came riding towards her on the HardSplasher. "Penny, stop this!" I shouted. "The more people you kill, the worse it will be!"

**"No! It's not over 'til I say it is!" **Penny shouted before she swam faster.

Seeing her swim faster, Koji then said to me as I revved the engine, trying to make us go faster, _"Kurogasa, remember what we got from Rika's lookup. We weaken her with LunaTrigger, then finish her with HeatTrigger."_

"Right," I said before made the Double Driver go vertical and took out the Cyclone and Joker Memories and took out the Luna and Trigger Memories.

**LUNA!**

**TRIGGER!**

I slotted the new Memories in the Driver, then spread them apart.

**LUNA-TRIGGER!**

Just like before, my right side changed into a golden yellow color as my left side turned metallic blue. "Alright! Sorry, Penny, but take this!" I shouted as I pulled the Trigger Magnum off my chest and began firing the homing lasers at Penny.

**"Gah! Get away from me!"** Penny shouted as she tried to dodge the bullets through the water.

While she dived through the water, the blasts couldn't hit her as much, but they still did some damage. "She's getting near the dock," I said as I started to close the distance. "We can't let her get to Catch of the Day..."

_"Aibou, didn't Rika say we could do something with the Trigger Magnum by attaching the Spider Shock to it?"_ Koji asked.

"Really? How?" I asked.

Taking control of my right arm, Koji pulled out my Spider Shock and slid it onto the Trigger Magnum.

**SPIDER!**

_"With this,"_ he said, _"We can fire off an energy net to capture her!"_

"Awesome! Let's do it, aibou!" I said, before pointing the Trigger Magnum at the Penguin Dopant. "FIRE!" Pulling the trigger, the energy net shot off. Penny gave a groan as the net wrapped around her and the energy of the blast knocked her onto the pavement. "Gotcha!" I said satisfied, as I stopped the HardSplasher and jumped on the pavement. Pointing the Trigger Magnum at her as the net dissipated, Koji and I both said, "It's over, Penny."

**"No... It's not over..."** Penny growled.

As Penny growled at me, I noticed water starting to move towards her and form around.

_"Kurogasa, she's charging up her wave rider attack!" _Koji shouted.

"Not on my watch!" I said as I took out the Trigger Memory and placed it in the Trigger Magnum.

**TRIGGER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

Holding out the Trigger Magnum, I waited until it was fully charged before firing it off as Penny came riding on the wave towards us. Finally, I pulled the trigger as Koji and I both shouted, "Trigger Full Burst!" The energy blast went flying towards her and nailed her straight on, or at least almost. Part of the wave blocked the blast somewhat, so it couldn't Memory Break, but it at least stopped her attack and sent her flying.

_"Alright, while she's flying, change memories!"_ Koji shouted.

Chuckling as I made the Double Driver go vertical, I said, "Heh, and who says penguins can't fly!?"

_"Aibou..."_

"Hai, hai, hai," I said as I pulled out the Luna Memory and replaced it with the Heat Memory.

**HEAT!**

I then split the Double Driver apart.

**HEAT-TRIGGER!**

My right side quickly changed from golden yellow to the shiny red of the Heat Memory. "Now then, it's time to finish this! Let's Memory Break, Koji!"

_"Right!"_ Koji said as his control of my right arm ejected the Trigger Memory out of the Magnum like a spent shot before inserting it back in.

**TRIGGER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

Penny managed to get up the ground, only to gasp as she saw the two of us charging up our next and final attack. **"K-Koji, wait, please! I have to do this! Please, just let me punish these yuppies and then I'll surrender!"**

_"Sorry, babe..."_ Koji said solemnly, _"No can do..."_

"Saa... Omae no tsumi o kazoero..." I said.

"Trigger Explosion!" We both shouted in unison before I pulled the trigger and fired a flamethrower out of the Magnum towards the Dopant.

**"NOOOOOO!"** Penny shouted as the blast went flying towards her, the flaming blast completely overtaking her as her Dopant body exploded, reverting her to her human body. When the flames dissipated, Penny was on the ground, dark circles under her eyes, her skin completely pale. She crawled towards her GaiaMemory, but saw that it was left as nothing but broken bits. "No... But... The penguins... I... I couldn't avenge them!"

"Your way of justice is something the world doesn't need," I said as I took out the Memories and de-henshined to civilian form. "We gave you a chance and you blew it."

Penny looked up at me and asked, pleadingly, "You and Koji's fathers were murdered... By a monster... How can you both not want to track down and murder the one who did it?"

"You have no idea how much we want to find him. But murder... Is something we don't do. Koji and I will bring him to justice, the right way." Speaking of Koji, I saw his car pulling up there, Rika having been driving as Koji was just waking up, his mind back in his body. "And by the way, you owe him an apology. You thought he betrayed you, but he legitimately wanted to help you, while you used him to try and get back at those guys."

Penny could only look down in shame.

* * *

**September 15th, 2016, 9:00PM**

**Secret Hangar under Shinamori House**

Not too long after we finished the fight with Penny, the police arrived to arrest her. Koji didn't say anything, he just looked at her with disappointment and sadness. Anyhow, we were back at the hangar to relax after FINALLY finishing the case. Luckily, at least some good came out of it. Thanks to the records Koji, Rika, and I got, the guys at Big Bass and Catch of the Day got what was coming to them, Penny's belief being proven that they were involved. Though, just like Jack Triton hoped, Big Bass didn't get hit as bad as Catch of the Day as it was only a few of their employees who were involved.

"Ahhhhhh..." I sighed in relief, after plopping down on the couch. "Finally done..."

Rika nodded as she sat on the chair next to the couch. "I'll say! We went nonstop today. But at least we helped those guys face justice after what they did to those penguins." Smiling, she then held up her platform sandals looking completely pristine, and said, "And look! My platforms are okay! It's like they never got the penguin gunk on them!"

"No kidding..." I chuckled, as I moved one of my arms in a circular motion. "Still, Penny did a number on me," I slightly winced. "I could use a massage."

Rika looked to me and said, a sympathetic look on her face, "I'm sorry, Kurogasa. Maybe tomorrow if you're still hurting, I'll give you one."

"Sure, that'd be ni-!"

*Crack*

"Itetetetete," I cringed.

Chuckling sady, Rika said, "Oh, poor guy... You're definitely gonna need one. Well, don't worry, Koji used to say I could have had a career as a massage therapist, right, Big Bro?"

Koji quickly turned his head to her, putting the bottle of beer he had in hand back on the table as he said quickly, "Huh... Oh... Yeah..."

"Oh geez, don't tell me you're drinking out of depression, are ya?" I groaned. However, when I saw the glare Koji shot me, I backed down. This wasn't him being his usual grump self when things didn't work out with a girl. Something really bothered him. "What is it?"

Koji sighed as he took another sip of his beer before saying, "...I do feel bad about Penny, I did like her, but... I can't help but think... Kurogasa, we could have been her. We easily could have wound up like she did."

"Maybe. But we didn't. We knew better," I said, reassuringly. "Trying to avenge our dads like that wouldn't have done us any good at all. Sure, we may have gotten closure, but then somewhere along the way, we would regret avenging our parents like that. And I'm sure that's not what our dads would want, anyways."

Koji smiled and nodded at me as he finished his beer and said, "Yeah... I guess you're right." He then proceeded to take out his phone and began typing on it.

"Whatcha doin'?" Rika asked, innocently.

"I'm on the local flower shop's website, making an order for a bouquet. I figure I'll bring them to Marin before I go to work tomorrow, see how she is in the hospital," he replied before sliding the phone back into his pocket.

"Going back to her, huh?" I joked.

Koji just smirked as he said, "What Marin and I have is... A special relationship. I've caled plenty of girls 'baby' or 'foxy mama,' but she's my only Sweet Thang."

"Whatever you say, man," I shrugged, but then- "Itetetetete! Okay, I think I need that massage now, Rika," I cringed.

Rika smiled sadly at me as she said, "Poor thing... Alright, you've earned this after the day you had, fighting a Dopant three times today."

"Thanks, Rika," I sadly smiled back as she went over to me, behind the couch, and placed her hands on my shoulders before rubbing them. "Awww, yeah... That's the spot," I said with a sigh of relief as she started working the knots out of my shoulders.

"Maybe I should leave you two alone," Koji then teased with a cheeky grin.

Both of us immediately blushed a deep crimson. "K-Koji!?"

"I'm joking! I'm joking!" Koji laughed.

"Mou~ we may have known Kurogasa our whole lives, but you didn't have to joke about us like that!" Rika huffed, puffing one cheek.

He just grinned as he said, "Yeah I did. I'm your big brother and his best friend: it's in my contract."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever..." I waved off, as Rika kept on rubbing my shoulders. Man, I hope I feel better tomorrow after this.

* * *

**September 16****th****, 2016, 8:23AM**

**Los Angeles General Hospital**

**Marin's Room**

_Koji_

"Well, Sergeant Hansen, it looks like you should be fine to leave the hospital this afternoon. There's no sign of a concussion, thank God. Just take it easy for the rest of the week and you'll be fine," the doctor said with a smile to Marin as she sat in her hospital bed, bandages wrapped around her head.

"Thanks, Doc," she said as she watched him head out of the room. However, as she looked back up, she said with a smirk, "Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes, Detective Shinamori."

Grinning at her as I came strutting in wearing a green leisure suit, black platforms, a white fedora with a green band and my male sign medallion, I said, "I could say the same about you, Sergeant Hansen." As she giggled, I then pulled the bouquet out from behind me, revealing a dozen roses that were a mix of red, pink, and white. "Now, I do believe after that whole thing with Sweet Dreams, I owed you flowers."

Marin continued to smirk at me as she said, "You also owed me dessert, but I'm in no condition to take you up on that right now, unfortunately." However, her smirk became a genuine smile when she saw the flowers. "Koji… They're absolutely lovely. Thank you." With a smile, she grabbed my medallion and gently pulled on it, pulling my head down to kiss my cheek.

"You're welcome, Sweet Thang," I smiled back as I sat down in the chair beside her bed. "I wanted to make sure you were alright after seeing what Penny did to you."

"P-Penny?" She asked, genuinely confused. And so, I explained to her how we learned that Penny was in fact the Penguin Dopant. "Wow… And she seemed so sweet. She seemed like she would have been good with you, honestly."

"Yeah, well, I guess not." I smiled as I then took her hand and said, "But hey, that at least gives another chance for you and me."

She giggled back as she squeezed my hand gently. "Mhmm. And Lord knows YOU wouldn't wanna pass that up, now would you?"

I laughed as I said, "Hell yeah! You're my only Sweet Thang!"

That made Marin blush slightly, but she kept her flirtatious smirk as she said, "Careful, Sugah. You keep sweet talking me like that and I might just have to give you a strip search and full body pat down when I get out of this hospital bed."

Oh, this girl knows how to turn me on! Grinning, I then replied, "I certainly hope so." However, looking at my watch, I saw I needed to head out. "Alright, I gotta head out now."

"I know," she nodded. Then, smiling again, Marin replied, "But it was sweet of you to come by. It… Meant a lot."

"Well, you're special to me, Marin. Like I've said, I've called girls 'baby' and what not, but you're my only Sweet Thang." Then, sitting on the edge of her bed, I brushed a few strands of hair out of her face as I said, "Even if we don't get to be together, I'm glad you're in my life at all."

Marin tried to hide her blush as she smiled and replied, "There you go again, trying to put me under your spell."

I chuckled as I said, "Is it working?"

"Guess you'll find out one of these days."

Laughing at her reply, I kissed her forehead as I said, "Guess so. Well, see ya later, Sweet Thang." Then, getting off the bed, I began to make my way out.

"Hey, Detective!" I turned to Marin one last time as she said with a sexy grin, "When I get out of here and we finally meet up for dessert, dessert will be _on_ me, if you know what I mean…" She then gave me a wink and blew me a kiss, causing me to gasp with arousal.

When I finally recovered, I grinned seductively and said, "I might just have to arrest you for being such a bad girl…" Her only response was a sexy cat-like purr. Grinning, I then strutted out of the hospital room.

* * *

**September 16****th****, 2016, 9:13AM**

**Hidden Room beneath Sonozaki Mansion**

_In a secret chapel beneath their mansion, Ryubee, Saeko, and Wakana stood waiting, Mick curled up on a chair beside Ryubee as they watched Kirihiko walk towards them, completely naked. Stopping right before the altar, Saeko gave him a soft grin as her father stepped forward to examine his daughter's latest boyfriend. "Hmmm…" He murmured as he walked around the GaiaMemory seller. "Yes… Hmmm…" Every so often, he would give a little nod. Finally, he stopped back in front of Kirihiko and grinned evilly, giving an evil little chuckle. "Yes, perfect! He is perfect! He will do very well!"_

Saeko grinned as she said, "You see, Tou-san? I told you my new beloved would be a perfect specimen for us."

_Wakana just scoffed at this, rolling her eyes._

_Ryubee nodded as he grinned still, going over to the altar to grab a gold and silver belt with a metal hexagon belt buckle with a slit in the center of it along with a golden GaiaMemory with a yellow N in the middle. "Indeed, Saeko. I think he'll make a perfect fit in Museum."Looking to Kirihiko, he handed him the Memory Driver and the GaiaMemory as he said, "Kirihiko, I hereby give you my permission to marry Saeko… Welcome to the family."_

Kirihiko bowed with a smirk as he said, "Arigatou, Tou-san." He then put the Memory Driver around his waist. He then took the GaiaMemory as Ryubee, Saeko, and Wakana put on their Drivers as Ryubee put one on Mick. They all then grabbed their own GaiaMemories.

**CLAYDOLL!**

**TABOO!**

**SIMILODON!**

**NAZCA!**

**TERROR!**

* * *

**Serpentdragon:** Well, that was quite a chapter, eh, guys? Hope you all enjoyed it! I promise that in the future updates will come sooner. And just to remind you, be sure to check Fen's page for our two other stories: "Kamen Rider GX" and "Kamen Rider OOO: Unlimited Adventure!" Plus, don't forget that we're accepting OC Dopants for the story. We've only got a few so please feel free to send them to us to consider!

**Fenikkusumaru:** Couldn't have said it better myself. I really wished my updates were sooner than this, but real life gets to me, so it can't be helped. I promise that I will try to the very best of my ability to update sooner. So, hope you enjoyed the chapter and as always, review! Now... count up the chapters!

**Audience:** Four!


	5. Case 4: Crystal Clear

**Serpentdragon:** Hello, everybody! Welcome back to another installment of "Kamen Rider W: Ace Attorney/Detective!" Okay, so... I'm sure most of you have seen the profile of my co-author, Fennikusumaru, yes? Well, as you can see our story is continuing. Care to find out why?

**Fenikkusumaru:** *Pokes head out from behind a wall, but pulls back quickly.*

**SD:** Aww, he's feeling shy, now... *Crouches down and speaks in a voice like talking to a puppy* Come on out, little fella... Don't be shy...

**Fenikkusumaru:** Shut up..! What do you think you're doing...?!

**SD:** *Grins as I stand up* It worked, didn't it? You're not behind the wall!

**Fenikkusumaru:** EH?! *looks around frantically* Crap...

**SD:** Let me guess... Pay no attention to the man behind the curtain?

**Fenikkusumaru:** *nods*

**SD:** Mmm... Nah! Ladies and gentlemen, Fenikkusumaru! xD

**Fenikkusumaru:** *glares at SD before turning to the audience*

Uh... Hi guys... Yeah um... Well, this is awkward. I know you guys saw my profile and all but uh... well, I needed something to keep me busy! My life is going through a crisis which I will not talk about and I need something to keep myself busy from it okay?!

**SD:** *places hand on shoulder* It's alright, man. We all understand. And of course, we're all here for you... Especially me.

**Fenikkusumaru:** Okay... So... Can we start this chapter?

**SD:** I believe we should... Aibou.

**Fenikkusumaru: **Alright then... Let's do this!

**SD/Fen:** HENSHIN!

* * *

**September 26th, 2016, 12:26 PM**

**Secret Hangar under Shinamori House**

_Rika_

"Ughhhhh... So booooored!" I groaned as I sat in the hangar, watching the small TV in there, flipping channels with nothing to do. It's been like this ever since we solved the Penguin Dopant case. Ever since that case was solved, there had been no new Dopant cases to deal with... In fact... We didn't really have any cases at all. The only thing of note was one civil case that Kurogasa had. He was defending a doctor who was being sued by his patient for malpractice. Koji and I helped somewhat, but it wasn't like any of our other cases. In the end, Kurogasa won, causing the plaintiff to pay the doctor for the inconveniences of the trial. So turning off the T.V., I went back upstairs to the house and saw Koji and Kurogasa doing paperwork and they're just as bored as I am.

"Hey guys," I said as I entered the living room, "Whatcha doin'?"

Rubbing his temples, Kurogasa said, "I'm trying to organize my old case files... And it's boring as all hell."

Meanwhile, Koji took off his fedora and sipped his soda as he looked at his laptop screen. "And I'm examining all the leads and evidence gathered in the ongoing GaiaMemory distribution investigation, even going all the way back to Dad and Uncle Kyoshiro's time investigating the first round of distribution."

"Anything?"

My brother just shook his head. "All inconclusive."

"Ughhhhh... I can't take this anymore..." Kurogasa as he nearly slammed his head on the table. "I'm so booooored!"

Koji just looked at him and said, "You're not the only one. You know how many times I've looked over this info? I've gone through the Saturday Night Fever soundtrack THREE times on my iPhone, and still no closer to finding any leads on the GaiaMemory distributors."

"And to think I was bored..." I deadpanned. "I'm gonna go check the mail. Hopefully, there's some advertisements that can interest us."

Kurogasa just nodded slightly as he said, bored, "Okay..."

Sighing, I went to the door and grabbed the mail that had come in. "Let's see... Junk mail, junk mail, junk mail... Ah, here we go: _Los Angeles Entertainment_, the top magazine for special offers on fun stuff to do in LA."

"Anything interesting in there, Sis?" Koji asked.

"Hold up, hold up, I'm getting to it," I waved off as I opened up the magazine. I started to flip through the magazine, finding nothing overly interesting... Until- "Oh... My... God..." I then released a huge scream of excitement, terrifying both Kurogasa and Koji.

"GAAAAAAH!" Kurogasa yelled, as he literally fell off his chair and landed on his butt on the floor.

"D'OH!" Koji shouted as literally leapt off his chair and landed on his stomach. "Ugh..." Pushing himself up off the floor, he looked to me and asked, "Rika... Why did you just scream like a banshee?"

"It's here! It's here!" I yelled.

"What's here?" Kurogasa groaned, rubbing his butt to ease the pain from his fall.

I then revealed the picture to them of four beautiful crystal rings, a red oval ruby, a blue diamond-shaped sapphire, a green emerald triangle, and a yellow topaz rectangle. "The Dream Rings!"

"The what rings?" Koji asked.

"The Dream Rings!" I exclaimed. "How could you not have heard of them!?" Neither of the boys had any idea what I was talking about, making me deadpan and sweatdrop. "They're only the four most precious pieces of jewelry ever created by the legendary jewel smith, Flash E. Stone!"

They stared at me blankly for a while, blinking, until they said, "...Huh?"

I dropped to the floor like I had just dropped dead. When I got back up, I said, "Flash E. Stone was one of the greatest jewel smiths who ever lived! He is the one who created the earrings I'm wearing!" I then pushed my hair back slightly to let them both see. "The Dream Rings were his masterpieces, four rings created after he received inspiration from dreams. Together, the four of them are considered to be more valuable than the Hope Diamond!"

"Whoa, really?!" Kurogasa and Koji exclaimed, raising both their eyebrows.

"Mhmm," I said with a grin now that I had their attention. "There's the Rage Ruby, the Sorrowful Sapphire, the Envious Emerald, and the Tranquil Topaz."

"Dream Rings, huh?" Koji said.

"Shouldn't Mood Rings be a better name?" Kurogasa wondered.

I shook my head. "No, because people would get confused with real mood rings. The reason they're the Dream Rings is because each one is inspired by a dream he had focusing on that emotion."

"Huh..." Kurogasa said, taking the magazine to look at it. "WHOA! They're freakin' expensive too! 25 mil a ring?!"

"Yep! Like I said, as a group, they're more expensive than the Hope Diamond! Together, all four are considered priceless!"

"Whew..." Koji whistled.

Then, I pointed to the words for the advertisement. "And check this out, they're doing the unveiling today at 4PM at the Los Angeles Museum of Modern Art! And it's free!"

"Well I'll be..." Kurogasa said impressed. "Now we got something to do!"

My eyes lit up like stars. "Really!?"

"Yeah. Way better than doing paperwork."

Koji nodded in agreement. "Tell me about it."

"YAY! YOSHA!" I shouted excitedly as I jumped in the air. "This is gonna be great!"

* * *

**(Escape by Moon Child)**

**(Instrumental) **We see a quick shot of Kurogasa testifying in court, then freezes with the picture going black and white. Another quick shot is seen with Koji out on the field in a crime scene, examining before it freezes going black and white. The scene then changes to the two of them seen together standing side by side before shouting "HENSHIN!" and a flash of light engulfs the screen before it faded to see Kamen Rider Double. The title "Kamen Rider Double: Ace Attorney/Detective" is shown.

**(Tsunawatari no every day)** Somewhere, inside the courtroom, Kurogasa was sitting quietly, looking at the courtroom before closing his eyes and lowering his head down.

**(Sugiyuku hibi no se ni)** In the background, a faint image of his father showed as Kurogasa closed his eyes.

**(Tsuba haki surinukete runaway~)** He clenched his fist tightly, remembering the past, the explosion occurring in the courtroom before moving to the next scene.

**(Kizu tsuki tsukare hateta) **Koji and Rika were working on site on a crime scene.

**(Kokoro no kurayami wo) **However, they weren't finding any clues, both knowing that it was going to be a long day.

**(Nugisute ima kimi dakishime ni yuku no sa~) **They look up at the sky to see a fainted image of their father smiling, and they clench their fists, too.

**(Mou daremo~ iyasenai~) **The camera starts to pan from left to right, introducing the characters such as Phoenix Wright, Maya Fey, Dick Gumshoe, Miles Edgeworth and Franziska von Karma with her signature whip in her hands.

**(Kizuato ni~ furisosogu a~me) **After that, it shifts to Kurogasa at the court, doing the signature point to the prosecutor before the judge pummels down his hammer of justice.

**(Sou kimi to~ himitsu wo~ wake au you ni) **The scene shifts to the Sonozaki mansion, where most of them were enjoying their free time. Wakana is reading her script for her radio program, Saeko is scanning through her work papers, Kirihiko is putting a few more pieces of Gaia Memories into his briefcase and Ryubee is petting his cat with a smirk on his face as he looks forward.

**(Zutto~ kodoku wo daite kure~~~) **The whole background turns black in an instant. As the camera zooms out from the screen, various images of Dopants can be seen on the screen until, eventually, it all comes down to Kurogasa and Koji, standing side by side as they held their Gaia Memories with their DoubleDriver on them. A quick montage of the two slots in their Gaia Memories and eventually, W was seen on the battlefield.

**(Hadaka no taiyou~ kono mune ni~ Atsuku kagayakinagara~) **After Double appears, a montage begins of him fighting different Dopants, each fight showing a different one of his Half Changes.

**(Ima mezamehajimeru~ kono omoi~ Kimi~ ni todoku made) **Rika now stands in front of a black screen, the different Gaia Memories floating past and around her as her eyes glow green as she begins to access the Gaia Library.

**(I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you) **A quick montage then shows Phoenix's office with Maya and Pearl assisting him with the paperwork, the prosecutor's office as Miles is on his seat while Franziska glares at the viewers, whip at the ready, then at the police station, Gumshoe looks upon the screen while eating ramen inside his office, and lastly, a silhouette that stands back-to-back with Kamen Rider Accel as both of them look at the screen.

**(Hashiru dake~) **The scene finally shifts to the two Riders, Kurogasa and Koji, with Rika riding behind her brother, riding on their bikes across the city. The camera then zooms up as the song ends with a view of blue sky as a flock of white pigeons soars by happily.

* * *

**September 26th, 2016, 2:30PM**

**Sonozaki Manor**

_Kirihiko was busy loading up a last few GaiaMemories into his briefcase as Saeko looked up at him from her paperwork. "Darling, we're getting married in a few days. You should be here, helping me prepare, not out going to make more sales."_

_"I'm sorry, Saeko, dear," Kirihiko replied, "But I have at least one to make. A very special one."_

_"Oh? And what's this special sale?" Saeko asked._

_Kirihiko then smirked as he took a particular GaiaMemory out of his briefcase and placed on Saeko's desk as he then turned the newspaper on it to a page about the Dream Rings. "This."_

_"The Dream Rings?" Saeko asked, raising an eyebrow._

_Kirihiko nodded, still smiling. "Mhmm... If my thinking is correct, there is someone who will be very interested in these, and she won't be able to resist going after them. I believe she'd make the perfect test subject for this particular Memory."_

_"And what's this Memory, exactly?"_

_Kirihiko flipped over the memory so Saeko could see the whole thing. It was silver mostly, but covered in glitter that made it sparkle with all seven colors of the rainbow at once. In the middle of it was a crystalline "C."_

**CRYSTAL!**

* * *

**September 26th, 2016, 3:55 PM**

**Los Angeles Museum of Modern Art**

**Main Entrance**

_Kurogasa_

The line to get into the museum was incredibly long, not overly surprising as it was a huge event. The line reached around the corner. Luckily, Koji, Rika, and I managed to get on the line early enough that we were pretty close to the front. I was glad about that. Quite frankly, I was worried that we would not have been able to get in before the museum closed.

"Oh, man, I'm so excited!" Rika declared, practically bouncing off the ground.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down, Rika. We'll see them soon," I said, holding her shoulders.

She tried to calm down as she said, "I know, I know, but still..."

Koji then said, "Well, just watch yourself, Sis. You bounce like that too much, you could snap the heels of your platforms."

"Or when we get there, you might break the rings and there's NO way we can pay 100 mil," I added.

Rika just stuck her tongue out at me and blew me a raspberry. "You say that like I'm a klutz."

"Nah, you're too cute for that," I said. Wait... What?!

Koji quirked an eyebrow in confusion as Rika looked at me with a blush. "Uh... Wha-what did you say? She asked sheepishly.

"Uh..." I got out. Great, nice going Kurogasa. You opened up your mouth randomly and now you're gonna jumble your words again. Or at least I thought so. Luckily, I got saved at the last moment.

"Hey guys, they're letting us in!" Koji said, pointing to the front of the line as the people ahead of us started moving forward.

"Phew..." I said in relief.

Rika suddenly lost her blush and went back to normal as she walked ahead of us into the museum. "This is gonna be so cool!"

"Yeah it is," I said. I just hope she forgets what I said, after all of this is over.

* * *

**September 26th, 2016, 4:07PM**

**Los Angeles Museum of Modern Art**

**Jewelry Exhibit - Special Exhibition Hall**

_Koji_

"Whoa... Look at all this bling." I said impressed, looking around. The place was filled with some of the most amazing jewelry ever crafted by man. Of course, the thing that had everyone's attention was the case hidden beneath a navy blue sheet.

"Tell me about it," Kurogasa said in wonder, "There's so many pieces in here. Just one of these could be worth a small fortune."

"Small? More like huge!" Rika exclaimed.

"Well," I said, "They could definitely be used to make one hell of a disco ball."

"No kidding," Kurogasa agreed. At that point, the curator of the museum arrived, standing next to the stand with the navy blue sheet. He was a man in his mid-40s with fair skin, dirty blonde hair and wore a black suit with a white shirt and a gold tie.

"Greetings, everyone! I am Barry de Treasure, the curator for the msueum's Jewelry Exhibit. And welcome to our unveiling of the Dream Rings of Flash E. Stone!" He said excitedly as everyone applauded.

"Oh, this is gonna be so exciting!" Rika squealed in joy.

As Barry was speaking, looking over to my right, I noticed a woman who appeared to be slightly older than us. She was dressed in a black trench coat revealing a blue dress, black pumps, blue tinted sunglasses, and a black sun hat with a blue band. However, it did nothing to hide that she was a total fox! Lightly tanned skin, long raven black hair, and... Oh, what a figure!

"Oi, pay attention!" Kurogasa hissed, elbowing my stomach.

After I got up, I just grinned at Kurogasa as I said, "I am... To that groovy chick over there." Patting Kurogasa on the back, I made my way over to said groovy chick with a cool grin.

"Ughhh... Here we go again..." Kurogasa facepalmed, shaking his head.

When I got to the woman, I stood beside her for a few moments before I said, looking to the case, "You know, there are a lot of beautiful treasures in this place..." But then I looked to her and said, grinning, "Though there aren't any in here as beautiful as you are." Smiling at her, I took her hand and kissed it. "Koji Shinamori, at your service. May I ask your name, foxy lady?"

The woman looked to me for a moment before turning her head back. "You're cute... But only jewels turn me on," she said.

"Me too, because I'm seeing a jewel right in front of me."

The woman gave a chuckle as she then asked, "Persistent, aren't you?"

"Dang right, I am."

She just kept looking forward as she said, "Well, as charming as you might be, you don't hold a candle to any of the beauties in here... So go."

Man, this ain't gonna be easy. Trying for a different route, I said, "Tell me then... What is it about these things you find so appealing?" The woman gave a throaty chuckle. "Jewels are always perfect... They can get me anything."

"Is that so?"

The woman nodded. "Quite so... As long as I have them, I don't need anything else."

"Oooooh, that's kinda harsh there, don'tcha think?" I grimaced a bit.

"Not in the slightest..." And then she walked forward to get closer to the case when it was unveiled.

"And now ladies and gentlemen!" Barry began. "It is with great honor and privelege here at the Los Angeles Museum of Modern Art to introduce to you, the man himself who forged the Dream Rings! Ladies and gentlemen, I give you, Flash E. Stone!"

Coming forward as the audience applauded and I returned to Kurogasa and Rika was a 70-something year old man in a gray suit, white shirt, and red tie with a shaved head and a gray beard. "Thank you, everyone," he said as the applause cut down, "I'm so honored you all could be here today to take part in this special day for me."

"That's the guy?" Kurogasa asked.

Rika gave Kurogasa an incredulous look. "Would he really be up there if he wasn't?"

"Hey, I'm just asking." Kurogasa said, raising his hands in defense. He then looked at me and said, "So, what happened with the lady over there?"

"She basically said she's only interested in the jewels. Actually, it was kinda creepy in hind sight how obsessed she seems with them," I replied.

"Obsessed?" Kurogasa asked, raising an eyebrow.

I nodded. "Literally, she said only jewels turn her on and that jewels are always perfect and can get her anything. Really weird."

"Huh..." Kurogasa said.

"Aw~kward," Rika said in a sing-song tone.

"You have no idea," I replied as I turned my attention back to Flash.

"...For emotion is one of the greatest sources of inspiration in art," he said as he paced around the case. "But enough of this old man's ramblings. Who wants to see my creations!?"

The crowd cheered wildly at that. "C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, show it already!" Rika urged.

"Whoa, easy, Rika. He's getting there." I said, trying to calm her down.

Rika sighed as she said, "I know... I just am really excited for this! I can't wait to see them in person!"

Just then, with a flourish, Flash pulled the sheet off of the case and revealed to thunderous applause the four Dream Rings. And they look really shiny too. True to the advertisement, there was an oval shaped ruby, that's the Rage Ruby, a teardrop shaped sapphire, the Sorrowful Sapphire, a triangle emerald, the Envious Emerald, and a rectangle topaz, the Tranquil Topaz.

Everyone was oohing and ahhing at the sight of the four jewel rings that were on display. "Dang... Those sure are something..." I said.

Meanwhile, Rika's eyes had turned into crystal hearts as she cooed, "KAWAII!"

"Something tells me that she'll try and steal them for herself," Kurogasa deadpanned with a sweatdrop.

I just chuckled. "Well, being the forensics specialist, she'd be the best bet at doing it, but I bet even she'd have a hard time with the amount of security those things must have on them." Of course, as I said that, I noticed the woman from before eye them with a rather suspicious smile. "Then again..." I muttered to myself.

"Huh? What's up?" Kurogasa asked.

I just shook my head. "Nevermind. Don't worry about it."

Just then, Rika grabbed both my arm and Kurogasa's and began to drag us towards the case. "Come on! I wanna see the rings up close!"

"Uwhoa! Ok, ok chill already," Kurogasa said emphatically. Of course, she didn't pay any attention to him and kept dragging us forward.

* * *

**September 26th, 2016, 7:53PM**

**Los Angeles Museum of Modern Art**

**Jewelry Exhibit - Special Exhibition Hall**

"Attention all guests, the museum will be closing in seven minutes. Again, the museum will be closing in seven minutes."

_The woman Koji had been flirting with was still there, staring at the case of the rings. However, she was there because she was trying to figure out how to steal them. This heist, though, would be something of a challenge. The security systems installed were of the highest quality. "I'll get you, my beauties... I just need to figure out how."_

_"Then perhaps I can help you." A voice said. The woman turned around to see Kirihiko standing in front of her._

_"Who're you?" The woman asked._

_Kirihiko grinned as he said, "My name is Kirihiko Sudo, and I am here to help you, Pearl Diamonds."_

_The woman now named Pearl Diamonds, backed off from him a bit. "How do you know my name?" She demanded._

_"I didn't," Kirihiko grinned, "You just told me."_

_Pearl just sneered._

_"Though, I suspected you would be here," he said as he began to walk towards her, briefcase in hand. "And given that you're the only person here seven minutes before the museum closes, I had a feeling that it was you. A master jewel thief like yourself could never pass up an opportunity like this."_

_"Really? Why do ya wanna help me?" Pearl asked suspiciously._

_Kirihiko opened up the briefcase, revealing the long stash of GaiaMemories. "Are you familiar with these?"_

_"I've heard rumors," Pearl said thoughtfully, "Never thought them to be actually true."_

_Kirihiko smiled as he pulled out one particular GaiaMemory, the Crystal Memory. "I believe this one will allow you to steal them. But here are my terms: If I give you this GaiaMemory, you have to promise to steal these rings one at a time."_

_"Why?"_

_Kirihiko was silent for a moment. "...Curiosity. I want to time to study its powers. Plus, as a bonus, if you do, I'll give you enough money to go anywhere in the world you want to retire in comfort. You'll never need to pull off another heist in your life."_

_"R-Really?" Pearl gawked._

_"I give you my word," Kirihiko nodded._

_Pearl was silent for a moment before nodding, taking the offered GaiaMemory. "You've got a deal."_

_Kirihiko smiled. "Excellent. Now, we just need to give you your Living Connector."_

_"A Living Connector?" Pearl asked._

_"Yes," Kirihiko said, as he took out a small gun like device. "Just a safety precaution so you can use your GaiaMemory properly. Hold out your arm."_ _Pearl extended her left arm for Kirihiko who then took the gun and placed it against her upper arm. Pulling the trigger, there was a flash of gold light and when he pulled the gun away, the Living Connector was applied. "There... You can now use your GaiaMemory to become a superwoman capable of acquiring these rings... A Dopant."_

_"Thank you so much," Pearl cooed._

_"You're most welcome," Kirihiko bowed. "A pleasure doing business with you." Kirihiko then walked off with a grin, curious to see how Pearl would put the Memory to use._

* * *

**September 27th, 2016, 9:19 AM**

**Shinamori Residence**

_Kurogasa_

I sat at the breakfast table dressed in nothing but a pair of jeans and black flip-flops as Rika made breakfast for her, Koji, and me. Rika was still in her pajamas with pink bunny slippers and Koji was dressed in a white tank top, athletic shorts and brown sandals. It was supposed to be our day off, but unfortunately, we were soon to get a call that was going to end it. Koji's cell phone rang and naturally he would answer it. "Detective Shinamori here," he said, as I was chugging down a glass of milk. But then- "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

That's when I sprayed my milk out, startled by his outburst. "Dude, what is it!?" I asked as Rika came rushing into the dining room, frying pan in hand.

"There was a break in at the museum! Someone stole the Rage Ruby!" Koji declared.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" Rika screamed as she accidentally swung and banged me in the head with her frying pan!

*BONG!*

"OW!" I yelled.

Rika didn't even seem to notice my plight as she looked to Koji and asked, "When did this happen!?"

"Just last night," he replied as he put his phone away. "They want us to come in and examine the scene."

"I figured as much," Rika sighed.

"Hey! Watch where you swing that thing!" I complained, rubbing my head on the spot where she hit me.

It was at that moment where Rika finally realized that she had hit me with her frying pan. "Oh my God, Kurogasa, I'm sorry!" She then rushed behind me, hugging me tightly around the neck as she kissed the spot where she wacked me.

"It's okay... Just... Watch where you swing next time..." I winced.

"Alright, alright, you two, let's get dressed! We need to head over to the museum!" Koji then declared.

"Yeah..." I said, but then my stomach growled. "Right after breakfast?" I laughed sheepishly.

Rika then said, "I can make the bacon, sausage, and eggs I made into breakfast sandwiches we can eat on the go?"

"Okay," I nodded. Good, because I don't want to investigate on an empty stomach.

* * *

**September 27th, 2016, 9:55AM**

**Los Angeles Museum of Modern Art**

**Jewelry Exhibit - Special Exhibit**

_Koji_

It didn't take us long to arrive at the museum. After having our breakfast on the go, we got out of the car and went straight into the museum. As usual, there were a lot of police on the scene. I scanned the area, until I noticed someone I recognized. "Oi, Gumshoe!" I shouted.

The man in question was a 30 year old detective with olive skin, short brown hair spiking up in the front, stubble on his chin and a bandage on his cheek, red pencil in his ear, wearing an olive green trench coat, a tan dress shirt, a brownish orange tie, gray pants and black shoes. His name was Dick Gumshoe, a detective over in the Homicide Division. Seeing me, he smiled as he said, "Hey, Koji, how are ya?" Dick was naturally a bit taller than me, him standing 6' and me 5'10", though with my platform shoes, I stood 6'2", making me seem taller. As we shook hands, he then asked, "Who are these two?"

"This is my sister Rika, a Forensic Specialist. And this is my best bud, Kurogasa Kururugi. He's a lawyer like Phoenix, but he's my Crime Consultant whenever he doesn't have cases."

Dick nodded as he went over to the two. "Nice. Well, pleased to meet you both!"

"Nice to meet ya too!" Kurogasa and Rika said in unison.

"Alright, Gumshoe, whaddya got?" I asked.

Leading us over to the case, Dick said, "Well, we know the theft occurred sometime after 1:00AM last night, that's when the security guards stop their rounds and leave it all to the security systems. The weird thing is, though, is that the case itself is completely untouched. Nothing damaged or anything."

"That's rather strange. How'd the thief get in there then?" Kurogasa asked, scratching his head.

Dick just shrugged his shoulders. "No idea. That's what we're trying to figure out."

I then looked to Rika and said, "Rika, why don't you go help out the CSI guys over there and see if you can find anything? Fingerprints, DNA, etc."

"You got it, bro," Rika nodded before leaving.

Kurogasa then said, "I'll go to the security booth, see if the security cameras picked up anything."

"Alright, and I'll do some searching here," I nodded as Kurogasa went off. Following Gumshoe, I then asked, "So, Gumshoe, what brings you to this case? Aren't you still over in Homicide?"

"Yeah. Things are kinda slow over there, pal. Plus, Edgeworth is still ticked off."

I just groaned and rolled my eyes. "Sheesh... He's still pissed that Kurogasa beat him?"

"Yeah, pal! You should've seen him! He was throwing stuff all around his office! Heck, he threw a lamp through the glass of his office door and almost HIT me! Can you believe that, pal?!"

I gave a wince of sympathy. "Yeesh, that jive-turkey needs to take a major chill pill." Anyway, we got over to the jewel case, passing under the police line around it. Examining the case, I then asked, "What I don't understand is why did the thief only take one? If they had the groovy moves to get past security, they could have gotten all four."

"Yeah, I know what you mean, pal. I don't know why the thief would just steal one, either," Dick replied, shaking his head.

"I think I might," Rika said as she came over to us, wearing rubber gloves.

"You got something, Sis?"

"I sure do," Rika smiled.

"Well, what is it, pal?" Gumshoe asked.

She then handed me a piece of paper in her hand. "It's a note. Apparently, our jewel thief feels like playing a game."

"A game?" I said confused, taking the note to read it.

_"'Dear LAPD,_

_You have the next three nights to stop me from stealing the Sorrowful Sapphire, the Envious Emerald, and the Tranquil Topaz. Each night, I will steal another one of them. If you cannot stop me, you'll never see the Dream Rings again. This will be my greatest theft yet._

_-P.D.'"_

I stood there silently for a moment in thought. I then said, "Okay... Well, this tells us a few things. One, our thief has apparently done this before. Two, they're extremely confident, thinking of this as a game. And thirdly, we have initials. That's something."

"Yeah, but who's P.D? There's a LOT of people with those initials," Gumshoe pointed out.

I bit my lip slightly as I thought about it. "My guess is it's some well known jewel thief. Clearly, they've been doing this long enough that they haven't been caught and feel confident enough to make this bold challenge."

"Well, we better get to it boys," Rika then said, "It's gonna be a long next 3 days."

Looking to Gumshoe, I then said, "Can you send someone to go see if Kurogasa found anything on the video recordings?"

"I might as well do it myself, pal," Gumshoe shrugged.

As he went to go check on Kurogasa, I then went back with Rika to where all the forensic analysts were working. "So, Sis, anything else on your end other than the note? Any traces of how this happened?"

"Well, I DID find something," Rika said, as she pulled out a small bag of... Crystal shards?

Taking the bag of shards from her, I examined them as I asked, "These didn't come from any of the Dream Rings. Any clue where they came from?"

Rika shook her head. "No idea."

I just sighed, mentally adding that to the list of mysteries to solve. "Any idea then how the thief got in there without damaging the case?"

"No idea, either. Let's just hope that Kurogasa has that answer," Rika said.

* * *

_Kurogasa_

Entering the security office, I quickly finished talking to the security guard in charge from that night. Placing in the recording DVD, he said to me, "This recording has all the footage from the time we stopped doing rounds in there to this morning when the ring was found missing. Hopefully, it'll help you."

"I hope so too," I said as the recording began. The recording went on, going a bit fast forward and there wasn't anything unusual to begin with.

"Hey, pal, you in here?" I heard Gumshoe ask.

Looking up from the screen briefly, I nodded briefly to the detective before turning back to the monitor. "Yeah. I'm looking through last night's security footage, but so far nothing."

"But something's gonna have to turn up, right?" Gumshoe asked.

"Yeah, it's gonna have to-" I stopped when I noticed something odd. "Hold up, I saw something! Play that back!"

The security guard rewound the recording by a few seconds then so I could get a second look.

"What is it, pal?" Gumshoe asked, getting closer to the screen.

"Look, there's a womanly figure on the screen!" I said, pointing to the said figure.

The security guard paused the recording as Gumshoe got a closer look at the screen. "Yeah, you're right... But how'd she get in there?" Gumshoe asked. "Any more importantly... How does she steal the ring?"

"I think we're about to find out. Look at what she's holding," I said, pointing to the screen.

Gumshoe squinted his eyes slightly as he examined the recording. "What is it? I can't tell."

"A GaiaMemory..." I growled. As I said that, I saw the woman slide back the sleeve of her coat to activate her GaiaMemory, but then... The camera was blinded by a bright light?!

"Hey, what was that just now?!" Gumshoe demanded.

"I don't know!" I shouted as I tried to clear up the image. However, when the light went away, the woman was gone... And so was the ring. "Great, the woman got away with the ring in that flash of light," I groaned before dialing on a Stag Phone to call Koji.

[_"Yo, Kurogasa,"_] Koji said on the other line.

"Koji, we got a Dopant," I replied with a growl.

I could hear Koji groaning on the other end. [_"Great... Well, I guess that would explain how they got in unnoticed. How'd they do it?"_]

"I don't know. As soon as the thief plugged the Memory in, there was this bright light and the thief and ring were gone the next second."

[_"Hmmm... Alright, come on back down, bud,"_] Koji replied, [_"We'll meet with Rika and make our plans from there."_]

"Got it," I nodded, before I hung up. Quickly making my way back downstairs, Gumshoe following behind, I found Koji and Rika waiting for me. "Hey, guys."

"Hey," Koji greeted.

"So we got a Dopant?" Rika asked.

"Ye~p." I nodded.

Koji looked at me then and said, "We~ll? Don't keep us in suspense! What can you tell us!?"

"Okay, okay, chillax," I said, raising my hands in defense. "All I know is that it was a woman that used the GaiaMemory and she was nothing but a silhouette when I saw the video."

"A woman?" Rika asked.

Koji then put his finger and thumb to his chin. "I wonder if... Nah, it couldn't be..."

"What?" I asked. "What's up?"

Looking to me, Koji said, "Can you describe what the woman looked like at all?"

"I told ya, it was all a silhouette. I was thinking YOU'D know, since you're looking at all the ladies all the time." He didn't seem to be bothered by my comment, surprisingly, as he was caught in his thoughts.

"I was just thinking," he finally said, "That it might have been the chick I was flirting with yesterday. You know, the one with the creepy jewel fetish?"

"Her?" I quirked an eyebrow. "What makes you think THAT?"

Koji readjusted his fedora as he said, "I meet a girl who is only turned on by jewels and the next day, one of the most valuable rings in the world goes missing, stolen by a jewel thief. Coincidence? I think not."

"Good point," I nodded in agreement. Then, struck with inspiration, I looked to Rika and said, "Rika... Can you do a lookup? Based on what we have, we may be able to find our thief if not the GaiaMemory she used."

"Uh, sure. I can look it up." Rika said. Closing her eyes, her body glowed briefly as she went into the library in her head. She had been practicing with Koji and I and was now able to access it fully on her own. "Alright, I'm in the Gaia Library."

"'Gaia Library?'" Koji asked in confusion.

"Yep. Rika and I came up with the name," I explained.

"O... Kay..." Koji said oddly before regaining his composure. "Alright, Rika, first keyword: 'P.D.'"

There was a silence for a while until Rika said, "Still a lot of books. I need more keywords."

"Alright then." I said. "Next keywords, 'jewel thief' and 'Dream Rings.'"

Rika went silent again for a moment before she replied, "Alright, getting there. Got rid of most, but there still are a few. I need at least one more keyword."

Koji then said, "Last keyword: 'female.'"

Silence stood for a third time until... "Got it!" Rika said. Rika then opened her eyes and said with a smile, "Our thief would appear to be none other than renowned jewel thief, Pearl Diamonds."

"NO WAY!" Gumshoe yelled. "HER?!"

Koji looked at him with a quirked eyebrow as he said, "You know her, man?"

"Know her?! She's one of the Top Ten Most Wanted in LA, pal!" Gumshoe exclaimed.

Koji just gawked. "Then why the hell haven't I heard of her!?"

"Well, she was off the grid for a few years, and the police looked everywhere for her since... Until now."

I then said, "Regardless, she's here now. The question is... What do we do about it?"

"Actually, I have a question," Gumshoe said, "How'd you guys figure it out it was her?" Uh-oh...

"Uhhhh..." Koji got out. Crap, our cover's gonna be blown quick!

"The crystal bits," Rika finally said. "It's her calling card. She's been known to leave little bits of crystal at the scene of all her crimes. This time, though, it just happened to be far more than usual. It's normally only two or three. The fact that it was this many threw me off."

Phew! ...That was close.

"Oh, well that explains it," Gumshoe chuckled. He then walked off to check on the rest of the investigation.

Breathing a sigh of relief, I looked to Rika and said, "Thank you, Rika. You saved our hides back there."

"You're lucky I got the Gaia Library in my head," Rika said, tapping it.

Koji nodded. "No doubt. That's certainly a groovy feature you got. But now we need to figure out how to catch her."

"Yea~h, that's gonna be tricky now that she has a GaiaMemory," Rika said with a sigh.

I nodded as I leaned back against the wall and said, "No doubt. Plus, we don't even know what GaiaMemory she's using or what it can do."

"Well then, it looks like we're on stakeout tonight," Koji said with a sigh.

"Yeah... Hold on, wait, what?" I said in disbelief.

Koji nodded while pointing to the case. "She said in her note that each night she's gonna steal another one, meaning she'll be back tonight for the next one. We know where she's gonna be. Now, we can prepare and catch her in the act."

"True," I nodded in thought.

Rika smiled then as she wrapped her arms around our shoulders and said, "And if she decides to go all-Dopant, then Kamen Rider Double will be on the case!"

"That's true, too," I said with a smile.

"Yup," Koji said. "So, you two handle the stakeout while I check in at HQ and see what else I can find there about Pearl Diamonds."

I looked to Koji in surprise as I said, "You're not gonna be on the stakeout? You want just me and Rika to do it?"

"Yeah. Besides, I'll be there when Double Driver is on," Koji said. "So, I'll see ya guys later." With that, he turned around to leave.

"Wait a minute, are you doing this just so you can get with Marin?!" Rika asked. Koji flinched at that as he stopped.

Grinning cheekily, he scratched the back of his head as he said, "Oh come on, Sis, would I do that, just to go be with a girl?"

"Yes..." Rika and I deadpanned in unison.

Koji just chuckled sheepishly as he said, "Well, I guess you guys know me a little TOO well."

I just rolled my eyes and said, "Are you kidding? Dude, you make it blatantly obvious that in spite of all the girls you score with, you'll be head over platform heels always for Marin Hansen."

"I know, I know," Koji waved off. He then gave us the peace sign as he walked out of the room, his platform shoes echoing as he did.

Rika sighed and facepalmed as she said to me, "Oh, my brother... I love him to death, though."

"I know, I know..." I replied rubbing her back gently. "Well, it seems we have a long night ahead of us. We should probably get some food beforehand. I'll see about getting us a few cops to watch the perimeter tonight while you see about wrestling up some grub for us?"

"Sounds good to me. Besides, tonight's sushi night," Rika shrugged.

"Mmm... Haven't had sushi in a long time," I moaned happily, licking my lips and rubbing my stomach.

"Easy big boy, you'll get your sushi soon," Rika chuckled.

I chuckled back as I said, "Looking forward to it!"

* * *

**September 27th, 2016, 6:22PM**

**Los Angeles Police Department**

**Office of Detective First Class Koji Shinamori**

_Koji_

Phew, THAT was a close call. I thought I'd never get past my sis and best friend after they caught me wanting to spend time with Marin. But, hey, she had just been allowed back to duty after getting out of the hospital from her head injury. And what better chance to get to spend some quality time with my Sweet Thang and possibly finally close the deal than over dinner as we worked together to solve a crime? ...Okay, maybe not my most groovy or romantic idea ever, but hey, the police is how we met, if nothing else. Right now, I'm on my computer looking up Pearl Diamonds file and looked at previous case files that had gone cold involving her, even the last case that happened before she went off the grid. Unfortunately, there was little to work with. Most cases, the cops didn't even see her. 'This woman is like a ghost,' I thought, leaning back in my chair with a grunt as I started to rub my eyes.

"Hey, Sugah."

I looked up and smiled at who I saw. "Hey there, Sweet Thang. What's shakin'?"

Marin giggled as she came in and said, "Me, now that I'm out of the hospital." However, since she was technically off-duty, rather than being dressed in her uniform as usual, she was dressed in a women's style three piece gray leisure suit with black platform loafers, a gray newsboy cap, and a gold female sign medallion. Damn, did she look fine! ...Ahem, anyhow, as she sat down next to me, she placed a picnic basket on my desk. "I figured we'd be burning the midnight oil, so I brought us some food."

"Groovy, I'm actually starving," I smiled. "Whatcha bring?"

Marin winked as she said, "My special chicken parmesan sandwiches I always promised you."

"Oooh, my favorite," I said, rubbing my hands, waiting to get my hands on a sandwich.

She handed me one along with a can of soda she had in there as she said, "Here you go." Then, after grabbing some for herself, she took a bite and said, "Alright, let's get started."

"Right," I nodded before showing her Pearl Diamonds' file. "I was looking through her cases, but the problem is that it's hard to establish a pattern to how she does it since she's almost never caught in the act."

"Yeah, she's one tricky fox, that's for sure," Marin nodded in agreement.

I nodded as I took a bite of the sandwich, and-Oh man... It was SOOO good. "Damn, these are just as good as you say!"

Marin giggled slightly as she said, "I told you."

Nodding, I then got back to business as I said, "Anyhow, what makes matters worse now is that she has a GaiaMemory. Kurogasa saw a security recording from the theft. There was just a huge flash of light and then she and the ring are gone."

"That's impossible. There's no way that it can disappear like that."

I nodded as I sipped my soda. "I know, baby. Our guess is that whatever GaiaMemory she's using, it has some power to blind the camera like that as well as steal the ring out of the case without touching it."

"It's gonna be a long night. That's for sure," Marin sighed.

"Yep, so we better get to it and fast," I said as we then began to dig into the files.

* * *

**September 27th, 2016, 6:45PM**

**Los Angeles Museum of Modern Art**

**Security Surveillance Booth**

_Kurogasa_

I spent most of the day on the scene, setting up the cameras in places where we can see the Dopant from the booth while Rika went to get the sushi. "Alright, that should do it," I said after checking all the camera feeds, "Now regardless of which angle she comes from, I should be able to see her coming."

"Hey there! I got the sushi!" I then heard Rika say.

Smiling, I turned to see her come into the booth with the sushi. "Sweet! I'm starving!"

"I know. I am too," Rika said. I have to say, she bought one of every kind in large trays. Since we're gonna be burning the midnight oil, we need all the food we can eat. Of course, we obviously won't stuff our faces. We're going to be eating like the civil people we are. Anyhow, as she set it up on one of the tables in the security booth, she said, "So, you got any thoughts on how to catch her?"

"To be honest, no. Like you said, it's gonna be tricky now that she has a GaiaMemory."

Rika nodded as she ate a piece of sushi. "Especially considering I don't know what GaiaMemory she is using. If I knew that... I might be able to tell you how to prepare."

"Well, we're about to start our watch. The museum's about to close now," I said, looking at my watch.

Rika nodded as she powered up the cameras, putting the one on the main viewer to be the one in the northwest corner. "I've got the cameras set to switch which one is on the main viewer every 15 minutes. Hopefully, this'll be a good enough net to catch her wherever she comes from."

"Yeah, let's hope," I nodded as well, taking a bite out of my sushi roll. "And let's hope we don't fall asleep on the job."

Rika chuckled a little and said, "Yeah, hopefully we'll manage to stay up."

* * *

_2 hours later..._

*Snore*

_Rika_

That's just great. We ate some sushi while watching the video cams, but an hour into it, Kurogasa has already fallen asleep. "Ugh... Kurogasa... What am I going to do with you?" I asked while facepalming. Just then, looking up at the screen, I saw something. "Is... Is that-?" Eyes widening, I shook Kurogasa immediately. "Kurogasa, wake up!"

"H-Huh? Huh?!" Kurogasa said startled, waking up. "Who? What? Where?" He asked frantically looking around.

I pointed to the main viewer and said, "Look there! It's Diamonds! She's in here s-somehow!"

"Eh?!" Kurogasa said looking at the screen. "Alright, I'm going!" He said, before getting out of the chair and running off.

"Hey! Wait up!" I shouted, running after him. I then had a walkie-talkie and held it close to my mouth. "Gumshoe, you there?! Come in! Diamonds is here!"

I could hear Gumshoe gasp on the other end. [_"That's impossible! We've got people watching every access point to the museum, pal! She couldn't have gotten in unseen!"_]

"Well, we saw her just now and Kurogasa and I are on our way!"

[_"Alright, we're sending people in to help, pal!"_] He said before the line went dead.

As I then chased after Kurogasa, trying not to trip in my platforms, I said, "Is it time for Double to make an appearance?"

"You betcha!" Kurogasa said as he placed the Double Driver on his waist and the belt wrapped around. He then pulled out his GaiaMemory.

**JOKER!**

* * *

**September 27th, 2016, 8:52PM**

**Los Angeles Police Department**

**Office of Detective First Class Koji Shinamori**

_Koji_

Marin and I were hard at work, trying to look through all the files on Diamonds to try and find something like a pattern to her crimes we could follow or an Achilles' heel. Unfortunately, we hadn't come up with anything yet. The woman was like a fox... And I mean a literal fox, not a fox as in a foxy lady. "Man, this ain't groovy." I groaned, scratching my head in frustration. "There's no pattern to her heists whatsoever!"

"Sugah, relax," Marin said as she put her hand comfortingly on my back, rubbing it gently. "There's a lot to go through. We'll find something."

"Yeah, I know..." I sighed.

Marin smiled at me as she said, "Well, how about this? I'll run to the vending machine, get us some more sodas, revitalize the energy and then start at it again."

"Alright. I'll take a bit of a nap while you're at it."

Marin then grinned at me, running her fingers briefly against my chest as she said, "Then I might just have some fun waking you up."

"Just go get the soda," I waved off smiling. I then winked and said, "Meanwhile, I'll dream about what you'll do." Marin then smirked as she walked off to the vending machine. Suddenly, I looked down and saw my Double Driver on my waist. "Uh oh..."

"Everything ok?" Marin asked, poking her head inside the office, startling me a bit.

"Uh, yeah, sorry... Just thought I dropped something from my desk," I said as I quickly pulled my leisure jacket over the Driver as best I could.

"Oh ok," Marin shrugged before going to the vending machine again for good.

"Phew..." I sighed in relief. Looks like Kurogasa found Diamonds, but he sure picked a bad time though. I then stood up, pulling out my GaiaMemory.

**CYCLONE!**

I then inserted my Memory into the Soul Slot, slamming it down as it digitized and teleported away to Kurogasa's Driver. My body then went comatose as I fell back into my chair while my soul teleported away to Kurogasa's body.

* * *

_Kurogasa_

As I ran towards the location, the Cyclone Memory appeared in my Soul Slot. "Just in time." I said before slotting in the Joker Memory and spread the Driver apart.

**CYCLONE-JOKER!**

"Henshin!" I shouted. And then, the trademark tattoos covered my face immediately as the familiar tune began to play and the wind blew the armor onto my body. "Koji, you here, aibou?"

_"Yeah, I'm here, but you picked a rather inconvenient moment to transform,"_ Koji replied. _"Marin almost caught me with the Double Driver."_

"Sorry..." I winced.

_"It's okay. Anyhow, let's go get her!"_

"Right!" I said, as I continued running. Before too long, I got there and found Diamonds just as she approached the case. "Hold it right there, Ms. Diamonds!"

"Oh?" Diamonds asked as she turned around. "You know who I am?"

"Darn right we do!" I said. "You went off the grid for a few years until now. So why DECIDE to show up now, other than stealing the Dream Rings?"

Diamonds just chuckled. "Why not? With the money I could get for those beauties, I could go wherever I wanted and live in comfort for the rest of my days. What other reason do I need?"

_"Looks like we're gonna have to find that out,"_ Koji replied as my right lens flashed.

Diamonds meanwhile just looked at us and said, "So sorry, but I have no time to play around with you."

"Who says we're playing around?" I asked. "We're here to arrest you!"

Diamonds then gave a confused look. "'We?'"

_"That's right! We're the upholders of justice!"_ Koji said.

"We defeat those who makes this city sheds its tears!" I added.

"We are the 2-in-1 Ace Detective/Attorney, Kamen Rider Double!" We said, in unison before I flicked my wrist and pointed at her. "Saa... Omae no tsumi o kazoero!"

Diamonds just laughed at that. "Haha! Aren't you adorable!? Well, sorry, but I have no time for wannabe superheroes with multiple personality disorder. So, if you'll excuse me..." She then grabbed her GaiaMemory and pressed the button on it.

**CRYSTAL!**

"Here we go..." I grunted as she revealed a Living Connector on her arm and pressed the GaiaMemory onto it, making her glow brightly. When the light faded, she had transformed into a Dopant. In her new form, she had an almost ballerina looking form, her entire body made out of different colored crystals, including her ballet skirt and ballet slippers. She had no human face, only a long green crystalline visor for her eyes. On her hands, she had four crystals shaped a long claws. "Well... She's certainly not the most frightening looking Dopant I've ever seen."

**"Oh, I'm frightening, when I do THIS!"** The Crystal Dopant shouted as she sent four slashes of different colored lights towards us with one of her claws.

"WHOA!" Koji and I shouted as I jumped out of the way to dodge the attack. Thankfully, it didn't hit any of the museum stuff. I then hopped back onto my feet and came at her, flying towards her with a flying kick, only to have her dodge by splitting her body into its individual crystals. Because of that, I went flying past her and knocked into a pedestal, almost knocking over a VERY expensive necklace. "Okay, that's a bit of a cheap trick."

_"Then we better switch up. LunaTrigger time!"_ Koji exclaimed.

I nodded as I closed up the Double Driver and pulled out the Cyclone and Joker Memories. "Sounds like a plan, aibou!" I then grabbed the two new ones.

**LUNA!**

**TRIGGER!**

I slotted the new ones in before spreading the Driver apart again.

**LUNA-TRIGGER!**

As the next tune played, my armor changed colors, the right side turning yellow-gold as my left side turned metallic blue. I then quickly grabbed the Trigger Magnum off my left breast and pointed it at Diamonds. "Let's make those crystals shine!"

**"I think not!"** The Crystal Dopant shouted, now shooting out crystal shards. I countered by firing bullets from the Trigger Magnum. Each shot broke the crystal shards into tiny sparkling dust, which I'll admit was pretty. Growling, she then said, **"Enough of this!"** All of the sudden, her whole body began to glow brightly, slowly and slowly becoming brighter and brighter.

"Oh crap!" Koji and I shouted, as we covered our eyes from the bright light. After several seconds, the light dimmed and... She was gone! "Dang! She escaped!" I shouted as I slammed my fist against the wall.

_"That's not all,"_ Koji said, pointing with my right arm to the case. _"She escaped with the Sorrowful Sapphire!"_

"EHHHHHH?!" I shouted, running over to the case, and it was true. Only the Envious Emerald and the Tranquil Topaz remained.

Koji then pointed at the case with my arm again and said, _"But look, Kurogasa, those crystal shards. There's a bunch of them, just like yesterday's theft."_

"Yeah, that's her calling card, alright," I said. "Dang it!"

_"Relax, aibou, we'll get her next time,"_ Koji assured me.

"Yeah, I guess..." I said, before I made the Double Driver go vertical and removed the GaiaMemories, de-henshining me back to civilian form. Looking up, I saw Rika come out from the staircase, holding the Bat Shot in her hands. "Rika, did you see anything? How she stole the ring or escaped?"

"No..." Rika sighed. "That dang light blinded me..."

I nodded as I came over to her and said, "It's alright, Koji and I couldn't catch her either."

Rika then shrugged as she said, "On the bright side, now that I know what GaiaMemory it is, I can do a lookup and find out how to beat her."

"Yeah, and next time, we'll be prepared." I said.

* * *

**September 27th, 2016, 9:02PM**

**Los Angeles Police Department**

**Office of Detective First Class Koji Shinamori**

_Koji_

I awoke a few moments later just as Marin came back into the office with the sodas. "Hey, Sugah. I'm back."

"Hey, baby," I said as I turned in my chair. "I just got a call from Kurogasa. Apparently, Diamonds came in and stole another one of the rings. It was just like before, blinding light, crystal shards, all of it."

"Um, Koji, Honey, those weren't crystal shards."

"Huh?" I asked confused.

She placed the sodas on the desk and slid me a case file. "All the previous cases were crystal shards, but the last case found the ones from this time were glass."

"Glass?" I asked, now REALLY confused.

Marin nodded as she turned to the page in question. "As weird as it sounds, given that the glass does not seem to have been disturbed, it's almost like it was drilled into, creating the effect of crystal shards usually seen at her crimes, and then the glass was repaired."

"Huh... That IS weird..." I said. "...Or maybe it isn't that weird," I mused as I thought about it. Looking to Marin, I said, "Kurogasa said that apparently the GaiaMemory Diamonds used was the Crystal Memory. What if she was somehow able to drill through the glass to retrieve the rings and then use her powers to reseal the glass?"

"That sounds possible," Marin said in thought as she leaned against the desk.

Adjusting my fedora, I then said, "Now we know one part of how she stole the rings. Now, we just need to find the rest of the puzzle."

"Yeah... And that's gonna be a while," Marin nodded while sighing.

* * *

**September 28th, 2016, 10:15AM**

**Los Angeles Museum of Modern Art**

**Jewelry Exhibit - Special Exhibit**

_Kurogasa_

With two of the Dream Rings now stolen, we had to increase our security a lot. Not to mention that we had to replace the original two rings that had been stolen with fakes so that the public doesn't notice. "Man, this is not good. The curator is freaking out," I said as I looked down from the security booth. Koji, Rika, and I were in there to discuss our plans and what we had learned so far.

"He's not the only one. Flash E. Stone almost had a heart attack when he learned two of his rings were stolen," Koji said.

Sitting in her chair, Rika then spoke up. "Alright, bro, so what were you saying you and Marin learned from last night at the police station?"

"Well, Marin told me that apparently, when she stole the Rage Ruby, she left glass shards and not crystal."

"Glass?" Rika and I asked confused.

Koji nodded slowly. "Yeah, and I'm going to guess that what Kurogasa and I saw last night was probably the same. My guess is that her Dopant abilities give her some kind of ability to drill through the glass and then repair it somehow."

"Huh... The only way glass can be repaired is to use some kind of glass resin to fill up the cracks and SafeLite does that," I said, hand to my chin in thought.

Rika then said, "But if she has power over crystals, she might be able to use her power to replace the glass then."

"Perhaps," I said, thinking more.

Koji then said, "Can you do a lookup then? Can you find what the Memory can do?"

"Sure can," Rika said before closing her eyes and glowed a bit. Her mind was then sent to the Gaia Library. "Ok, I'm in. Give me some key words."

I spoke up first, saying, "Let's start with something obvious. First keyword: 'crystal.'"

"Okay," Rika nodded and went silent for a few seconds. "Okay, there're still a lot of shelves. Next keyword."

I then looked to Koji. "You got something, aibou?"

He nodded as he started topace about the room. "Second keyword: 'glass manipulation.'"

"Alrighty." Rika said as silence stood for a moment again. "Whoa, you really narrowed it down. One more keyword should do it."

Koji then looked to me, taking off his fedora as he scratched his head. "I'm stumped this time. You got anything?"

"Try 'light'," I said, remembering the blinding light that hid her escape.

Koji gave a sudden gasp of realization. "Of course! That bright light she used to hide her escapes!"

"Try it Rika!" I urged.

Rika fell silent for a few moments as she scanned the Gaia Library. Just then, "BINGO! That was it! I've got the book!"

"Yeah!" Koji and I cheered giving each other a high five.

The glow around Rika was gone as she opened her eyes and smiled at us. "Alright, I found the book on the Crystal Dopant. Apparently, she can manipulate any crystalline entity, including glass."

"Alright, now we just need to find a way to make sure she doesn't escape," Koji said.

"I think I may already know how," Rika explained as she grabbed the Bat Shot. "Remember what I did with that Shadow Dopant last month, combining the Bat Shot and the Luna Memory?"

"Yeah, what about it?" I asked.

Standing up and beginning to pace as her brother took her chair, Rika explained. "Diamonds can transfuse herself into crystals to hide and travel, almost like teleportation. That's no doubt how she managed to get in and out unnoticed. Also, she can use their natural reflectiveness to creating blinding lights."

"And with the amount of jewels in the room, she could easily create a light screen big enough to hide her escape," Koji said, beginning to understand where Rika was going.

Nodding, she said, "Yes, but this is also her biggest weakness. She redirects the light away from her. If she takes too much light into her directly, she absorbs it and overheats. And if she were inside a jewel when the light was on her-"

"It could force her out of the crystal?" I asked, thinking I was catching her drift.

"Exactly!" Rika chirped. "That way, she would have to recover before she can try again, and that's when we'll make our move."

Wanting to know more, I then asked, "What about her ability to split the crystals that make her body to dodge our attacks? How would you suggest dealing with that?"

"I'd do the Memory Break for the LunaMetal combo," Rika suggested.

"Makes sense," Koji said with a slight nod, "When the Luna Memory is used, the Memory Breaks tend to involve multi-pronged attacks. Something like that could hit all the crystals even when separated."

"Yeah, that makes sense," I said. "So I guess we're all set for tonight, then."

Koji nodded as he replied, "I think so. Just gotta make sure that Gumshoe is ready with his guys."

Rika then snapped her fingers like she just thought of something. "Guys, there is something else we need to think about: we need to get the rings back, too! And if we don't know where they are, even if we arrest her, she might not tell us where the rings are just to spite us!"

"True..." I grimaced. "How are we gonna get them back?"

"We need to follow her back to her hideout," Koji explained. "If we could get a tracer on her, follow her back, we might be able to find the Dream Rings."

"And how exactly are we gonna pull THAT one off?" I asked, crossing my arms.

Rika just smiled then as she said, "We let her take one of the rings after bugging it."

"Eh?!" I gawked. "We LET her take one of the rings?!"

Rika nodded as she said, "If we can get one of the tracers from the LAPD, we can use it to track Diamonds back to her hideout, find her, the ring we bug, AND the other two Dream Rings she already stole!"

"It's worth a shot," Koji nodded. "In fact, that's the best shot we got right now."

"Alright, then we best go set up for it," I said as we left the surveillance booth.

* * *

**September 28th, 2016, 7:04 PM**

**Los Angeles Museum of Modern Art**

**Surveillance Booth**

_Rika_

Everything was set up for the sting operation. Kurogasa, Koji, and I were waiting in the surveillance booth, watching the camera feeds. Gumshoe had patrols all around the museum, watching for Diamonds. Marin, meanwhile, had a squad of cop cars full of uniformed officers waiting to swarm Diamonds' hideout when we found the place. Now... All that needed to be done was Diamonds to steal the rings. Both of the two remaining had been bugged, so no matter what, she would grab one we could track. And for burning the midnight oil, again, it was pizza night. The three of us all had a slice in hand as we sat silently for the most part. Right now, Kurogasa and I were sitting at the table while Koji sat watching the video feeds with his pizza slice, it being his shift to watch the feeds. "Anything, bro?" I asked.

"Nope. Nothing yet," He answered.

Kurogasa sighed as he ate his slice. "She'll be here... She's already said she would."

"Yeah, but it's taking too long. She should be here by now," I pouted, taking a bite out of my slice.

"Relax, Rika," Koji said as he kept watching the monitors. "It's only a little after 7 o'clock. We've got time." He then chuckled as he looked back briefly and said, "So, in the meantime, could you pass me another slice?"

"Coming up," I said, passing up another slice of pizza to him. He then took the slice and began to eat it.

Meanwhile, Kurogasa then asked, "You're sure BOTH rings have the tracers on them?"

"Yes, I double checked," I giggled. "They're there, don't worry."

"Okay, just making sure," Kurogasa said as he finished his slice.

Just then, Koji said, "Hey, guys... I think our guest of honor finally made her way to the party."

"Alright, let's see if she'll take the bait," Kurogasa said, before taking another bite of his slice.

Kurogasa and I then got close to my brother, looking over Koji's shoulders at the camera feed. It seemed like Diamonds was looking around to see if anyone was about to attack her. "Come on..." I said in a hushed tone, "Take one of them..."

Pearls looked at one of the Dream Rings carefully, circling around it interestingly. Pointing to the screen, Kurogasa said, "Looks like she's going after the Envious Emerald."

She then reached into her pocket and pulled out the GaiaMemory, "There's her GaiaMemory," I added. As we watched a little more, she activated her GaiaMemory and as she transformed, she began to use her light trick to blind the cameras again, but this time, one of them was at angle where we could see. Quickly, I said, "Koji, switch Camera B3 to main viewer!"

"Got it," Koji said, as he typed on the keyboard to switch cameras. The aforementioned camera came onto the main feed and we saw her transform into her Dopant form. Stepping up to the case, she placed one of her crystal claws against the glass as part of it began to drill into it. Then, once a hole was there, albeit, an extremely small one, almost too small to see, the tip of her claw extended into the case until it touched the Envious Emerald. She then ABSORBED the ring into her body!

"No WAY!" Kurogasa gawked.

"That explains how she managed to steal them undetected," Koji elaborated.

Just then, as she retracted her claw out of the case, the ring safely inside her, she then stuck another claw into the hole and used it to seal the hole.

"And there she is, working her magic," I said.

Koji then looked to Kurogasa and said, "Well, aibou, looks like it's time for pursuit."

"Yep. I'm calling the HardBoilder," Kurogasa said, before punching in the number to call it out.

Nodding to him, Koji and then ran to his car while Kurogasa went to the HardBoilder. Opening up my Stag Phone, I quickly managed to pick up the tracer's frequency. "Got it!"

"Where is she headed?" Kurogasa asked.

"She's heading for the Walk of Fame, around Grauman's Chinese Theater!" I replied.

"Got it!" Kurogasa nodded.

* * *

**September 28th, 2016, 8:10PM**

**Hollywood Walk of Fame**

**Outside Grauman's Chinese Theater**

_Kurogasa_

Koji and I have been driving through the streets for a while, following Diamonds' movements, thanks to the tracker we bugged on the ring. It led us to Grauman's Chinese Theater. I took off my helmet to look at it. "This is the place," I said to myself. Looking around, I saw Diamonds, no longer in her Dopant form, walking through the crowd towards the theater. So, naturally I began to follow her in. Koji followed me in as Rika pulled up to the curb to let him out. As she then drove off to park the car, she called up Marin and Gumshoe to have them send their cops over. "Ready to do this, aibou?" I asked.

Koji just grinned as he took out the Luna Memory. "Like you even have to ask?"

"Heh, guess not." I smirked, taking out the Metal Memory.

Then, I placed my Double Driver on my waist as Koji's immediately appeared on his waist. We both moved further into the theater following Diamonds and kept on following her to the backstage area until we came up to a door. Looking at each other, we nodded before I opened up. Entering the door, we saw Diamonds down below us through the rafters. She went over to a part of the wall, then and pushed on one of the bricks, causing a secret door to slide open.

"Bingo..." I whispered.

"You got nowhere to run now," Koji whispered, too. The two of us then rushed down the stairs to where the secret door had opened. We immediately began feeling around, trying to find the brick that was the button to open the door.

"Crap... which brick is it?" I gritted. As if it by fate, the moment I asked the question, I happened to push on the right brick, making the door slide open.

"'Open Sesame?'" Koji asked jokingly.

"Oh, ha, ha, very funny," I deadpanned. "Let's go catch her," I added before running in.

"O-Oi! Wait up!" Koji cried out before running after me.

When the two of us got in there, there was a bright light momentarily, but once we got used to it, Koji and I both dropped our jaws. "No way!" We shouted. The room was filled jewels, crystals, precious metals and jewelry galore. In fact, most of the stuff in the room was made of the stuff.

"Dyn-o-mite!" Koji gawked.

"Did she steal ALL this?!" I asked shocked.

"Impressive, no?" A female voice asked. Crap...

Turning around, we saw Diamonds standing there, smirking at us, GaiaMemory in hand. "I have to admit, I'm impressed you boys managed to follow me here. But now that you have, I'll have to kill you now." She then pulled out the Envious Emerald and destroyed the tracer on it. "Now, none of your police friends can come find you." But then she noticed our GaiaMemories and the Double Drivers on our waists. "Impossible... The two of you... Are...?"

"Exactly!" Koji smirked.

"You're in for it now," I smirked as well.

**LUNA!**

**METAL!**

We then both made the W position with our arms. "Henshin!" Then, Koji slammed the Luna Memory into the Soul Slot which then digitized in yellow light before appearing in mine as I slammed it down into mine. And then I inserted the Metal Memory into the Body Slot and opened the Driver.

**LUNA-METAL!**

Koji slumped to the ground as the bits of my armor swirled around me, while the tunes for the Memories played and the bits of armors attached to me, forming it.

Seeing this, Diamonds seethed. "Fine, then. Let's play." She then pulled back the sleeve of her coat, revealing her Living Connector.

**CRYSTAL!**

She then injected the Memory into her Connector.

**CRYSTAL!**

She shined brightly before it dimmed to reveal her as the Crystal Dopant.

"Saa... Omae no tsumi o kazoero!" Koji and I shouted before I took the Metal Shaft off of my back and charged at her. Extending her arm forward, she shot out crystal shards at me like knives, but I managed to swat them away with the Metal Shaft. Once I got close enough to her, I leapt forward and tried to strike at her the staff, but she split into separate crystals and reformed out of the way behind. However, expecting this, I jabbed the back end at her, nailing her in the chest area, sending her stumbling back. "Sorry, but your cheap tricks will only get you so far this time."

**"Heh, then let's see how you like this!"** The Crystal Dopant shouted, sending crystal shards, this time in a crescent wave. Not good.

_"Aibou, use the Metal Shaft like a whip!" _Koji shouted.

"How do I do THAT?!" I asked.

_"No worries! The Luna Memory will help out! Just swing that thang!"_

Despite my hesitance, I trusted Koji and tried the trick. To my amazement, the end of the Metal Shaft suddenly became rubbery and just like he said, it acted like a whip, swatting the shards away. "Ah ha! Nice call, Koji!"

_"As if you ever doubted! After all, who has the grooviest moves?"_

"Yeah, yeah, I got ya," I waved off. "Let's whip this girl! No wait, I mean- uh..."

_"Your words, not mine."_ Koji chuckled.

"Shut up..."

_"I mean, personally, that could be a fun idea if you know what I mean, ai-"_

"Shut UP, Koji!"

**"Enough of this!"** The Crystal Dopant shouted as she leapt through the air to try and attack us. However, I tried to strike her with the Metal Shaft, forcing her to try her split technique. But this time, with Luna's power, I was able to do the whip technique, hitting a few of her crystals, injuring her as she came back together.

**"GAH!"** The Crystal Dopant yelled.

_"Aw yeah! Work her! Work her!"_ Koji laughed.

"SHUT UP!"

The Dopant slowly got up off the ground as she growled, **"That's it... I'm gonna make you boys pay now..." **Then, her body glowed in a rainbow of light before being absorbed into one of the pieces of jewelry.

"Eh?!" Koji and I gasped.

**"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Try to catch me, boys!"** The Crystal Dopant's voice echoed.

_"Great..."_ Koji groaned.

"Man, the Shadow Dopant was bad enough..." I complained. I then started to look around, my head like a swivel, as I tried to see where she would pop out of. Suddenly, from a jade statue, she popped out, shooting at us with crystal shards. They hit my back, exploding with sparks, as she then hopped out, dodging my counter-attack by flying into a necklace. This sort of thing kept repeating a few times.

Just then, Koji said, _"Kurogasa, remember what Rika said!? We can force her out just like the Shadow Dopant! Switch us over to CycloneMetal for a sec, have the Bat Shot use Luna to light up the place, force the Dopant out, then we switch back to LunaMetal for the Memory Break!"_

"Right!" I said before I put the Double Driver in vertical mode and took out the Luna Memory, and taking out the Cyclone Memory.

**CYCLONE!**

I placed the Cyclone Memory in the slot and spread the Driver apart.

**CYCLONE-METAL!**

My right side quickly changed into its metallic green color as I grabbed the Bat Shot and inserted its FakeMemory into it.

**BAT!**

Then, grabbing the Luna Memory, I said, "Let's hope this works."

**LUNA!**

I then took out the Bat Memory and replaced it with the Luna Memory.

**LUNA! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

With its wings spread, the Bat Shot began to fly around, its flash going off constantly with a huge beam of light, hitting the crystals and jewels. As I followed it, I saw it then hit none other than the Envious Emerald as a loud scream was heard. **"AHHHHH!"**

"Gotcha!" I smirked as she came out of the Emerald. The Bat Shot flew back to me and I took out the Luna Memory. I made the Driver go vertical again and took out the Cyclone Memory.

**LUNA!**

I slotted the Luna Memory in and spread the Driver.

**LUNA-METAL!**

Koji's half went back to yellow before I took out the Metal Memory. _"Time for a Memory Break, aibou!" _Koji said.

"You just read my mind." I said, before slotting the Metal Memory in the Metal Shaft.

**METAL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

Getting back on her feet, the Crystal Dopant, however, began to laugh at us.** "You think you can stop me!? Well, you'll have to hit all of me!"** Leaping into the air, she then split herself into the multiple crystals and began to fly around.

"Heh. That's exactly what we want!" Koji and I smirked.

**"WHAT?!"** The Crystal Dopant shards yelled.

"METAL ILLUSION!" We shouted. Spinning the Metal Shaft around, a swarm of yellow razor-sharp energy blades began to form around my body. Swinging the staff, I then flung the the rings at each of the crystal parts, exploding against her.

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** The Crystal Dopant shouted as all of her parts and herself exploded. Pearl herself then reverted to human form and fell to the ground, while the Crystal Memory was shattered to bits.

With a sigh of relief, I reattached the Metal Shaft to my back. "Well, glad that's over," I said.

_"Mhmm,"_ Koji agreed. _"Now, we better de-henshin before the police arrive."_

"Right." I said, taking out the Memories before I de-henshin back to normal and Koji was back in his body, getting back up.

"Nice work aibou." Koji praised, until he got mischievous. "You whipped her good."

"OH SHUT UP!" I shouted, taking off my shoe and whacked him on the head.

"OW!" Koji cringed.

"You tell this to Rika, and we're gonna have problems!"

Koji just laughed as he said, "Why, afraid she might like it?"

My face blushed red as a tomato, but was still infuriated. "W-What are you implying!?"

"I ain't implying anything," Koji grinned impishly. "I just thought I'd see your reaction to that comment."

"That's it! C'mere so I can strangle you!" I shouted before I chased him around the room.

* * *

**September 29th, 2016, 9:17AM**

**Secret Hangar under Shinamori House**

_Kurogasa_

Oh man, these three days were tiring. After Pearl was arrested and taken to the precinct by Marin and Gumshoe, me, Koji, and Rika along with a few other police officers helped get all the jewelry Pearls have ever stolen in the past few years back to the museum. And the Dream Rings were also back where it should be. Barry de Treasure and Flash E. Stone were so grateful that Mr. Treasure gave us lifetime free passes to the museum and Mr. Stone said he would make a ring for me, Koji, and Rika, as thanks. Right now, I plopped down on the couch in the hangar, tired after filing the case in the filing cabinet.

"Looks like you're ready for bed already and it's only the morning," Rika said as she came into the hangar.

"Sorry..." I said tiredly. "I really couldn't sleep last night after all that."

Rika just giggled as she came over to me, still in her pajamas and slippers. "I guess I can't blame you. You guys had quite a fight."

"No kidding..." I sighed. "How's your brother holding up?"

"He's fine. Just woke up a little while ago. Mentioned something about trying to see if Marin was up for roller disco," she explained as she sat on the couch across from me.

"No surprise there," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Hey, at least he keeps up hope," Rika replied. "That shows he really cares about her, despite his tendency to flirt with any girl he meets until he finally gets Marin."

"True," I said with a shrug. Both of us were then in comfortable silence for a while until-

"Hey, Kurogasa, can I talk to you about something?" Rika asked.

"Sure, what is it?"

"It's about the other day..." She said, while... Blushing and shyly looking away? "When you said I was too cute to be a klutz?"

Oh crap! I was hoping she would forget about that! "Uhhh..." I said, nervously, trying to think, "I, um, uh... I meant that, uh..." Oh man, not good!

"Do you... Really mean that? That I'm cute?" Rika asked.

Blushing wildly, I scratched my cheek as I managed to say, "Well... I mean... Yes, of-of course you are... I mean... You're very cute and pretty... Why else would you have so many guys go ga-ga for you?"

Rika blushed wildly too when she heard me say that. "Aww, you're sweet Kurogasa!" She said, before giving me a kiss on the cheek, making me blush even redder.

"Heh heh... It's... It's nothing," I said, scratching my cheek.

"Hey, Rika! The bacon's burning!" Koji called out from the kitchen in a panic.

Leaping off the couch, Rika shrieked, "WHAT!?" And immediately, she rushed upstairs. I could only chuckle at that, while I shook my head, smiling. And again, I got that same tingly feeling in my chest.

* * *

**September 29th, 2016, 2:33PM**

**Sonozaki Mansion**

_Ryubee and Kirihiko were outside in the gardens of the mansion. Very soon, the wedding would begin. However, before that happened, Ryubee had one last matter to discuss with his soon-to-be son-in-law._ _"So... The GaiaMemory was a success?" Ryubee asked._

_"Hai, Tou-san," Kirihiko nodded as they walked. "I have retrieved invaluable data during her fight with Double."_

_Ryubee gave a soft chuckle as he said, "Excellent. Most excellent. You have done very well. There is only one matter I have left to discuss with you then before the ceremony."_

_"Of course. What is it?" Kirihiko asked._

_Ryubee then stood by one of the columns as he said, "To be a true leader in Museum and a true heir to the Sonozaki family name, you must be strong. To truly prove you are worthy of your Golden Memory, prove to me you can take a punch from me."_

_"Right now? Here at the wedding?" Kirihiko asked incredulously._

_Ryubee nodded with a small grin on his face. "Indeed. Last chance for me to test your worth."_

_Kirihiko was silent for a moment until he nodded, "Very well then. If it is Tou-san's request, I will not refuse."_

_"Tou-sama!"_

_Kirihiko and Wakana looked up as they heard Wakana's voice from the stairs. "Wakana? What is it?" Ryubee asked._

_"Allow me to be the one to test him."_

_"Eh?" Kirihiko said confused._

_"May I ask why?" Ryubee asked, raising an eyebrow._

_Wakana smiled as she walked over to her father and said, "Well... If he is going to be my new older brother, if he is going to be able to protect me, he must then be able to hold his own against me."_

_"Ah, of course," Ryubee nodded, understanding what she meant. "Very well then. I leave it to you, Wakana-chan."_

_Wakana smiled as she kissed her father's cheek. "Arigatou, Tou-sama."_ _As Ryubee walked off to the side, still smirking, Wakana suddenly got serious as she stared down Kirihiko._

_"Get ready, Kirihiko-kun." Wakana said, holding up her GaiaMemory._

**CLAYDOLL!**

_She then inserted her Memory into her Memory Driver, transforming her into the brown and beige doll-like Dopant._

_Kirihiko stared her down and asked, "Wakana, why do you want to do this? Really?"_

_**"It's as I said before. I have to know if you can protect me,"**__ The Claydoll Dopant said._

_Kirihiko sighed and nodded. "Very well then." He then took out his own GaiaMemory._

**NAZCA!**

_He then inserted it into his own Memory Driver, transforming into the blue and orange warrior-looking Dopant. __**"Alright, give me your best shot."**_

_**"Okay, here goes nothing!"**__ The Claydoll Dopant said before she charged at him with a punch._ _The punch slammed squarely into the Nazca Dopant's face, him giving a grunt as he went flying back before landing on the other side of the patio. The Claydoll Dopant then just scoffed, thinking she had won, until she heard the Nazca Dopant get back up._

_"Ow..." Kirihiko winced, dusting himself off._ _The attack had forced his Memory out of his Driver, but he was overall alright._

_Wakana just looked at him increduously as she pulled out her Memory. "Impossible... He should have been out cold after that attack..."_

_"I guess I'm more resilient than I thought," Kirihiko said, dusting himself off._

_Ryubee then stepped forward with a laugh, clapping his hands. "Well done, Kirihiko! I've seen what I need to. You have certainly earned your place in our family and in Museum."_

_"Thank you, Tou-san," Kirihiko bowed. "Now, can we get on with this wedding?"_

_Ryubee nodded as he led Kirihiko and Wakana into the hidden chapel under the mansion. After finishing setting up, Kirihiko stood at the altar as he watched Ryubee walk Saeko down the aisle._

* * *

**SD:** Well, that case was quite a "gem," wasn't it!? xD

**Fenikkusumaru:** Well, yeah, it was.

**SD:** *Still looks around for reaction from audience. All there is cricket noise*

**Fenikkusumaru:** Tough crowd, huh?

**SD: ***Disappointed* Yeah...

**Audience: ***Suddenly cheers and stands in ovation*

**SD:** *over-the-top emotional* Oh! You like me, you REALLY like me! *Teary-eyed*

**Fenikkusumaru:** *Smacks SD on the head* Calm down, man! Anyways, you got anything else to say?

**SD:** *Rubbing back of head* Okay, okay, chill... Right, so, updates about our other stories! I mentioned last chapter continuing with "Kamen Rider GX: Society of Light" and "Kamen Rider OOO: Unlimited Adventure." Fen?

**Fenikkusumaru:** Yeah, about them. Since I'm trying to get my life straight and all, they're gonna have to be put on hold.

**SD:** We'll be getting to them eventually once Fen has everything figured along with some other ideas we have. But until then, this story of your favorite lawyer and detective will keep on going!

**Fenikkusumaru:** Now... Count up the chapters!

**Audience:** Five!

**SD:** And don't forget to review the story! Let us know what you like and what you think could be improved! That's the only way we can learn how to make the story better for you guys! And of course, send us some Dopants!


End file.
